La hija de la Naturaleza
by Kyoka Himuro
Summary: Tessaiga,Tenseiga y Sounga. Tres poderosas espadas creadas con un mismo fin: Proteger al ser creado para mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos... pero, una de ellas ya no podrá ser usada... ¿Las cosas volverían a ser como antes si algún día regresaba? ¿Podría mantenerla a salvo de los continuos ataques? / Este título es el definitivo y el otro era provisional
1. La primera vez que se vieron, cap 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**La primera vez que se vieron.**_

Una joven paseaba por el bosque con una cesta de mimbre donde guardaba las manzanas que iba recogiendo de los árboles. Junto a ella, iba un ciervo macho, un jabalí hembra y canario de color rojo con las puntas de las de color naranja. Esos tres animales habían estado con ella desde que había nacido en medio de aquel bosque y ahora, ella y esos tres animales, vivían en un templo en medio de aquel lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, ella sentía un gran apego por los animales y por la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Se paró en un árbol donde vio que las manzanas estaban rojas y estiró el brazo para intentar. El ciervo, al ver que ella no llegaba, le dio la espalda y dio, con las patas traseras, unas patatas hasta que las manzanas cayeron por sí solas. Ella se puso la mano libre encima de la cabeza para que no le diera ninguna y, cuando dejó de caer manzanas, se agachó para recogerlas. El jabalí la ayudó a recoger las manzanas con el hocico.

-Muchas gracias, señor Jabalí y señor Ciervo – dijo la muchacha.

Terminó de recoger todas las manzanas que había por los suelos. A los lejos de ella, vio otra que, al parecer, había rodado hacia otro árbol. Al agacharse para cogerla, vio a un ser con la cabellera plateada. Tenía las ropas sucias debido a la sangre y a la tierra. Dejó la cesta de manzanas en el suelo despacio y se acercó a ese ser que estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados. Era la primera vez que veían a un ser como aquel, con la piel blanca y de apariencia suave, garras que en extremo eran filosas. En su frente se podía ver detalles como una luna morada y unas franjas de color magenta en sus mejillas y sobre sus ojos. Lo miraba detenidamente mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de él. Se fijó que, en la mitad del abdomen, tenía una herida grande e infectada debido a que le había tierra.

-Debo curarle esa herida – se dijo aquella joven de cabello rubio.

Un extraño ruido hizo que mirase hacia otra dirección, asustada. ¿Qué haría si era atrapada fuera del campo que protegía su hogar? Se acercó un poco más a ese ser, pasó un brazo por el cuello de ella y lo intentó levantar varias veces hasta que, con la ayuda del ciervo que siempre le acompañaba, lo consiguió. Varios pájaros cogieron la cesta de manzanas que estaba en el suelo mientras que el ciervo y ella caminaban hacia algún lugar del bosque.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un templo con un Torii que había a unos cuantos pasos de un templo. Aquella joven escuchaba más cerca esos pasos que la seguían estaban más cerca. Pasaron el Torii rojo que una pequeña inscripción que decía "_Shidzen". _Aquel lugar era el hogar de aquella joven de labios rojos, cabellos cual rayos de sol, piel blanca cual nieve y ojos azules como el propio cielo. En ese lugar había un templo demasiado grande para que viviera una sola persona, al menos, en ese lugar habían vivido varias personas.

El ciervo ayudó a su amiga a llevar a ese ser una de las estancias, y tras ayudarla a tumbarlo en el suelo con cuidado, ella empezó a preparar una cura para aquellas heridas. Cuando le iba a apartar el haori, aquel ser le cogió de la muñeca provocando que se asustara. Al mirarle a los ojos, vio que tenía los ojos ambarinos y fríos pero eso no le supuso un problema para sonreírle.

-Tienes una herida infectada debido a que le ha entrado tierra y si no te la curo, nunca se curará – le explicó ella con una voz que parecía dulce y armoniosa. – Por favor, déjame que la cure.

La mano que le tenía cogida su muñeca, se la soltó y dejó caer la mano despacio. La joven cogió un paño blanco que había en un barreño de madera y empezó por limpiarle todas las heridas. El ser de la luna en frente miraba a aquella joven que se había ofrecido a curarle. Nunca antes había visto a alguien como aquella joven. Se fijó que en la frente tenía una tiara con motivo floral y detalles de flores y mariposas en brillantes y debajo de ésta había dos hojas, en cada lado de la cabeza, de color verde las cuales sujetaban un velo que era bastante largo. ¿Por qué curaba a alguien que no conocía?

Tres pájaros entraron en la estancia y le dieron a la joven tres hojas grandes de árbol y se las daba a la joven de ojos azules para que luego, ella se las pusiera encima de la medicina que le había echado encima de las heridas. Ella buscó por la habitación unas vendas pero a no haber ninguna, se rompió el bajo del Hanfu. El Hanfu consistía en un yi, una túnica de corte estrecho que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, junto con una chang, que era una falda estrecha que le llegaba hasta los pies, tapándoselos. Era de color verde. Le lio las tiras del Hanfu como si fueran vendas y luego le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberías descansar – le aconsejó ella.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Si quisiera podría matarte – le dijo él.

-Estás herido y no podía dejar que te desangraras en las raíces del árbol en el que te he encontrado.

Él no le respondió y cerró los ojos. Ella sonrió y se levantó despacio a la vez que se llevaba consigo el barreño de agua sucia con la sangre de él y el cuenco que había utilizado para hacer la medicina. Cerró la shoji y caminó por el pasillo de madera pero se detuvo para mirar el cielo despejado. En ese lugar se sentía protegida de los seres extraños que intentaban capturarla. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella pequeña brisa que se había levantado y continuó su camino hacia una de las estancias que había al lado de donde había dejado aquel ser de cabellera plateada y dejó el cuenco. Volvió a salir con el barreño en sus brazos y se acercó al Torii para derramar ahí el agua sucia.

-Debería cambiarme – se dijo cuándo se acordó que había roto su Hanfu.

Los días pasaban rápido y la mejoría de aquel ser le asombró a la chica de mirada cálida. A penas se dirigían alguna palabra pero no lo necesitaban. Ellos estaban a gusto de aquella manera. Cuando ella estaba en el bosque o fuera del templo barriendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, él la espiaba en silencio. Él estaba asombrado, aunque no lo pareciera, de cómo los animales se acercaban a ella y como los trataba ella.

Una mañana, ella se encontraba lavando el haori del ser de cabellera plateada cuando éste salió de la estancia y se sentó no muy lejos del barreño. No entendía por qué alguien como ella vivía en la mitad del bosque. Dobló una rodilla poniendo el pie sobre el pasillo mientras que la otra la dejaba estirada. Apoyó el brazo sobre la rodilla. Ella estaba restregando bien el haori para que se marchasen las manchas de sangre y las de suciedad contra la tabla para lavar a mano. De vez en cuando, se limpiaba el sudor con el antebrazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó de golpe él.

-¿Eh? No tengo nombre – respondió ella sin mirarle.

Esa respuesta hizo que le mirase de golpe. ¿Cómo que no iba tener ningún nombre? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Vio que en sus ojos decía la verdad y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el frente y la apoyó contra la shoji.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes nombre? – Preguntó él sin parecer que le importara.

-Crecí en este lugar, sola. Los animales son mis únicos amigos – contestó ella dejando de mover los brazos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-¿Padres? ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó ella sin entender.

Sesshomaru le miró sorprendido. Ella le estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada y esperando su respuesta. ¿Realmente no sabía lo que era o le estaba tomando el pelo? Pero al mirarla, pudo comprobar que no se lo estaba tomando.

-Según me dijeron los animales, nací de una rama de ese árbol – señaló un gran árbol que había un poco más atrás del Torii. – Quizás pensarás que estoy loca pero los animales nunca mienten.

-¿Entonces nunca has salido de aquí?

-Lo más lejos que he ido ha sido a una cascada con un lado que hay cerca de aquí – sonrió un poco. – Me encantaría poder salir de aquí y ver todas las cosas que nunca he visto… pero nunca podré hacer eso – se puso las manos sobre los muslos. - ¿Qué eres? ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué quieres saber quién soy?

-Porque nunca he visto un ser tan parecido a mí – respondió ella sonriendo.

Él dudó unos instantes mirando hacia adelante. Una pequeña brisa sopló moviendo los cabellos de ambos e incluso el velo de aquella joven. Ella esperaba a que él le contestase pero parecía que él no quería hacerlo. Continuó lavando el haori hasta que lo sacó del barreño para ver si estaba completamente limpio. Se levantó apoyando primero los dedos sobre el pasillo. Puso un pie en su sandalia de esparto, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y caminó hasta una cuerda que estaba atada en una rama y llegaba a una de las columnas del templo. En ese momento vio que el aquel cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y el velo por la mitad del muslo. Tendió el haori en esa cuerda y lo estiró bien colocándolo.

-Soy un youkai – dijo él haciendo que ella se girase hacia él.

-¿Qué es un youkai? – Le preguntó ella.

-Es un ser muy poderoso, incluso más que un humano.

-¿Y que es un humano? – Se acercó a él despacio.

-Unos seres inferiores y débiles. Nosotros, los youkais, podríamos matarlos con sólo mover dos dedos.

-Eso es cruel… - se quedó enfrente de él con las manos cogidas. - ¿Cómo unos seres pueden hacer daño a otros?

-La guerra es así. La supervivencia de cada raza depende de ella – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en la shoji.

-Eso es una tontería. Debería haber un pacto entre cada ser para que reine la paz – se sentó en el pasillo de madera y le miró. – Una vez soñé que había una gran guerra y con un altar de piedra. Todavía no sé lo que significa pero cada vez siento que, ese momento, se está acercando – entrecerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru le miraba de reojo. No sabía por qué sentía pena por aquella joven de mirada dulce y cálida. Miró hacia delante mientras que una pequeña brisa sopló suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella brisa que siempre hacía en aquel lugar. Abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando una sonrisa. Luego giró un poco la cabeza mirando las heridas que tenía él. Movió la cabeza hacia el cielo y luego hacia los lados cuando escuchó a los pájaros cantar mientras sobrevolaban el templo. Un canario de color rojo con las puntas de las de color naranja se acercó a ella con una pequeña flor en el pico. La joven del cabello rubio la cogió con la izquierda mientras que estiraba dos dedos de la mano derecha para que el canario se posara en ellos.

-Brisa – dijo él de pronto haciendo que ella le mirase.

-¿Brisa? – Repitió.

-Ese será tu nombre, Brisa – dijo.

-¿Brisa? ¿Por qué Brisa?

-Se nota que te gusta cuando sopla el aire y tu sonrisa es como una brisa. Por eso, te llamaré Brisa.

-¿Has oído eso señor Canario? Ya tengo nombre – le dijo ella al canario rojo con las puntas de las alas naranjas.

Esa noche, mientras dormía con aquel canario a su lado, había algo que le incomodaba. Aunque hubiera pasado un tiempo de la llegada de Sesshomaru no podía evitar estar algo incómoda e intranquila. Empezó a mover la cama sobre la almohada rellena de judías, trigo negro y abalorios de plástico. Algo le impedía dormir.

-Sueño-

_En medio de aquel gran valle, la tierra se había partido en dos y una parte de ellas, se había levantado. De esa enorme grieta salían esqueletos de muchos que yacían muertos desde hacía siglos. Iban con espadas y lanzas, listos para una guerra. En el otro lado de tierra, había un grupo de seres de fuerza superior y entre ellos, puedo reconocer a uno. Acercándose a ese valle, dos grupos distintos de seres iban preparados para luchar._

_Ella podía sentir la angustia de la naturaleza, el medio de los animales y el odio de cada ser que se había reunido en aquel lugar. Intentó acercarse al ser que conocía pero sus pies no se movían, no quería que él luchara, aunque sabía que ese era su destino. Lo empezó a llamar con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que no le escuchaba._

_De pronto, apareció en medio de una cueva y enfrente de ella un altar. ¿Qué hacía de nuevo en ese lugar? Se fijando más cuando vio que, aquella piedra, empezaba a derramar sangre. Se tapó la boca con una mano sorprendida y asustada. Poco a poco, un cuerpo comenzó a aparecer haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. El cuerpo que se estaba desangrándose en aquella piedra en forma de altar era…_

-Fin del sueño-

-¡Nooo! – Gritó despertándose y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca de Sesshomaru.

Ella lo miró unos segundos con los ojos llorosos y sin pensárselo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él se sorprendió debido a la repentina reacción de Brisa. Abrió los ojos cuando comenzó a escucharla que lloraba abrazada a él. Lentamente, Sesshomaru puso una mano en la espalda de ella mientras que la otra la ponía detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Cada noche la escuchaba llorar o gritar pero, esa noche en especial, era la primera vez que lo llamaba y no entendía por qué había ido a su habitación.

-No quiero… no quiero… soñar más con esto… - dijo entre sollozos.

Él la abrazó más fuerte atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Notaba que el cuerpo de aquella joven temblaba pero no era por el llanto sino por el miedo que le había producido aquel sueño. La mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida. La recostó sobre el futón, la tapó con el edredón y se quedó mirando el rostro angelical de aquella joven tan extraña. Cuando se fue a levantar para irse, algo le agarró la muñeca. Al mirar, la vio que estaba despierta y le estaba mirando. ¿No quería que se marchara? Se tumbó a su lado y fue entonces, cuando Brisa pudo cerrar los ojos aun así no le soltó la muñeca.

Brisa sabía que cuando se le curase, él se marcharía a pelear junto a su padre contra los Gatos Leopardo. Ella sabía muchas cosas pero había otras que desconocía, como lo que había fuera de aquel bosque en el que vivía. Podía conocer el pasado y el futuro de cualquiera menos del de ella. No podía controlar aquello ya que, había muchas veces, se quedaba en blanco y se desmayaba. Cada noche que tenía ese extraño sueño, no volvía a dormir pero aquella noche, se quedó dormida cuando se acurrucó en los brazos del youkai.

Los días continuaban avanzando tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar. Cada día, la amistad entre Brisa y Sesshomaru crecía y cada vez que los humanos atacaban aquel lugar, el lord la protegía para que no se la llevaran. Él no entendía por qué lo hacía pero, verla sonreír, le gustaba cuando ella jugaba con los pájaros o con el resto de animales que había en aquel bosque.

Una mañana, ella estaba dentro del río de cuclillas intentando coger algunos peces pero, al intentar coger uno que pasaba por su lado, cayó al agua mojándose entera y quedándose sentada. Brisa enfurruñó la boca. De pronto, vio una mano delante de ella y al levantar la cabeza, sonrió que se trataba de Sesshomaru. Puso su mano en la de él y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias – le dijo ella.

-Ten más cuidado – le dijo secamente.

-No puedo evitarlo. Soy torpe cuando se trata de cazar un pez – se excusó ella.

Él le miró con su habitual semblante pero no se esperó que ella le salpicara agua. Brisa puso cara de buena hasta que Sesshomaru le salpicara agua también. Eso hizo que una guerra de agua comenzase entre ellos hasta que una flecha pasó por el lado de ella y se clavara en una roca. Ella, asustada, miró hacia el otro lado del río y vio a esos humanos que, cada cinco días, iban a por ella.

-La quiero viva – dijo uno de ellos que iba montado sobre un caballo.

-Vuelve al templo. Yo me ocupo de ellos – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras se ponía delante de ella.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir.

-¡Hazlo! – Le interrumpió.

Brisa asintió sin mucho afán, se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia el templo para ponerse a salvo. Lo que no se esperaba era que hubiese más soldados en esa orilla del río. El youkai chasqueó los dientes molesto. ¿Por qué esos humanos la querían? La cogió de la cintura y saltó hacia la copa de los árboles y los fue saltando uno a uno hasta que llegaron al templo. La dejó en el suelo, enfrente del Torii y luego esperó a que esos humanos aparecieran. Como lo había previsto, esos humanos aparecieron por el bosque pero no pasaron del Torii. Un campo de energía protegía todo ese lugar impidiendo la entrada a gente externa al templo.

Ella se preocupó cuando varias flechas clavadas en la estola del youkai. Las fue quitando mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules. De pronto, un rayo amarillo se llevó por delante a todos esos humanos de una sola estacada. Aparte de los humanos, se llevó algunos árboles haciendo que Brisa se quedase quieta a la vez que sentía un extraño dolor en el cuerpo y luego cayera al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Eso era extraño. La cogió con un solo brazo a escasos centímetros del suelo. Una sombra apareció entre el polvo que se había levantado. Al disiparse, se pudo ver que se trataba de un youkai muy parecido a Sesshomaru pero éste llevaba una coleta alta y una espada apoyada en el hombro pero tampoco tenía aquella luna en la frente.

-Padre – dijo Sesshomaru sin soltar a Brisa.

-Al fin te encuentro – dijo el recién llegado. El youkai de la luna en la frente miró a la joven que tenía en su brazo. – No te preocupes por ella, sigue con vida.

-¿Me querías para algo, padre? – La dejó en el pasillo del templo con cuidado.

-Para ganar una guerra.

-Puede ganarla sin mí, padre.

-Esa joven acabará muriendo, no importa cuánto la protejas. Es su destino – le dijo aquel youkai guardando la espada.

-No permitiré que pase eso, no mientras que esté con ella – dijo serio.

-Haz lo que quieras pero te necesito conmigo en el frente – dijo el youkai recién llegado también serio.

Despertó cuando la noche había caído la noche. Todavía se sentía débil pero no se sorprendió al no ver a Sesshomaru con ella. Se quedó tumbada en aquel lugar un rato más antes de levantarse, rodeó el templo y encontró una pequeña capilla. Se arrodillo delante de aquella capilla, juntó las manos hasta que la punta de los dedos tocó la punta de la nariz.

-Por favor, protege a Sesshomaru y no permita que nada malo le pase – le pidió a la pequeña estatuilla que había en medio de la capilla.

Tiempo después, el youkai regresó a aquel cuando el día se estaba poniendo el sol. Ella, al verlo, sintió una gran felicidad que no podía entender. Lo abrazó feliz sin importarle lo que opinara de ella. Había estado muy preocupada por él. Notó unos brazos abrazándola. Brisa podía notar que él también había estado preocupado por ella. "_No me importa lo que diga mi padre, no permitiré que muera" _pensó Sesshomaru sin dejar de abrazarla. "_Ella sólo me tiene a mí."_

El tiempo transcurría y ellos seguían en aquel templo sin saber que un amor fuerte crecía dentro de los corazones de ambos pero ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Estaban a gusto de estar de esa manera pero se notaba que algo en sus miradas decían de avanzar pero por medio, ellos no lo hacían. Cada vez que sus labios estaban cerca, se ponían nerviosos y se apartaban. Ella no entendía que era aquel sentimiento, igual que le pasaba pero lo que sí sabía era que, cuando él estaba con ella, se sentía feliz y según él, mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

Al pasar el verano, aquel sueño que Brisa tenía noche sí y noche también, se hizo realizar. Aquella mañana, ella podía sentir el llanto de la Naturaleza dentro de ella y los dolores eran más fuertes haciendo que se abrazase a sí misma mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se desgarraba por dentro. ¿Por qué sentía aquello?

-Visión-

_Sabía que debía prisa antes de aquella brutal guerra comenzase. La oscuridad del bosque no le impedía que dejase de correr. En lo hondo del bosque, encontró una cueva. Dentro de aquel lugar notaba un poder grande. Entró despacio y, al fondo de la cueva, vio un altar de piedra manchado de sangre…_

-Fin de la visión-

En ese momento lo supo, la sangre que había visto sobre aquella roca era la de ella. Salió de la estancia donde dormía, rodeó el templo por el pasillo de madera que daba al Torii y se quedó mirando el bosque que había detrás del templo. Nunca había ido por ese lugar ya que se veía tenebroso. Se puso la mano a la altura del pecho mientras observaba el oscuro bosque. Bajó del pasillo con algo de miedo y se acercó a la pequeña capilla donde muchas veces había rezado por la seguridad de su único amigo. Sin pensárselo más, entró en aquel oscuro bosque. No entendía por qué pero, por alguna razón, conocía el camino que le llevaba a su propia muerte. Los dolores eran más fuertes conforme iba avanzando pero ya no podía detenerse. Aun así lo hizo cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva.

No podía negar que tenía miedo pero si no lo hacía Sesshomaru terminar herido y eso, sin duda, no podía permitirlo. Respiró hondo y después de soltar el aire que había inalado, dio un paso hacia la cueva. Cuando quiso dar otro más, notó que algo le había cogido del brazo. Al mirar, vio que se trataba de Sesshomaru. Intentó soltarse de su agarre pero él le cogía bien fuerte. Ella no quería que él estuviese en ese lugar y mucho menos, en ese momento en que su vida estaba a punto de finalizar. El youkai tiró de ella hasta que tenerla contra su pecho y la abrazó.

-Debes dejarme ir sino lo haces, podrías morir – le dijo ella con voz tristona.

-Entonces moriré porque no pienso dejarte que vayas hacia dentro.

-No ha llegado tu hora todavía. Además… tienes que conocer a la mujer que te dará hijos…

-Ya la he conocido. Ésa eres tú – la abrazó más hacia él. Brisa puso sus manos sobre su pecho y se apartó de él lentamente.

-Yo no soy esa mujer. Además, yo no puedo salir de aquí. Siempre que he querido salir, alguien intenta capturarme y tú acabas herido por mi culpa… - le miró. – No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Al menos déjame morir contigo – le cogió de las manos. Brisa negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho antes, que no es tu hora de morir. Todavía tienes algo que hacer – hizo una pausa. – Cuando la tierra haya absorbido toda mi sangre, debes quitarme la tiara y el velo y cuidarlo hasta que…

-Que vuelvas a mi lado – terminó la frase él. Ella asintió.

-Pero recuerda que yo no estoy destinada a estar contigo. Algún día aparecerá esa mujer que protegerás y con la que permanecerás hasta el último día de tu vida – se soltó las manos y se giró.

-Me da igual eso del destino. Sólo te pido que no lo hagas, que no te vayas de mi lado.

-Algún día, dentro muchos años pero muchos años, los humanos comenzarán a prosperar sobre esta tierra y los youkais poco a poco, iréis desapareciendo. Si no hago esto, acabarás muriendo cuando no debes morir… - ladeo un poco la cabeza pero no se giró en ningún momento.

Sesshomaru, al ver que giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarle, le cogió del brazo, la giró completamente y le besó en los labios haciendo que ella le mirase sorprendida. Brisa se puso un poco de puntillas, rodeó el cuello del youkai y le correspondió al beso. Él le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, levantándola un poco del suelo mientras que con la mano del otro brazo, la ponía en la nuca. Aquel beso era sincero y lleno de ese amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven de cabellos rubios como el sol. Se separaron unos centímetros mirándose a los ojos. Sesshomaru le limpió una mejilla mientras tenía tu frente apoyada en la de ella.

-Tengo que irme o será demasiado tarde – le dijo ella.

-Te estaré esperando, Brisa – le dijo él.

-No lo hagas porque no sé si volveré a nacer.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás porque sabes que te necesito – aseguró el youkai.

-Ya te he dicho que… - le puso un dedo en los labios para interrumpirla.

-Sé que lo me has dicho pero no habrá nada que me cambie de opinión sobre lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti. No me interesa cualquier otra mujer, sólo tú.

Brisas le puso una mano en la mejilla y se la acarició con cariño. Le volvió a besar con dulzura y se separó del todo de él. Fue entrando poco a poco soltado su mano y desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva. Quería ir detrás de ella e impedírselo pero todo había sido culpa de esos humanos que no paraban de atacarla y los que habían comenzado esa gran guerra que había llevado a Brisa a sacrificarse para que hubiera paz. Se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo, entró dentro para detenerla pero llegó demasiado tarde. Brisa estaba tumbada sobre un altar de piedra, dejando que su sangre recorriera aquel elemento de la naturaleza hasta que tocó el suelo. Ese contacto produjo que la tierra tomara un color rojizo y que comenzase a brillar. Se fijó que en su cuerpo tenía tres heridas, dos en el abdomen y una en el corazón. Cuando dejó de brillar y el color rojizo del suelo se marchó, se acercó a ella. Le tocó la mejilla y pudo notar que su piel estaba tan fría como la propia nieve. Una esfera de color azul se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva.

-Padre, sálvala – le pidió el youkai más joven.

-Ella volverá algún día pero ahora, no pidas que la reviva – le dijo su padre entrando en la cueva y acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque seguramente ella no quiere que lo haga. También debes pensar por qué ha hecho esto.

-¡Me da igual! – Gritó Sesshomaru ocultando su mirada debajo de su flequillo y con la cabeza agachada. Inu no Taishô miró a su hijo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le gritaba.

-Una vez vine a visitarla – cerró los ojos. – Me dijo que estaba agradecida de tenerte con ella y que, quizás, algún día podría estar con alguien como tú. También me dijo que me queda poco tiempo y que será a causa de unas heridas mortales de un enemigo pero que eso no será mi muerte, será por la noche, en un palacio en llamas… Sesshomaru, sé que te obligué al principio que no estuvieras con ella pero veo que ella te ha cambiado a mejor – le puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo. – Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que ella vuelva.

-¿Cómo sabré que es ella? – Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si realmente la amas, te lo diré el corazón – respondió mostrando una sonrisa, la cual el youkai más joven no vio.

-Ja… todo por culpa de esos malditos humanos… - murmuró el príncipe de los vientos del aire.

-Sesshomaru… - susurró Inu no Taishô sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.


	2. El despertar de la nueva profecía, cap 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**El despertar de la nueva profecía.**_

En una mañana soleada, en medio de un profundo bosque, había una joven con cabellos rubios cual rayos del Sol, labios rojos como la sangre, piel blanca cual nieve y ojos azules como el propio cielo. Esa joven sonreía cálidamente a los ciervos y a los otros animales que estaban alrededor de ella. La mirada de aquella joven era dulce y cálida, como la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Tenía la espalda apoyada en un tronco de árbol que había detrás de ella y su mirada estaba fijada en un libro que había entre sus manos. No sabía exactamente lo que llevaba en aquel lugar pero no le importaba. Le gustaba estar entre la naturaleza. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó una rama romperse.

-Hija, al final te encuentro – comentó la persona recién llegada.

Era el padre de aquella muchacha. El hombre no pasaría de los cuarenta y ocho años. Poseía el cabello castaño, corto y repeinado hacia atrás que hacía combinación con unos ojos color café. El hombre se acercó a su hija y se puso de cuclillas al lado de su ella.

-¿Por qué siempre te encuentro aquí? ¿No puedes quedarte en casa como tus hermanas? – Le preguntó.

-Me gusta estar al aire libre, padre – respondió la joven rubia cerrando el libro y voz tan suave como soplaba el viento ese día.

-Aun así cariño… Bueno, supongo que por eso nos vamos a mudar al campo – dijo el hombre con dulzura. – Venga, volvamos a dentro, comienza a hacer frío y estando enferma no es bueno que estés mucho rato en la rasca.

-Aquí estoy bien, padre. Puedo respirar mejor – le dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-Recuerda que mañana nos vamos al campo. Tienes que terminar de preparar tus cosas y descansar.

-Lo sé padre pero ya acabé de prepararlo todo antes de comer. Es lo que tiene no ir al instituto – sonrió levemente. – Déjeme un poco más, por favor – le pidió.

-¿Me prometes que si te dejo estar un rato más, no te escaparás esta noche de tu cuarto?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Vale, puedes quedarte veinte minutos pero si no apareces, vendré a por ti – le tocó la mejilla.

-Sí, padre – le sonrió con cariño a su padre.

El hombre le mostró una cálida sonrisa y se marchó del bosque dejando ahí a su hija. Ella, que lo observaba en silencio, también sonreía. A pesar de crecer sin una madre, aquella muchacha agradecía tener un padre como él. Continuó con su lectura y cuando pasó el tiempo que le había dejado su padre, volvió a su casa. Echaría de menos Tokio pero por su salud, debían mudarse al campo, donde la contaminación de la ciudad no haría que estuviera enferma.

-Sengoku-

Los días pasaban tranquilos desde que Naraku había sido derrotado. Kagome y Sango estaban sentadas en la ladera hablando y ambas, de vez en cuando, miraban hacia el cielo despejado. Estaban recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido durante la pelea contra Naraku. Sólo había pasado tres meses de aquello y el agujero en la palma del monje Miroku no había desaparecido y eso, les extrañaba a todos. La pulga Myoga llegó, saltó al hombro de la sacerdotisa y le picó en el cuello para succionarle la sangre pero Kagome la aplastó con la mano.

-No dejaré que bebas de mi sangre – dijo Kagome.

-Pero señorita Kagome… su sangre está muy deliciosa, incluso más que la del amo Inuyasha – se excusó la pulguita cayendo al muslo de la humana aplastada.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa para que te bebas mi sangre – dijo la chica del cabello moreno.

De pronto, un gran temblor atizó la tierra. Las dos humanas se levantaron asustadas. ¿Qué estaba pasando y porque había temblado la tierra de repente? La pulga Myoga empezó a saltar nervioso ya que creía saber por qué estaba ocurriendo aquellos temblores. Aquello volvería a suceder. Al cabo de unos minutos, los temblores acabaron.

-Ay madre, ay madre… - decía el anciano Myoga.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido ese terremoto? – Preguntó Sango preocupada.

-Algo terrible se acerca – dijo sin dejar de saltar. – Ella no debe tardar en aparecer porque si no… - dijo preocupado.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas anciano Myoga? – Interrogó Kagome.

-La única que puede hacer que esto pare – respondió serio.

-Vale… ¿y donde la podemos encontrarla? – Espetó la sacerdotisa con una mano en la cintura.

-Ese es el problema. Que ella es un ser muy difícil de encontrar – respondió él con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó una voz. Era Miroku que llegaba a la ladera junto a Inuyasha.

-Sí, Miroku. Myoga nos estaba diciendo que hay una manera de parar estos temblores – habló Kagome.

-¿Ah sí? Ya estás hablando pulga – le amenazó Inuyasha con el puño.

-Hace trescientos años, cien años antes de la muerte de Inu no Taishô, se creó un ser puro, amable y con el corazón más dulce que el de una sacerdotisa o cualquier otro ser. Se dice que tenía el cabello rubio cual rayos de Sol, labios rojos como la sangre, piel blanca cual nieve y ojos azules como el propio cielo…

-¿Se dice? – Le interrumpió Inuyasha.

-Sí, se dice. Yo no lo he visto, tampoco es que se me haya permitido verla… – dijo mala gana Myoga por la interrupción del hanyou. – Ese ser siempre vivía en medio de un gran bosque y siempre vestía con un traje extraño de color verde. Según me contó el General Inu no Taishô, ese ser fue creado para mantener la paz entre todas las razas y que algún día se sacrificaría para que no hubiera guerra temible.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con estos terremotos? – Preguntó el hanyou arqueando la ceja.

-Mucho. Cuando ella estaba viva, no había terremotos y la paz reinaba en todo el país. Hasta que un día, una gran guerra estalló y para poder salvar tanto las vidas humanas, como las de los youkais y como las de los hanyous, se sacrificó a pesar de ser muy joven – contó con los ojos cerrados. – Aunque no se sabía la edad que tenía…

-Y si se sacrificó, ¿cómo la vamos a encontrar? – Preguntó Miroku.

-Sólo podemos esperar a que ese ser vuelva a aparecer – los miró seriamente.

-¿Cómo sabremos que es ese ser? – Cuestionó Kagome.

-Al menos sabemos que es una joven, señorita Kagome – dijo el monje sonriendo.

-Porque los terremotos cesarán y todo volverá a ser como antes - respondió igual de serio. – Sólo ese ser puede traer la paz y la estabilidad entre el mundo de los muertos y el mundo de los vivos.

-Sigo entender por qué se sacrificó si no conocía a nadie – habló Sango. – Digo, ¿no has dicho que vivía en medio un bosque?

-El señor Inu no Taishô la visitó una vez y por lo poco que sé, alguien más estuvo con ella pero no puedo decir quién. Se dice que se sacrificó por él – contó Myoga. – Fue ese ser quien dijo al General que iba a morir en un palacio en llamas…

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que ese ser le dijo al padre de Inuyasha donde iba a morir? – Dijo incrédula Sango.

-Así es – respondió la pulguita con los cuatro brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no nos puede decir quien estuvo con ella? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha tiene razón. Así le podemos preguntar cómo y dónde podemos encontrarla – opinó el monje pervertido.

Myoga permaneció en silencio mirando hacia los lados nerviosos. Inu no Taishô le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie quien había estado con el ser que ellos debían buscar, ya que si algún youkai les estaba espiando, podrían utilizarlo en contra para encontrarla. Así que, optó por decir:

-Cuando los terremotos cesen, deberéis buscar a ese ser y protegerlo para que no le pase nada, porque si muere sin ningún motivo, será peor.

Los tres humanos y el hanyou se miraron entre sí sin entender nada pero prefirieron creerle ya que parecía muy serio. ¿Era cierto aquello que había contado la pulga youkai? Si lo era, esperaban verlo pronto. Otro nuevo temblor hizo que se desestabilizaran y que Myoga comenzase, de nuevo, a saltar. Con cada terremoto, se podían oír los gritos de los aldeanos y la preocupación de Myoga iba a mayor. "_Ojalá que aparezca pronto…" _pensó Myoga cada vez más nervioso.

En un lugar muy lejano, en un templo abandonando, se encontraba un daiyoukai acompañado por un youkai sapo de color verde. Mucho tiempo atrás, él había estado en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo pero ahora, ese lugar estaba completamente vacío. Algo en su interior hacia que su corazón se encogiera. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin estar ahí ¿su corazón reconocía ese lugar y de lo que vivió ahí?

-Amo ¿qué hacemos en este lugar? – Preguntó Jaken.

Pero Sesshomaru no le contestó. Una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo que su cabello plateado se moviera hacia el templo. "_Brisa…." _Pensó el lord cerrando los ojos. Los abrió al notar que una presencia de un youkai de medio poder acercándose. No podía permitir que destrozaran ese lugar, aunque a pesar del tiempo, el templo estaba un poco deteriorado. Se giró hacia el lugar donde estaba el intruso con el semblante serio. Se había dado cuenta que cada vez que él iba a ese lugar, siempre era atacado por youkais pero echaba de menos, aunque no lo quería reconocer, al ser que había vivido en ese lugar.

-Futuro-

Una familia compuesta por tres hijas con su padre llegaba a una enorme casa con la fachada de adoquines y un enorme jardín. Cuando se bajaron del coche, la muchacha del cabello rubio miró su nuevo hogar y luego respiró hondo. Le encanta el olor a campo. En cambio, sus dos hermanas no parecían estar a gusto en aquel lugar. Eda, que así se llamaba la muchacha de labios rojos, entrecerró los ojos al ver la mirada fría que le habían echado sus hermanas. Notó una mano posarse en su hombro haciendo que mirase a su padre que estaba sonriendo.

-Se acostumbrarán – le dijo su padre.

-Si no me afectase estar en la ciudad, no nos hubiera mudado – dijo Eda cabizbaja.

-Lo primero es tu salud, Eda. No te machaques con que a tus hermanas no les guste el campo.

-Pero…

-Ellas comprenden que debemos estar aquí – le interrumpió. – Vamos dentro. Se está acercando la hora de comer.

Aquel día pasó algo lento para la joven Eda que se había pasado todo el día colocando las cosas en su cuarto. Una vez que terminó, abrió el gran ventanal que daba a un gran balcón con terraza y se quedó mirando el paisaje. El bosque siempre le traía paz y armonía y si fuera por ella, viviría allí pero eso, en la sociedad en la que vivía y en la que estaba acostumbrada, no estaba bien visto incluso sus hermanas se metían con ella por eso. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando le pareció ver un destello proveniente del interior del bosque. "_Debe ser el cansancio" _pensó Eda. Se estiró entrando de nuevo en la habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba pero acabó poniéndose de lado. Sin percatarse, se fue quedando dormida abrazada a sí misma.

Cuando se despertó era media noche. La brisa nocturna y el hambre le habían despertado. Bajó a la planta de debajo de la casa y caminó hasta que llegó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió una pieza de fruta. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había al lado de la encimera americana y se comió la pieza de fruta sin ninguna prisa. Como siempre hacía su padre siempre que ella no bajaba de cenar, guardaba la comida en la nevera envuelta en plástico trasparente pero esa noche no le apetecía comerse lo que el cocinero había hecho para ellos. El padre de Eda era dueño de una empresa en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Su nuevo hogar le pillaba a una hora, en Shinkansen, de la capital nipona y podía ir y venir todos los días y más si quería irse en coche.

-Es algo tarde para comer, Eda – dijo una voz al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Tengo hambre, padre – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Debes tratarme como tus hermanas y dejarte de tantas formalidades. Eres la única que estudia en casa y la única que habla así – le dijo el hombre castaño con dulzura. – Ya no estamos en la época antigua para que me trates de usted.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como si…

-Te acostumbrarás – ella le miró. – Ahora, termina de comerte esa fruta y vete a la cama.

-Sí, papá – su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Descanse.

-Eda… ¿qué te acabo de decir?

-Lo siento, es la costumbre – el hombre suspiró. – Que descanses, papá.

-Tú también hija – le despeinó un poco el pelo y se marchó de la cocina.

Eda miró a su padre mientras se comía aquella fruta sin ninguna prisa. Adoraba a su padre y sabía que, a pesar de tenerse que levantarse más temprano debido a la mudanza, a él eso le daba igual. La casa de campo que se habían mudado era bonita y grande. A pesar de eso, lo que ella quería era ir al instituto como sus hermanas y no tener que estudiar en casa pero eso nunca iba a suceder mientras que siguiera enferma. Una que finalizó de cenar, recogió lo que había puesto en medio y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Fue a cerrar el balcón pero salió y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Sengoku-

Sesshomaru, tras acabar con aquel último youkai, se sentó donde muchas veces se había sentado acompañado cuando estuvo en aquel lugar. Su vista se dirigió hacia las estrellas y le pareció ver la imagen de ella en el cielo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero aquella pequeña imagen desapareció en cuestión de segundos. "_Sólo era una ilusión…" _pensó entrecerrando los ojos. Jaken miraba a su amo sin entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. "_Hacía unos meses, mientras que íbamos detrás de Naraku, que no se comportaba de esta manera… ¿Qué le estará pasando al amo bonito?" _pensó el pequeño youkai.

-Jaken – le llamó el youkai más grande.

-¿Sí, amo? – Respondió el nombrado.

-Mañana quiero que te quedes aquí – le dijo sin apartar la vista sobre aquellos puntos brillantes del cielo.

-Como ordene amo – dijo el pequeño youkai verde.

-Futuro-

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Los rayos de Sol, se colaron entre las cortinas del balcón haciendo que la joven que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama remolonease para tener que abrir los ojos. Se giró hacia su izquierda para ver la hora sobre el despertador que había sobre la mesita de noche. Las diez y media. Remoloneó un poco sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas. No quería levantarse pero ¿qué hacía en la cama toda la mañana? Acabó sentándose sobre la cama. Tenía los cabellos desordenados y revueltos. Se peinó un poco con las manos mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño que había en su habitación que estaba detrás de una puerta que estaba al lado de un gran armario pero antes de entrar, se volvió para correr las cortinas de las ventanas y la del balcón para que la luz entrase en su cuarto.

Se dio una ducha de unos veinte minutos, salió del baño con una toalla liada por el cuerpo y caminó hacia su armario. Se puso las manos sobre su cintura mirando la ropa que tenía. Al final optó por un vestido de manga corta y corto, con el liso en verde oscuro y la falda de tablas con un estampado de cuadros en verde claro. Cogió, también, una sudadera larga, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con capucha e interior de forro polar de color blanco, con una cremallera oculta en la parte delantera, bolsillos al bies y los puños y la parte inferior en punto elástico, unas medias verde oscuro y unas bailarinas en tonos verdes y negro y con un adorno de lazo.

-Lista – se dijo mirando el espejo.

Pero se dio cuenta que todavía su cabello todavía estaba mojado y desordenado. Fue al baño nuevamente y se peinó despacio sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Luego se recogió en el pelo en una coleta alta de caballo, lo que provocó, que su radiante cabello rubio se tornase en un color castaño café. Cada vez que se recogía el cabello le ocurría aquello y sus labios rojos se ponían color rosa pastel. Encima del coletero, se puso un lazo de color verde claro. Todo en ella cambiaba menos sus ojos. Nunca podría comprender por qué ocurría aquello ya que, según su padre, la convertían en otra persona.

-Es hora de explorar el bosque – se dijo sonriendo.

Salió del baño y abrió el gran ventanal que daba aquel enorme balcón. Hizo la cama y al mirar el despertador, vio que sólo eran las once y medio. "_Todavía tengo tiempo para darme una vuelta por el bosque pero antes, cogeré algo de comer, ¡me muero de hambre!" _Pensó mientras salía de su habitación. Bajó feliz por las escaleras pero con cuidado y se fue directa a la cocina. Allí se encontró con un hombre alto, un poco viejo con un bigote y pelo canoso. Llevaba gafas y llevaba un uniforme de mayordomo.

-Buenos días señorita – le dijo aquel hombre amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Hola Wang – le devolvió el saludo.

Cogió seis paquetes con tres galletas cada uno, las guardó en los bolsillos de la sudadera y cogió una manzana que empezó a comerse mientras salía de la cocina. En la puerta del jardín se detuvo mirando el frondoso bosque. Sin duda, ese lugar le trasmitía paz. El mayordomo le había seguido con una bandeja entre las mano donde había un vaso de leche. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Irá a darse un paseo, señorita? – Le preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, volveré para la hora de comer – respondió. Cogió la leche y se la bebió.

-Recuerde que hoy viene su nuevo profesor.

-Lo sé Wang, lo sé pero para ese entonces ya estaré aquí – dejó el vaso de nuevo en la bandeja y la manzana.

Se despidió del hombre con la mano y caminó hacia el bosque. No podía negar que le gustaba aquel lugar tan tranquilo. Se fue adentrando sin darse cuenta de cuanto caminaba. Otra vez vio ese destello que había visto la noche anterior desde su balcón. Cuando se fijó mejor, puedo observar que se trataba de un ciervo dorado. Sus pies continuaron con la caminada mientras seguía a aquel ciervo tan extraño. Era la primera vez que veía uno como aquel y quería tocarlo pero el animal no se dejaba alcanzar.

-Sengoku-

Sesshomaru entró en la cueva donde hacía años que no entraba. Se acercó al altar pero ya no estaba el cuerpo de aquella joven la cual protegió. El recuerdo de aquel día siempre le venía a la mente provocándole una frustración por no haber tenido en ese momento a Tenseiga con él para poder volver a revivirla. "_Brisa…" _pensó mirando aquel altar de piedra. Vio que, donde estuvo su cuerpo sin vida, había todavía tres manchas rojas. Sin previo aviso, se dio media vuelta y volvió al templo sin mirar atrás.

Al salir, vio que los pájaros se habían juntado en un punto del cielo y comenzaron a volar en manada hacia algún lugar. Eso le pareció extraño aun así, no le dio mucha importancia. Prosiguió su camino hasta que encontró al pequeño youkai que siempre le acompañaba pero, cuando le quedaban unos pasos para alcanzarlo, se detuvo. Algo en su interior se había removido anunciándolo de algo pero no le prestó ninguna atención. No sabía que era aquel sentimiento pero le decía que siguiera a esos pájaros que había visto. Debía continuar su viaje para hacerse el youkai más poderoso.

En un lugar lejano, en una de las aldeas humanas que había repartido por aquellas tierras, tres humanos y un hanyou se habían detenido al notar que la tierra había dejado de temblar. Myoga saltó al hombro de su amo haciendo que todos girasen para mirar a la pulguita. Entonces, ésta dijo:

-Ha aparecido. Amo Inuyasha, hay que buscar a ese ser antes de que lo haga alguien con malas intenciones.

-Pero no sabemos por dónde buscar – argumentó el monje.

-Estoy seguro que ese ser os llevará a donde esté – dijo Myoga.

-¿Cómo sabremos que es el ser que estamos buscando? – Preguntó Sango.

-Recordar esto: "cabellos rubios cual rayos del Sol, labios rojos como la sangre, piel blanca cual nieve y ojos azules como el propio cielo". Es todo lo que necesitáis saber para encontrarlo – respondió serio. – Ah, y que vivió en medio de un bosque.

Aquel grupo se miraron no muy convencidos de poder encontrar a alguien con esa descripción. Esa misma tarde, salieron en busca de ese ser que puede traer la paz a un mundo inestable. Shippo se reunió con ellos en la mitad del camino pero, ese viaje, era como buscar una ajuga en un pajar, algo imposible de llevar a cabo.

Durante tres largos días, fueron buscando en cada aldea que iban encontrándose. Lo que extrañaron era que nuevos y extraños youkais aparecían. Ayudaban a los aldeanos que eran atacados por esos youkais. Ellos pensaron en no tener que luchar más y poder hacer sus vidas pero parecía que todavía no podían hacer eso. Se detuvieron para comer algo y a descansar de haber andado desde que amaneció. Inuyasha se dejó caer en el suelo mientras que Kagome sacaba lo que había guardado en su mochila amarilla para los viajes.

-Esto es estúpido – comentó el hanyou con un dedo dentro de la oreja y con los ojos cerrados. – Llevamos tres días de viaje y no hemos encontrado a nadie con la descripción que nos dio el anciano Myoga.

-Ten más paciencia querido amigo – dijo Miroku. – Acabamos de empezar.

-¿Cómo vamos de comida, Kagome? – Preguntó Sango a su amiga.

-Todavía tenemos para tres días más – respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa. – Pero… como Inuyasha siga comiendo tanto, no nos durará mucho.

-Tendremos que darle menos al glotón de Inuyasha – comentó Shippo, segundos después, recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte del hanyou. - ¡Kagome! – Se quejó el pequeño llorando.

-Inuyasha, ¡abajo! – Dijo Kagome con los ojos cerrados.

Al instante de pronunciar esas palabras, el hanyou cayó hacia delante golpeándose la cara. Sin duda, hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba esas palabras y no pudieron evitar dejar escapar unas risitas. De pronto, sintieron una presencia demoniaca acercándose a ellos. Ya conocían bastante bien esa presencia y sabían quién era. Una bola de luz se detuvo enfrente de ellos y tomó forma humana dando paso a un youkai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados que en la estola que llevaba en el brazo derecho, colgada un pequeño youkai de color verde y con un bastón de dos cabezas.

-Tan inútil como siempre – dijo Sesshomaru con algo de desprecio.

-Sesshomaru… ¿A qué has venido? ¿Quieres pelea? – Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Sesshomaru, no os peleéis ahora. Vuestras peleas suelen durar mucho y no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos está mal herido y… si hieres a Inuyasha debemos retrasarnos un día o dos más en nuestra búsqueda… - le pidió Kagome.

-Aunque ya vamos mal, si os peleáis ya podemos volver a la aldea sin ella – añadió Miroku levantándose con la ayuda del bastón.

-¿Sin ella? – Repitió sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían aquellos humanos.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de los terremotos que había hasta hace tres días? Myoga nos contó que una vez existió un ser que mantenía la paz entre dos mundos y que se sacrificó por alguien – le contó Kagome. – Debemos buscarla porque….mh… exactamente no sé por qué debemos buscarla pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Sesshomaru, al escuchar eso, miró a la humana sorprendido. Aquel grupo se sorprendió al ver el gesto del lord ya que era la primera vez que lo veían así. "_¿Por qué están buscando a Brisa? ¿Qué querrán de ella?_" Pensó el youkai poniendo su rostro habitual de indiferencia. Les dio la espalda, pensativo. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel día en la perdió sin darle tiempo en decirle correctamente lo que sentía. "_Brisa está muerta, nunca la encontrarán…" _pensó abriendo un poco los ojos despacio. De pronto, una nutria gigante y robusta del tamaño de un ogro común de color café claro que vestía pieles de color café oscuro, se comenzó a divisar a los lejos. El lord comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente mientras que aquella nutria youkai se terminaba de acercarse.

-¡Pero si es el padre de Kanta! – Exclamó Miroku al reconocerlo.

-¿Habrá ocurrido algo? – Comentó Kagome con voz preocupante.

-Hola, chicos – saludó amablemente el padre de Kanta.

-¿Dónde está Kanta? – Le preguntó Shippo al no ver a su amigo.

-En la orilla del río que hay cerca de aquí… a punto de morir – respondió cabizbajo.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron todos.

-¿Y lo has dejado solo? – Inquirió Shippo preocupado. – Kagome, tienes que curar – le dijo el pequeño zorrito cogiendo la pierna de su amiga.

-No está solo. Hace un par de días, encontramos a una humana en la orilla del río donde estábamos, esperamos a que se despertara para darle algo de comer y desde entonces está con nosotros. Kanta está con esa humana – explicó el padre nutria.

-¿Pero qué paso? – Preguntó Kagome colocándose bien la mochila, lista para dirigirse hacia el río.

-Él y la humana estaban en la orilla encendiendo una hoguera, para que ella pudiera asar los peces, cuando hemos sido atacados. Kanta se ha puesto en medio entre el youkai y la humana. Cuando me he dado cuenta de ello, Kanta estaba gravemente herido – la nutria entrecerró los ojos pero luego miró a Sesshomaru. – Tú me ayudas a revivir la otra vez. Por favor, salva a mi hijo – le pidió.

-¿Y cómo es la humana? – Preguntó serio Miroku. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda de pronto.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo de eso! – Intervino Kagome. – Por favor, lléveme dónde está Kanta. Debemos curar esa herida antes de que sea tarde.

-Sí – dijo la nutria youkai asintiendo.

Todos, inclusive Sesshomaru, siguieron a la nutria. El lord estaba siendo llevado a la fuerza por Kagome que tiraba de su brazo. Eso al lord no le hacía gracia pero por alguna razón, sentía que debía ir. Al cabo de un rato andando, llegaron al río. Subieron un poco por la orilla y cerca de una cascada, había una humana con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta con un lazo, vestimenta extraña y que estaba sentada en el suelo. El padre nutria se acercó a ella dejando rezagados a los demás y le tocó el hombro a la chica, lo que hizo que ella girase la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Kanta… Kanta está… - comenzó a decir la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

El grupo de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Jaken vieron que era joven hermosa, con ojos azules y labios rosa palo. Kagome se sorprendió al ver que aquella joven estaba utilizando ropa del futuro. Liado en la sudadera gris, que estaba entre sus brazos, estaba el cuerpo de Kanta. Kagome salió de su sorpresa y se acercó a la nutria haciendo que la chica castaña le mirase desconcertada. La joven de cabello negro cogió la sudadera y de pronto….

-¡Buh! – Exclamó Kanta abriendo los ojos y estirando los brazos hacia su padre.

Kagome tiró hacia arriba al pequeño youkai haciendo que todos mirasen hacia arriba. Inuyasha saltó para coger aquella prenda y aterrizó a unos pocos pasos de la nutria y de la joven castaña. Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Kanta no paraba de reírse mientras que era observado por todos. El hanyou dejó a la pequeña nutria en el suelo quedándose con la sudadera manchada de sangre y al olerla, pudo saber que aquella sangre no era de Kanta si no la humana que estaba al lado de la sacerdotisa. Al fijarse mejor, vio que un líquido rojo caía por los dedos.

-Papi, Eda me ha salvado – le contó el niño nutria.

-Gracias, Eda – le dijo el padre nutria.

-Kagome, deberías curarse la mano a ella. Está herida – le aconsejó Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? E-estoy bien – cerró la mano y la puso detrás de su espalda.

-Eso no es cierto Eda. Por mi culpa te has herido – dijo Kanta cogido de la pierna de la muchacha.

Ella le miró con ternura. Se agachó despacio poniéndose de cuclillas y luego le enseñó la palma de la mano. En menos de tres segundos, la herida se cerró completamente mientras que ella le mostraba una linda sonrisa. Inuyasha vi que las manchas de sangre de la sudadera se habían ido. Los demás estaban impactados. ¿Cómo había hecho aquello? Shippo se acercó a Kanta y Eda y le preguntó a la humana:

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Siempre que me hago alguna herida ocurre lo mismo – respondió mientras se levantaba. – Esas ropas… ¿tú eres… de mi época? – Se arriesgó a decir Eda a Kagome.

-Sí. ¿Cómo… como has hecho para llegar hasta aquí? – Respondió la joven de ojos color café.

-Recuerdo que seguía un ciervo dorado por un bosque hasta que entró en un pozo…y luego hubo un destello… - contó Eda y luego miró las caras de incredulidad que habían puesto los recién llegados.

-¿Nos tomas el pelo? ¿Un ciervo dorado? – Dijo Inuyasha chasqueando los dientes.

-Es la verdad, hanyou. Sé que es imposible de creer pero lo único que quiero es volver a casa. Mi padre debe estar preocupado – dijo Eda mirándolo de reojo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a escuchar el piar de varios pájaros y al mirar, vio que estaban posados en las ramas de los árboles. "_Esos pájaros…." _Pensó mirando a la humana que tenía enfrente. ¿Esa humana era Brisa? ¿Su Brisa? No podía ser, no se parecía a nada a ella. De pronto, las aguas del río se comenzaron a mover hasta que salió una especie de dragón haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Aquel dragón alargó una de las garras hacia Eda pero ella se apartó justo a tiempo haciendo que sólo se llevase el coletero y el lazo. El cabello de Eda fue cayendo mientras se tornaba en un rubio como los rayos del Sol y sus labios volvieron a tener un color rojo sangre.


	3. Una nueva misión, cap 3

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Una nueva misión: encontrar los tres objetos.**_

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a esa humana con los ojos bien abiertos pero no era el único. Su padre había tenido razón, ella había vuelto. Poco a poco notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir débilmente ya que el hielo que se había creado alrededor de éste, le impedía que latiera más fuerte. De nuevo, el dragón alargó su garra hacia ella y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle, ella notó como alguien le cogía de la cintura y la apartaba de la orilla, dejándola entre los árboles. Eda se quedó mirando a su salvador antes de que éste se diese la vuelta, desvainase su espada y se dirigiera hacia el dragón de agua. Shippo, Kanta y su padre se acercaron dónde estaba Eda por orden de Inuyasha y Jaken se había puesto a salvo para no molestar al lord.

-Visión-

_Estaba sentada en el pasillo de un templo mirando hacia las estrellas. Giró la cabeza y vio que alguien con la cabellera plateada estaba a su lado. Pudo notar que sonreía al mirarlo aunque no lo veía bien. Alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla pero se detuvo ya que le estaba mirando y vio que tenía bonitos pero extraños ojos dorados. Le sonrió feliz y ambos volvieron a mirar hacia las estrellas hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante._

-Fin de la visión-

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y luego se pasó una mano por la frente. Cuando se quitó la mano de la cabeza, el flequillo cayó despacio sobre sus ojos. El dragón escupió por la boca un remolino de agua hacia el taiyoukai de cabellera plateada pero él contrarrestó el ataque con otro ataque de Bakusaiga. Tan fue el ataque, que atravesó por la mitad al dragón. Eda tenía que tener los ojos cerrados ya que muchas imágenes aparecían en su mente cuando miraba a hacia los que estaban peleando, lo que provocaba que no se percatase que estaba siendo observada por un pequeño youkai verde con los ojos saltones. "_¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru la ha protegido?" _Pensó Jaken sin dejar de intentar buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta pero no era el único que se la hacía. Inuyasha miraba a su medio hermano y luego miró hacia la humana de cabellera rubia como rayos de Sol. Ella se había puesto de cuclillas con las manos en la cabeza y con los ojos apretados.

-Visión-

_Se encontraba en medio de un río. Delante de ella había alguien que crujía sus garras dispuesto a matar a las personas que había enfrente de ellos. Tenía una cabellera sedosa y plateada. Vio que él le decía algo pero no lograba escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, sólo movía los labios. Luego, le gritó y fue cuando se dio la vuelta. Un grupo de hombres con lanzas, arcos y flechas y con armaduras se puso al otro lado del río. Notó que alguien le cogía de la cintura, la pegaba al cuerpo de quien la sostenía y luego comenzaba a volar. Aun así, los hombres de las armaduras de guerra empezaron a disparar flechas, las cuales, algunas de ellas le dieron al ser que la sostenía..._

-Fin de la visión-

Eda abrió los ojos y se extrañó ya que era de noche. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿El joven de cabellera plateada, el que le había apartado de la pelea, estaba bien? Se sentó sobre el duro suelo y se percató que un haori estaba encima de su cuerpo, como si fuera un manta. Al lado de ella había una pequeña hoguera encendida y unos palos con unos cuantos peces. Se fue levantando mirando hacia el río. Su vista se dirigía hacia al ser que se estaba bañando en el río. Sólo pudo ver su cabellera plateada larga y su espalda con aquellas marcas por su cintura y por sus brazos. Se quedó quieta en el filo de la orilla del río con la mirada fija en la espalda de ese ser. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando se dio la vuelta y vio su torso bien formado de ese joven que se estaba bañando. Miró hacia los lados nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando. "_¿Dónde está Kanta y su padre? ¿Y quién es ese que se está bañando?" _Pensó Eda acercándose al haori que estaba tirado en el suelo. El joven de cabellera plateada salió del río por la orilla contraria a donde estaba ella y se comenzó a vestir. De pronto, los matorrales que había cerca de la hoguera, comenzaron a moverse hasta que dio paso a dos chicas, una con el cabello castaño y otra morena, un monje y un joven que tenía los ojos dorados, el cabello plateado y con orejas de perro. "_¿Quiénes son ellos?" _Pensó la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó la muchacha morena sonriendo.

-Pues… estoy bien – respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta. - ¿Quiénes sois?

-Yo me llamo Kagome y soy la sacerdotisa de una pequeña aldea – se presentó la muchacha del pelo moreno. – Ellos son Miroku, un monje pervertido, Sango, una exterminadora de demonios e Inuyasha – se agachó para coger un pequeño youkai zorro entre los brazos. – Y él es Shippo, un youkai zorro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Cuestionó Sango.

-¿Yo? Eda, me llamo Eda Kusanagi – respondió un poco cohibida.

-¿Kusanagi? – Repitió Kagome ya que le sonaba ese apellido. - ¡Ah! ¿Eres familiar del dueño de la empresa que…? Sí, esa que es muy importante que está en el centro de Tokio…. ¿cómo se llamaba…? Leñes, no me acuerdo… era algo de enter…

-TB Entertainment – terminó de decir Eda. – El dueño es mi padre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo cuando estaba en el futuro siempre veía todos los programas que echaban y me gusta mucho uno de sus estrellas – dijo Kagome con ojos brillosos, cosa que a Inuyasha no le sintió bien.

-Sí, lo digo en serio – sonrió mientras encogía los hombros y fue cuando se fijó mejor de las orejas que tenía el joven que vestía ropas rojas y que tenía el cabello plateado. - ¿Esas orejas son de perro? ¿Son de verdad? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

-Sí, Inuyasha es… - comenzó a decir el monje.

-Un hanyou. Un ser mitad bestia, mitad humana. Su madre era una hermosa princesa que se enamoró de un youkai poderoso que murió la misma noche que él nació – le interrumpió Eda. Movió la cabeza con los ojos apretados.

Al abrirlos, vio que la miraban atónitos. "_¿Cómo es que sabe eso? Nadie, excepto nosotros, sabe que el padre de Inuyasha fue un gran taiyoukai" _pensaba Kagome sin dejar de mirarla detenidamente. Había algo que el anciano Myoga no les había contado pero, cuando volvieran a la aldea, se lo preguntarían. El hanyou examinaba con mucha atención a la joven que tenía enfrente. De improviso, Sesshomaru salió de los matorrales a paso lento. En una mano llevaba el lazo que el dragón del agua le había arrancado a la joven que se parecía tanto a Brisa. Cuando Eda giró la cabeza hacia el taiyoukai, la mirada ambarina y la mirada azulada se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo pero ese contacto ocular no duró mucho tiempo ya que el lord apartó la vista.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Inuyasha de mala gana al ver a su hermano.

-¿Por qué debo dar explicaciones a un mitad bestia como tú? – Cuestionó fríamente.

-Visión-

_Un joven con la cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y kimono blanco con bordados de color rojo con hexágonos dibujados y sobre el cual llevaba una armadura de acero con púas contra un joven que tenía que orejas de perro, cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y vestía de rojo. Ambos estaban en una especie de tumba gigantesca de algún demonio que aún tenía su armadura puesta. De pronto, el joven que llevaba el kimono blanco se transformó en un perro gigante pero el otro joven, el de vestimenta roja, se enfrentó a ese perro hasta que le cortó el brazo izquierdo…_

-Fin de la visión-

Eda movió de la cabeza hacia los lados con los ojos cerrados y con los dedos encima de sus párpados. ¿Por qué, desde que llegó a ese lugar tan extraño, tenía esa clase de imágenes? ¿Acaso eran cosas que ella debía haber sabido o debía de saber? A ella no le gustaba las guerras y ese tipo de imágenes no le gustaban para nada. Abrió los ojos despacio y se sentó junto aquel extraño grupo. Kagome le dio uno de los palos donde había un pescado asado y empezó a comer con cuidado de no quemarse. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar, de vez en cuando, al youkai que estaba alejado del grupo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano. ¿Por qué se separaba de ellos?

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Escuchó de pronto.

-¿Hacer el qué? – Preguntó Eda sin saber a qué se refería.

-Curarte por ti sola la herida de la mano – le dijo Inuyasha.

-No lo sé, desde que era pequeña podía curarme las heridas sola – dijo Eda mordiendo un poco su pez.

-¿Quieres que me crea eso? ¿Y qué has llegado aquí porque perseguías un ciervo dorado? – Inquirió el hanyou. – Eso es totalmente imposible si no fueras un youkai o hanyou pero no lo eres.

Eda no contestó a lo que había dicho aquel joven con orejas de perro. Al terminar, todos se tumbaron en el suelo para descansar. Había sido un día largo y duro y necesitaban energía para el viaje de vuelta. Todos se habían quedado dormidos excepto la joven que había llegado del futuro. Se sentó y vio que, como cuando había despertado, el haori le estaba tapando. Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el youkai que todavía seguía apoyado en el mismo árbol con los ojos cerrados pero, al acercarse, él los abrió asustando un poco a la joven. Se puso de rodillas a su lado cuando vio que tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados buscando algo que le pudiera servir de venda y al mirar las piernas, vio las medias. Se pasó unas manos por encima de la tela y sin previo aviso, se levantó y se alejó un poco de Sesshomaru. Un par de minutos después, volvió a aparecer con las medias en las manos y algunas hojas, fue al río, mojó las medias en él y se volvió con el medio hermano de aquel hanyou. El taiyoukai había estado observándola en silencio. Vio como se ponía al lado de él y con los dientes, rompía ambas patas de las pantis.

-Tienes una herida infectada debido a que le ha entrado tierra y si no te la curo, nunca se curará – le explicó ella con una voz que parecía dulce y armoniosa. – Por favor, déjame que la cure.

El lord abrió los ojos al escucharla, esas fueron las primeras palabras que Brisa le dijo cuándo se conocieron. Se quedó quieto mientras observaba muy atento lo que estaba haciendo. Eda aplastaba bien aquellas hojas para hacer una especie de pasta para luego restregarla en la herida del brazo del youkai. Con las yemas de los dedos cogió de aquella sustancia pastosa y se lo echó sobre la herida. Él podía notar que aquella sonrisa era la que siempre le mostraba Brisa cuando le curaba alguna herida. ¿Realmente era ella? Ella le lio las patas de las medias alrededor del brazo una vez que terminó de esparcir las hojas aplastadas. Las ató bien para que hiciera un poco de presión sobre la herida.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho humana? – Preguntó Sesshomaru con su tono de indiferencia.

-Me llamo Eda y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre – dijo un poco molesta pero acabó sonriendo.

Se sentó a su lado y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado. Sesshomaru miraba cada centímetro de la joven que estaba sentada a su lado pero todo en aquella joven era igual a como recordaba a Brisa. Pestañas largas y negras, mejillas con un toque rosado, nariz pequeña y la piel suave y blanca. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco. Abrió los ojos para poder mirar aquellos puntitos que brillaban en el cielo.

-¿Tú has visto anteriormente las estrellas con alguien, verdad? – Le preguntó ella sin mirarle.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella arrugó la boca mientras asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué miras a las estrellas?

-Porque son libres… y bonitas – dijo sin apartar la vista de las estrellas y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos al escuchar la respuesta. Los abrió cuando notó que algo se posaba en su hombro. Vio que ella había puesto su cabeza instintivamente pero seguía mirando las estrellas. El lord no la apartó en ningún momento, no le molestaba. Sin duda, el olor del cabello de la joven del cabello rubio olía bien. Le encantaba el olor que desprendía pero estar de aquella manera le encantaba mucho más. Continuaron mirando las estrellas mirando en silencio. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando a su lado? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía? Se fue quedando dormida lentamente.

-Sueño-

_En medio de un bosque, él se encontraba en medio de un bosque pero no estaba solo. Él se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol y entre las piernas, sentada de rodillas, se encontraba una mujer a la que no podía ver el rostro pero sí lo que tenía entre los brazos. Era un precioso bebé tan parecido a su padre pero tan bello como la mujer que lo sostenía. Ella puso la cabeza en el hombro de él para que el youkai la pudiera abrazar con protección y amor. Luego, él puso una mano en la cabeza del bebé y se acarició levemente. Ambos parecían felices…_

-Fin del sueño -

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de Inuyasha se disponía a salir de viaje de nuevo rumbo de nuevo a la aldea pero no sabían que iban a hacer con Eda. Ella estaba sentada en una roca enfrente de la hoguera apagada. Por alguna extraña razón se había despertado tumbada en el suelo y tapada con aquel haori. Sesshomaru se había ido antes de que todos se despertasen, así que nadie sabía dónde estaba. Eda no parecía estar por la labor de marcharse con ellos.

-Nos la tenemos que llevar. Recordad lo que dijo el anciano Myoga. Hay que protegerla – argumentó Miroku.

-Este monje pervertido tiene razón – dijo Sango señalando con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Cómo que monje pervertido? – Insinuó el joven.

-Es lo que eres. Además, es extraño que no le hayas pedido que tengas un hijo contigo – le dijo la exterminadora de demonios con los ojos entrecerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hasta que no se me vaya la maldición de Naraku…. – comenzó a decir el joven moreno.

-No quiere que sus hijos hereden la maldición. Además, vosotros dos tendréis tres hijos – le interrumpió Eda mirándolos pero al segundo miró hacia la hoguera apagada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntaron Sango y Miroku rojos como tomates.

-No importa como lo sé. No me vais a creer – expresó la joven rubia abrazándose a sí misma. – Nadie me ha creído nunca excepto mi padre, ¿por qué vais a hacerlo vosotros?

-Porque queremos ser tus amigos – le dijo con voz dulce Kagome.

¿Amigos? Esa palabra siempre había sido inalcanzable para ella debido a que nunca había podido asistir al colegio o al instituto debido a su extraña enfermedad y sus únicos amigos habían sido los animales que vivían en el bosque que había detrás de su casa. Pero por alguna insólita razón, sentía que ya tenía alguien especial en su corazón, sin embargo, no podía acordarse de quien era y mucho menos, entendía por qué le daba esa sensación. Eda miró a Kagome unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia la hoguera.

-Eda, tienes que venirte con nosotros – le dijo la sacerdotisa al ver que no decía nada. – Si te quedas aquí sola, podrán atacarte y entonces no podrás volver a casa – agregó.

-Aquí corres peligro – añadió Sango.

-Pero si me marcho de aquí, no podré volver a casa. Aparecí en esta zona y, por alguna casualidad puedo volver a casa, tengo la sensación de que tiene que estar por esta zona – dijo Eda.

-Cerca de la aldea donde vamos hay un pozo, puedes intentar volver desde ahí. Gracias a ese pozo podía venir al pasado – le contó Kagome. – Venga, vamos.

-Pero… - dijo algo dudosa.

-Dejémosla aquí sino quiere venir. Quizás no sea la chica que buscamos – dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dices Inuyasha? No podemos dejarla sola. Si es o no, no importa, ya no podemos dejarla sola. Ella está sola y estoy segura que también está asustada – le regañó Kagome con las manos en la cintura. – No nos iremos sin Eda. Si tanto deseas regresar, vete tú solo.

-K-Kagome – dijo sorprendido el hanyou.

Eda se quedó observándolos mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome discutían. Se sentía mal porque era ella el tema de discusión. Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba y al abrirlos, dijo:

-Ya basta. Está bien, me iré con vosotros pero dejad de discutir.

-Está bien. Pues pongámonos en marcha – dijo Miroku.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, comenzaron a caminar por el bosque. Eda se había puesto el haori encima de la sudadera gris. No sabía por qué no quería dejarlo ahí, en el suelo. Vio que el haori le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía un color anaranjado. El camino del bosque era liso y por donde iba Eda, los rayos del Sol entraban por las copas de los árboles para darle visibilidad al camino. Al detenerse para comer, la joven de los ojos azules le pareció escuchar algo. Se levantó del suelo, caminó en busca de dónde provenía ese sonido hasta que, cerca de unos matorrales, había un pequeño animalito recién nacido y tierno de pelaje blanco con manchas marrones en sus patas, en las orejas, en la frente y en su cola que se dividía en dos. Sus ojos eran rojos y con la pupila negra. En su cuello, su pelo formaba una especie de bufanda. Se acercó y vio que tenía una de las patas pilladas en una trampa de hierro para cazar. Se puso de cuclillas al lado de aquel animalito e intentó abrir la trampa pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Se quedó sentada a su lado sin saber cómo poder abrirlo. Aquel animalito le miró con pena. Intentó abrirlo de nuevo pero esta vez, una espada le ayudó a abrirlo. Al mirar, vio que se trababa del joven a quien le había curado el brazo. Cogió al animalito, lo puso en sus piernas y con el lazo verde, le lio la pata herida.

-Gracias – le dijo a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

-Vamos – dijo fríamente el taiyoukai.

-Sí – asintió mientras se levantaba con el pequeño animalito entre las manos y él guardaba de nuevo la espada.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar. Él la miraba serio mientras que Eda acariciaba al animalito que acababa de salvar con una de las manos mientras que con la otra lo sostenía. Instintivamente le miró y le sonrió. Cuando volvieron con el grupo de Inuyasha, éstos estaban llamando a Eda. El hanyou, al ver a su medio hermano llegar, puso mala cara y con los brazos cruzados:

-¿Tú no te habías ido?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones – respondió secamente el taiyoukai.

-¿Dónde has encontrado el Nekomata? – Le preguntó Sango sorprendida.

-Estaba atrapado en una trampa de caza. Está herido y no podía dejarlo solo. Así que, me haré cargo de él hasta que se cure – le respondió Eda con la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado a Sesshomaru.

-Continuemos. Nos queda tres días de viaje – dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie.

Durante el viaje, Sesshomaru ayudaba a Eda si había que saltar distancias grandes, la protegía si eran atacados y cuando ella le ofrecía comida, él la aceptaba. Los demás compañeros de viaje, no entendían por qué el lord se comportaba así con la joven de ojos azules. Se dedicaba el día a observarla, por si en algún momento, ella recordaba quien era él y la promesa que hicieron momentos antes de su muerte con la mirada. Al hacer la parada para dormir, Eda se dejó caer sobre el pasto y se quitó las bailarinas. Le dolía los pies de andar tanto y más con ese calzado. Movió los tobillos lentamente. Kumo, que así le había puesto al Nekomata, dormía en su bolsillo pero sobresalían las dos patas delanteras.

-Sango, Eda. Cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales, ¿qué decís? ¿Nos damos un baño? – Propuso Kagome.

-Sí, después de todo el día caminando un baño nos vendrá bien – aceptó la exterminadora.

-A mí me encantaría pero… sólo tengo esta ropa – respondió Eda.

-Ay, es verdad… ¡Ya está! Puedes ponerte el haori como si fuera un kimono – sugirió la sacerdotisa. - Es cierto, faltaría un obi o un cinturón para que no se abra.

De pronto, un cinturón amarillo con detalles azules apareció delante de la muchacha del futuro. Eda miró hacia el dueño del aquel obi sorprendida. Sesshomaru lo dejó caer sobre las piernas y se fue a sentar alejado de su medio hermano y el resto del grupo. La ojiazul le seguía mirando sorprendida. ¿Él quería que usara el obi que empleaba para transportar las dos espadas que tenía? ¿Por qué? Las tres humanas se marcharon a las aguas termales con el pequeño Shippo. Dejaron las ropas en una de las rocas que rodeaban las aguas y entraron despacio. Eda fue la última en entrar. Primero metió un poco el pie y luego, poco a poco, fue metiendo el resto del cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda en una roca y se sentó al lado de las dos chicas con la que estaba. Todavía su mente divagaba el motivo por el cual aquel youkai le había prestado su obi. "_¿Por qué es así conmigo?" _Pensó Eda sin entender.

-¿Conocías de antes a Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kagome a una distraída Eda.

-No, no que yo recuerde pero… es extraño. No lo conozco, es cierto, pero siento que sí, como si lo hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo… – dijo con la mirada perdida en el agua. – Cuando llegué, conocí a Kanta y a su padre y luego a vosotros.

-Sí que es extraño porque él se comporta como si te conociera – opinó Sango.

-Sesshomaru no suele proteger a humanos, incluso los odia pero tú y Rin sois las únicas que, nosotros sepamos, protege – comentó Kagome abrazando a Shippo.

-¿Rin? – Repitió extrañada.

-Sí, es una niña de siete a diez años, exactamente no sabemos su edad, que viajaba con Sesshomaru durante todo… durante un tiempo pero ahora vive en la aldea bajo la tutela de la anciana Kaede – le contó Kagome levantando un dedo de la mano.

-Oh… - la luz de la Luna hacía que el agua tuviera un brillo especial. – Entonces yo sería la segunda humana que protege ¿no es así? ¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber a nosotros. Seguro que le gustaste – dijo pícaramente la exterminadora de demonios.

-Para nada – dijo moviendo la mano hacia los lados para restar importancia al comentario.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres muy guapa e incluso pareces extranjera – opinó Kagome.

-Porque no parece alguien a quien le guste las humanas – arrugó la boca hacia un lado.

Lo que no sabían las tres humanas que eran vigiladas por un youkai de cabellera plateada ni mucho menos que eran escuchadas. Sesshomaru se había apoyado en un árbol mirando hacia el lugar opuesto a las aguas termales, igual que hacía cuando Brisa se bañaba en el río. "_Tú no eres una humana, eres mi Brisa" _pensó él cerrando los ojos. Miró hacia la copa del árbol con ojos tristes porque ella no le recordaba. Una pequeña brisa sopló meciendo los cabellos plateados de aquel ser. Dobló la pierna izquierda y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla. "_Pensé que cuando ella volviera, se acordaría de mí y del tiempo que estuvimos juntos en aquel templo pero veo que me equivoqué" _pensó disfrutando de la brisa.

-Y dime, Eda. En el futuro, ¿con quién vives? – Preguntó curiosa Kagome.

-Con mi padre y mis dos hermanas mayores. Ellas… están molestas porque nos hemos tenido que mudar al campo pero mi padre dice que se les pasará – respondió Eda moviendo los brazos.

-¿Y tu madre? – Inquirió Sango ya que no había hablado de ella durante el viaje.

-Murió cuando tenía dos años. Estaba enferma desde que yo nací. Según dice mi padre, yo le causé la enfermedad – miró al agua con los ojos tristes.

-Pues según leí una vez, el señor Kusanagi estaba entre los más deseados del país. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas mujeres detrás de él – comentó con una risita.

-Si las hay no lo sé – rió Eda. – La verdad es que quiero que sea feliz y si hay alguna mujer que sea capaz de conseguirlo, le apoyaré – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Se nota que le quieres mucho – opinó Sango.

-Él me ha consentido siempre, desde que era pequeña y es el mejor padre que hay – sonrió con ternura al recordar a su padre.

"_Al final sabes lo que es un padre… Tu deseo se ha cumplido, Brisa" _pensó el lord con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un rato, las tres humanas salieron del agua y se vistieron. Eda se puso el haori como si tratase de un kimono y se ató el obi como él lo tenía. Al principio le costó pero acabó atándoselo. Recogió sus ropas y siguió a las otras dos humanas pensando en sus cosas. Sin saber por qué, se paró de golpe y se giró para mirar hacia la Luna. Esa noche, estaba creciente. Una imagen fugaz de una Luna creciente en la frente de alguien le vino a la cabeza e hizo que tuviese que cerrar los ojos. Una vez que se reunió con los demás, cenaron y se fueron pronto a dormir, excepto Eda y Sesshomaru. Ella se había quedado mirando el cielo estrellado y a él le tocaba vigilar por si atacaban. Ella, al darse cuenta que él seguía despierto, le miró.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – Le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó sonriendo y se sentó a su lado y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. No sabía por qué le gustaba mirar las estrellas junto a él pero se sentía feliz y, por alguna extraña razón, protegida. Le miró y observó que las dos espadas estaban en el suelo, al lado de él. Dobló las piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho y abrazó las piernas.

-¿Por qué me has dejado tu obi? – Le preguntó ella sin mirarle.

-Lo necesitabas – respondió simplemente.

-Pero… también lo necesitas tú, para llevar tus espadas – le miró. – Puedo llevarlas yo, si te resulta más cómodo.

-No la llevarás – le dijo él con su tono habitual o incluso más de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué? Yo llevo tu obi y sería más cómodo para ti…

-¡He dicho que no! – Gritó asustándola. – Lo siento. No quería gritarte.

-Si no quieres que las coja, será por algo ¿verdad? – le dijo asustada.

Al no tener respuesta, lo consideró como un sí. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas con los ojos entrecerrados. Notó como una mano se posaba en su cabeza y al mirar, vio que Sesshomaru la había puesto ahí pero no la estaba mirando. Ambos se pusieron a mirar las estrellas en silencio. Nada más salir el Sol, el grupo se puso en pie para terminar su viaje y así, descansar por fin. Eda le hacía cosquillas con un dedo en la barriga de Kumo mostrando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. Los aldeanos, al ver a Inuyasha y a sus amigos regresar, salieron a recibirlos pero al ver a Sesshomaru, retrocedieron un poco asustados al ver a un youkai en su aldea. Una niña, con el cabello por la cintura, moreno con una pequeña coleta en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, con una sonrisa y una mirada muy risueña, salió de una de la cabaña delante de una anciana con un kimono de sacerdotisa y un poco encorvada.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Jaken! – Gritó la niña al ver al lord y al pequeño youkai.

Eda vio que aquella niña se tiraba encima de Jaken para abrazarlo pero lo que provocó es que ambos cayeran al suelo. Todos los presentes se empezaron a reír aun así, la niña no le soltaba. La pulga Myoga apareció saltando al cuello de su amo Inuyasha y le picó para succionarle la sangre pero el hanyou la aplastó con la mano. La pulguita cayó al hombro aplastada. Entonces el ojidorado le preguntó:

-Anciano Myoga, ¿es ella a quien teníamos que buscar?

-Sí, encaja perfectamente en la descripción que os dí – dijo Myoga sentado en el hombro del hanyou.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho buscarla? – Preguntó Kagome en voz suave para que Eda no los escuchara.

La joven recién llegada del futuro se había agachado para hablar con Rin mientras que eran observadas por Sesshomaru pero éste escuchaba perfectamente la conversación que tenía su medio hermano y aquella pulga. La niña se puso de cuclillas mientras miraba el gato y hablaba feliz con Eda.

-Ella no tiene ningún poder espiritual – comentó Miroku mirando a Eda.

-Vuestro padre sólo me pidió que la buscara si algún día comenzaba a ver terremotos como los que había – dijo Myoga.

Eda se comenzó a levantar despacio con la vista hacia el bosque. De la arboleda, salía, a paso lento, un ciervo dorado. Inuyasha, como el resto de humanos y youkais que había en la aldea, se quedó sorprendido mirando aquel animal. La joven de ojos azules como el cielo no podía apartar la vista de aquel animal. ¿Podía volver a casa? Pero ¿por qué sentía que no quería volver? El ciervo, cuando estuvo enfrente de la joven de cabellera rubia como los rayos del Sol, le hizo una reverencia bajo la atónita mirada del resto. Al reincorporarse, miró al hanyou y al lord moviendo solamente los ojos y entonces dijo:

-Debéis buscar los tres objetos que pertenecieron a…

-Espera, espera. ¿Un ciervo nos está dando órdenes? – Le interrumpió Inuyasha arqueando una ceja.

-No soy un ciervo sino un siervo que protegía al ser que nació de una rama de un árbol en el templo _Shidzen_ – expuso el animal con voz molesta.

-¿El templo _Shidzen_? – Repitieron extrañados.

-¿Crees que nos vamos a creer eso? Además, los ciervos no hablan – se burló el mitad demonio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡He dicho que no soy un ciervo! – Gritó malhumorado.

-¡Eda! – Exclamó Kagome cuando vio que la ojiazul empezaba a caerse hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados pero Sesshomaru la cogió con un brazo. – Sesshomaru…

-¡Señorita Eda! Señor Sesshomaru ¿se encuentra bien la señorita Eda? – Preguntó preocupada Rin con Kumo entre los brazos. El lord asintió y Kumo maulló.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó el lord con el semblante frío al notar la mirada del animal sobre él. Puso el otro brazo por debajo de las piernas de Eda para cogerla entre sus brazos.

-Que busquéis los tres objetos que le pertenecieron – respondió el aquel ser dorado.

-¿Qué objetos? – Inquirió Miroku sin entender.

-Una tiara de plata, un velo con dos hojas de árbol y un brazalete de plata – miró a Sesshomaru duramente. – Y también necesitará su Hanfu.

-¿Su… qué? – Dijo Inuyasha.

-Hanfu. Es una vestimenta china. Digamos que es… la ropa tradicional en China usada por la etnia han antes de la dinastía de Qing – explicó Kagome moviendo la mano izquierda para acordarse.

Sus amigos de aquella época le miraban extrañados ya que no sabían de que estaba hablando la joven del cabello moreno. El ciervo dorado se acercó a la joven que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del lord y tocó la mejilla de Eda con la nariz y se giró para volver. Mientras que volvía hacia el bosque, Inuyasha le preguntó malhumorado:

-¿Cómo encontraremos esos objetos?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu medio hermano, hanyou? Él debe saber dónde los escondió – respondió antes de brillar y desaparecer.

-¿¡Que has sido lo que has dicho!? – Gritó el ser mitad demonio sorprendido al igual que el resto.

Eda comenzó a despertar lentamente pero todavía se sentía muy cansada para mantenerse despierta. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados pero volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del taiyoukai. Kagome se empezó a acercar a su cuñado con la mano a la altura de pecho y le preguntó:

-¿Tú conocías a Eda de antes, verdad Sesshomaru? ¿Por eso la proteges?

-Déjale Kagome. Él no te responderá – habló Inuyasha con brusquedad.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo solo, nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Kagome mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Kagome, yo he dicho….! – Comenzó a decir el hanyou.

-¡Abajo! – Exclamó la joven morena con los ojos cerrados e hizo que Inuyasha se la pegase contra el suelo. – Nosotros te ayudaremos pero tienes que decirnos donde escondiste los tres objetos que ha hablado ese ciervo dorado.

El lord se quedó observando serio a la humana que acompañaba a su medio hermano y en silencio. No sabía si confiar la vida de Brisa, aunque ahora ese no era su nombre, al tonto de su medio hermano pero, al mirar a Eda, comprendió que solo no podría hacerlo. Volvió a mirar a la sacerdotisa y dijo:


	4. En busca de los tres objetos, cap 4

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**En busca de los tres objetos**_

-No sé dónde están.

-Pero ese ciervo dorado ha dicho que tú lo sabías – argumentó Miroku.

-Ella me encargó que escondiera el velo y la tiara pero no lo hice, yo no fui – dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados.

-Sino fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? – Preguntó Kagome.

-Mi padre – respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a la humana que estaba enfrente. – Fue el quien los escondió.

-Eso es un gran problema – puntualizó Miroku.

-Es cierto. Nunca podremos encontrar esos tres objetos si fue el amo Inu no Taishô quien los escondió – comentó Myoga.

-Sesshomaru es mejor que la lleves dentro. Parece ser que esa joven necesita descansar – habló Kaede con las manos en la espalda y tras acercarse al lord. – Estoy segura que, entre todos, encontraréis una solución y una manera para encontrar esos tres objetos.

Eda se despertó tumbada sobre un suelo de madera y tapaba por un gran haori. Se sentó despacio y se percató que estaba en una especie de cabaña. "_¿Cómo he llegado a este sitio?" _Pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Salió de la cabaña y vio que estaba atardeciendo. De pronto, se acordó de lo que pasó y buscó al ciervo dorado con la mirada pero no lo encontró. "_He perdido la oportunidad de volver a casa…" _pensó Eda cerrando los ojos. ¿Ya no volvería a ver a su padre ni a sus hermanas? Al abrir los ojos, caminó por la aldea buscando a Kagome o alguien con los que había viajado pero lo único que encontró fue su ropa colgada en una cuerda que estaba atada a dos árboles. La tocó pero todavía estaba mojada. Un aldeano con el cabello largo, recogido en una coleta baja, castaño y con los ojos castaños, se acercó a la joven de piel blanca. Ella, al mirarlo, vio que vestía de una manera extraña y le daba la sensación de que no era de fiar. Comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre. Sin más, ese hombre sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y se aproximó a la joven del futuro.

-¿Q-quién eres? – Le preguntó Eda asustada. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito tu sangre – respondió el hombre acercándose.

-¿Mi sangre? – Repitió. – ¡No pienso dártela!

-Te voy a dar dos opciones rubita: una es venirte conmigo y darme tu sangre voluntariamente o matarte ahora. Tú elijes – dijo aquel aldeano o lo que fuese.

-¿Para qué quieres mi sangre?

-A parte de tu sangre tiene un poder majestuoso de curación, es para que no interfieras como lo hiciste hace trescientos años – dijo el hombre apretando la vista.

-Yo no… - dijo asustada

-Digas lo que digas, mi gente y yo no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

Eda comenzó a correr asustada. El hombre castaño apareció delante de ella haciendo que se detuviera de golpe. Intentó no tropezarse con los pies cuando se detuvo pero acabó cayéndose al suelo de culo. Le miró suplicándole pero el hombre le miraba con una sonrisa y mirada malvada. Sin verlo, bajó el arma hacia ella. Eda cerró los ojos, esperando a que la matara pero, al no notar nada, los abrió y se sorprendió al ver que Sesshomaru se había puesto en medio y el cuchillo se estaba clavando en el hombro izquierdo. La joven de los ojos azules le miró preocupada al ver la sangre del youkai pero él había atravesado con la espada pero ese hombre se convirtió en una horrible oruga con dientes afilados y de color amarillo. Sin perder ni un minuto, Sesshomaru acabó con aquella oruga pero hincó una rodilla debido a la herida. La joven se levantó, se puso a su lado mientras le miraba preocupada.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru… - se mordió el labio inferior. – Por mi culpa te han herido.

-Estoy bien – dijo él.

Eda acercó las manos a la herida pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros. No sabía qué hacer. Quería curársela pero en aquel prado no había las plantas que necesitaba. Algo le decía que esa herida no era como las demás, sino que aquella arma estaba envenenada. Le apartó un poco haori, empezó a extraer el veneno escupiéndolo hacia el suelo. Sesshomaru no paraba de mirarla sorprendido y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Intentó serenarse y volver a ser el frío youkai cuando la vio separarse de él. Ella se limpió los labios cuando acabó mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Luego lo abrazó aliviada. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de él mirando hacia otro lado. De nuevo le miró y se percató que la herida todavía seguía abierta, lo que hizo que Eda pusiera la mano en el filo de la espada pero cuando iba a moverla para cortarse la palma, Sesshomaru le agarró de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Vosotros creéis que terminarán juntos? – Preguntó Kagome viendo la escena junto a Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo.

-Sesshomaru se comporta con ella muy diferente a como se comportaba con Rin. Así que yo creo que sí – opinó el monje pervertido.

-Ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero me da a mí que ellos sentían algo más que una simple amistad – comentó la sacerdotisa con la barbilla cogida.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Sentir algo por una simple humana? No caería tan bajo – argumentó Inuyasha. – Él odia a todo ser que sea inferior a él.

-Pero Inuyasha ¿acaso no ves como la protege? Incluso está en una aldea de humanos por Eda – expuso Kagome. – El ciervo dorado dijo que Eda nació de una rama de un árbol…

-En el templo _Shidzen_ – terminó de decir Sango. – Pero, estoy segura de que si ella hubiera nacido de un árbol, se acordaría ¿no? Y no hubiera venido de tu mundo.

-Puede que haya nacido de nuevo en mi época. Yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo ¿por qué no puede Eda ser de ese ser del que habló ese ciervo? – Se excusó.

-Todo esto es muy extraño… - dijo el monje Miroku serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Yo también voto que sí acaban juntos! – Exclamaron de pronto Sango y Shippo.

-¿Quiénes van acabar juntos? – Preguntó una voz cerca de ellos.

-Eda y… - se calló al verlos enfrente de ellos. La ojiazul les miró con cara de no entender nada y con la cabeza echada hacia un lado. – Nada, nada. No nos haga caso – dijo apurada Kagome mientras movía las manos hacia los lados.

Esa noche, todos dormían plácidamente menos la joven que había venido del futuro. Ella no podía dormir debido a que estaba preocupada por la herida de Sesshomaru y por lo que vendría a raíz de la mañana siguiente. En la hora de cenar, le habían dicho que saldrían de viaje en busca de tres objetos pero no entendía por qué ella debía ir. Aun así, cuando había mencionado esos tres objetos, sentía la extraña sensación de que los conocía. Consiguió cerrar los ojos dándole vueltas a ese repentino viaje.

-Sueño-

_Se encontraba enfrente de un edificio con la fachada de adoquines y un enorme jardín trasero. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que reconocía aquel lugar. Corrió hacia una puerta que había la cual podía hacer que entrase dentro de la casa. Entró dentro y empezó a buscar a alguien de la casa. Cuando miró hacia las escaleras que llevaba a la planta de arriba, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía. Empezó a subir los escalones y con cada paso que daba, sentía que el corazón se oprimía más. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Luego caminó hasta la habitación de su padre y abrir la puerta, lo vio tumbado en la cama, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y con una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente. Al lado de su padre estaban sentadas, en sillas, sus hermanas pero, que al ver a Eda en aquella habitación, una de ellas dijo:_

_-Es tu culpa._

_-¿Para qué has venido? ¿Para ver como muere papá? – Le acusó la otra hermana._

_-¿Morir? – Repitió esa palabra con miedo._

_-Podrías haberte quedado en ese lugar. Papá se está muriendo por tu culpa – dijo la primera hermana._

_-No… no, eso no es cierto… – negaba con la cabeza asustada._

_-¡Tú lo has matado, Eda! – Dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez._

-Fin del sueño-

Eda se sobresaltó haciendo que se quedase sentada sobre el suelo de la cabaña y con la respiración agitada. ¿Su padre estaba enfermo? ¿Realmente era por su causa? Giró la cabeza para ver que la anciana Kaede y la pequeña Rin seguían durmiendo. Aprovechó para salir de la cabaña y así que le diera el aire. Al salir, se abrazó a sí misma dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas pero, para que nadie le viese llorar, se las limpiaba de vez en cuando. Una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo que sus cabellos, que le llegaban hasta la cintura, se mecieran hacia el lado izquierdo. Sin quererlo, esa brisa hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella brisa, mientras se ponía el cabello rubio detrás de una oreja. ¿Por qué siempre sonreía cuando soplaba la brisa? Tenía que volver a casa para asegurarse de que su padre estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada malo pero ¿cómo podía volver a casa? Se sentó en las raíces del árbol sin dejar de mirar al cielo con las piernas entre los brazos.

-Como quisiera poder volver a casa – se dijo para sí.

Nada más salir el Sol, se pusieron en marcha. Antes de irse, Eda cogió a Kumo que estaba en los brazos de la niña que viajó con el lord. Sabían que iban a buscar a ciegas, ya que no sabían por dónde empezar a buscar. Decidieron empezar por el templo _Shidzen_, donde había comenzado todo. Tardaron un mes en llegar, ya que el templo estaba bien escondido. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que aquel templo estaba destrozado y sin techo. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, "_Perdóname, Brisa. Perdóname por no haber podido proteger tu hogar" _pensó Sesshomaru mirando a la joven del cabello rubio. Eda miraba aquel lugar con un sentimiento de añoranza y de tristeza que le provenía de algún rincón del corazón. Dejó al Nekomata en el suelo y caminó por aquel lugar mirándolo todo con detenimiento. ¿Por qué sentía que conocía aquel lugar? Se acercó a un gran árbol que había a unos pasos de un Torii rojo y tocó su tronco poniendo la palma de la mano.

-Visión-

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó de golpe él._

_-¿Eh? No tengo nombre – respondió ella sin mirarle._

_Esa respuesta hizo que le mirase de golpe. ¿Cómo que no iba tener ningún nombre? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Vio que en sus ojos decía la verdad y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el frente y la apoyó contra la shoji._

_-Crecí en este lugar, sola. Los animales son mis únicos amigos – contestó ella dejando de mover los brazos._

_-¿Y tus padres?_

_-¿Padres? ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó ella sin entender._

_Sesshomaru le miró sorprendido. Una joven le estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada y esperando su respuesta. ¿Realmente no sabía lo que era o le estaba tomando el pelo? Pero al mirarla, pudo comprobar que no se lo estaba tomando._

_-Según me dijeron los animales, nací de una rama de ese árbol – señaló un gran árbol que había a unos pasos más atrás del Torii. – Quizás pensarás que estoy loca pero los animales nunca mienten._

_-¿Entonces nunca has salido de aquí?_

_-Lo más lejos que he ido ha sido a una cascada con un lado que hay cerca de aquí – sonrió un poco. – Me encantaría poder salir de aquí y ver todas las cosas que nunca he visto… pero nunca podré hacer eso – se puso las manos sobre los muslos. - ¿Qué eres? ¿Y cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Por qué quieres saber quién soy?_

_-Porque nunca he visto un ser tan parecido a mí – respondió ella sonriendo._

-Fin de la visión-

Se separó del tronco de aquel árbol a la vez que apartaba la mano. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué sentía que lo que había visto había ocurrido de verdad? ¿Qué hacía ahí Sesshomaru? Giró la cabeza hacia él que le observaba en silencio. Después de unos segundos, continuó su recorrido por aquel lugar pero, al pisar el pasillo de aquel templo, todo el edificio se regeneró dándole el aspecto que el lord recordaba. Todos pudieron escuchar el cantar un pájaro que provenía de una de las estancias. Corrió la shoji y en medio de la habitación, en una jaula, había un canario. Eda se acercó, le abrió la puerta de la jaula y metió la mano para que el canario se posara en sus dedos. Una vez que el pájaro se había posado, sacó la mano despacio. Era de un color extraño ya que nunca había visto uno con esos colores. Era un canario de color rojo con las puntas de las de color naranja. Se acercó la mano a su hombro y el animal saltó a ese lugar. Tras eso, salió de la estancia. El canario miró al lord antes de ponerse a piar. Esa noche, Eda también soñó con su padre tumbado sobre aquella cama.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano ya que no podía dormir. Los pájaros piaban en las ramas de los árboles y en sus copas. Todavía le costaba comprender por qué sentía tanto apego por aquel lugar pero aun así, sentía una gran paz. De pronto, comenzó a cantar cuando vio a un ruiseñor:

_Aaa__  
><em>_Dulce ruiseñor, canta por favor__  
><em>_Aaaaa__  
><em>_Dulce ruiseñor, cantaaa por favor__  
><em>_Ohhh dulce ruiseñor, canta…ohh canta ruiseñor__  
><em>_Síííí….__  
><em>_Ohh canta ruiseñor, por favor__  
><em>_Ohhh Síííí…._

No se había percatado que estaba siendo observada y escuchada por un youkai de larga cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y con una Luna creciente en la frente. Ese youkai cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la voz dulce y melodiosa que desprendía Eda al cantar. "_Por favor Brisa. Recuérdame pronto" _pensaba Sesshomaru. Kagome se despertaba por el sonido de una voz que parecía tan hermosa y sonaba como el cantar de un ruiseñor. Abrió la shoji de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver que los pájaros tenían mechos de cabello rubio entre sus patas y que estaban alrededor de Eda mientras que ella cantaba:

_Aaa__  
><em>_Dulce ruiseñor, canta por favor__  
><em>_Aaaaa__  
><em>_Dulce ruiseñor, cantaaa por favor__  
><em>_Ohhh dulce ruiseñor, canta…ohh canta ruiseñor__  
><em>_Síííí….__  
><em>_Ohh canta ruiseñor, por favor__  
><em>_Ohhh Síííí…._

Los pájaros se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras repetía una y otra la misma estrofa. Sesshomaru se acercó a la humana morena, la miró unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza hacia la ojiazul. Ya había acabado pero ahora los ruiseñores eran quienes piaban como si estuvieran cantando la misma canción. Kagome miró a Sesshomaru de reojo.

-Cada mañana, ella les cantaba a los ruiseñores y a los pájaros para que le peinaran – contó él. – Era la única vez al día que la veía sin el velo.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella? Q-quiero decir que si… realmente es ese ser que tú conociste – le preguntó ella.

-No estoy seguro, sé que es ella. Si no fuera ella yo no…

-No la protegerías ¿no es así? – Terminó la frase Kagome.

-Brisa creció en este lugar, siendo protegida por un campo de energía que no dejaba pasar a nadie que ella no quisiera – se dio cuenta que los demás se habían despertado y lo escuchaban.

-¿Quién es Brisa? – Preguntó Sango detrás de su amiga.

Sesshomaru respondió mirando a Eda. Ésta seguía jugando con los pájaros mostrando una sonrisa pero de pronto, una flecha atravesó uno de los pájaros y esa flecha pasó por delante de los ojos de la joven y se clavó en una de las alumnas del templo. Eda abrió los ojos girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de la flecha. Sesshomaru cogió a Bakusaiga y se puso delante de ella. Inuyasha y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo que el lord. Sabían que no podían dejar que algo malo le pasara. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y no entendía por qué. Se acercó a la flecha, la arrancó y se puso el pájaro entre sus manos. El brillo de los ojos azules de Eda fue desapareciendo, dejó el pájaro encima del pasillo y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta. Algo en ella había cambiado. La expresión dulce que le caracterizaba se había marchado para dar una expresión oscura.

En los calabozos de un castillo, en el este del país, se encontraba un hombre de rasgos finos y con el cabello sumamente largo, liso y azul, sujetado por la punta por una especie de brazalete, con una corana de complicado diseño que, en el lado izquierdo justo encima de la oreja la cual tenía varias perforaciones, tenía una jema enorme de color turquesa, muy guapo y vestía ropas extrañas. Ese hombre estaba amarrado a la pared por grilletes en sus muñecas. También, ese hombre estaba sentado en el suelo con una de las piernas dobladas y los ojos estaban cerrados. De pronto, sintió un pálpito haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y abriese los ojos dejando ver un bonito color azul agua. "_Ya has vuelto…. Princesa…" _Pensó poniéndose de pie pero las cadenas no le dejaron alejarse mucho pero lo justo para poder mirar por la pequeña ventana que tenía el calabozo. "_Tengo que protegerla… aunque esté en este lugar…" _Empezó a mover los dedos mientras murmuraba unas palabras hasta que, con los dedos, hizo un rombo a la altura del abdomen y sus ojos brillaron unos segundos.

Sesshomaru cogió a Eda cuando empezó a caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Todos, incluidos él, estaban estupefactos por lo que había pasado. ¿Realmente ella tenía ese poder? Delante del Torii rojo, había cuerpos sin sus cabezas de humanos y había sido Eda quien había acabado con ellos. Pero ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer aparecer látigos verdes y afilados del suelo? Poco a poco, la joven de cabellos rubios como los rayos de Sol comenzó a abrir los ojos. Nada más abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada dorada del taiyoukai.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con voz cansada.

Escondido entre la maleza de los árboles, se encontraba un ciervo dorado. El animal esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a brillar de pronto y a tomar forma humana. Cuando el brillo se marchó, apareció un hombre de rasgos finos y con el cabello sumamente largo, liso y rojo, sujetado por la punta por una especie de brazalete, con una corana de complicado diseño que, en el lado izquierdo justo encima de la oreja la cual tenía una vara metálica traspasándole el cartílago, tenía una jema enorme de color rojo anaranjado, muy guapo y vestía ropas extrañas. Sonrió de medio lado levantando la mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que un remolino de fuego alrededor del cuerpo de la joven de los ojos azules.

Eda miraba al lord preocupada e intentó tocarle pero el fuego se lo impidió. Tenía miedo, eso se podía ver a simple vista. El remolino continuó subiendo hasta que no les permitió ver a quien había al alrededor de ella. Cerró los ojos asustada, mientras que, sin querer, deseaba volver a casa. Una vez que el remolino se esfumó, Eda ya no estaba en ese lugar. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Dónde se había marchado? "_¡Brisa!" _Pensó mirando el lugar donde segundo había estado la joven.

-Futuro-

Eda abría los ojos lentamente. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y al sentarse, vio que había un pozo, el mismo pozo que la llevó a la época Sengoku. Se levantó todo lo rápido que podía y corrió hacia su casa. Vio que, la puerta del jardín estaba abierta y sonrió. Sentía que su corazón latía rápido, de felicidad de poder haber vuelto a casa y buscó a alguien que, como ella, viviera en esa casa.

-¡Wang! ¡Suzume! ¡Miyako! – Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero no había nadie. - ¡Papá! – Gritó saliendo de aquella habitación. – No…

Corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió intentando no tropezarse con el haori que llevaba puesto ni con el obi de Sesshomaru. Giró hacia la derecha, una vez que estuvo en la planta de arriba, y continuó corriendo hacia la última puerta. Abrió la puerta con algo de miedo y vio a su padre tumbado en la cama, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y con una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente. Junto a él y de pie, estaba el señor Wang que, al ver a Eda en la puerta con los ojos tristes, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Señorita… ¿Eda? ¡Habéis vuelto! – Dijo el hombre. Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Papá! – Gritó acercándose a la cama, se puso de rodillas al lado de su padre y le cogió de la mano. – Papá, soy yo, Eda. He vuelto.

-Señor, es cierto. Su hija Eda ha vuelto, abra los ojos – decía el hombre de edad mayor.

-Papá… por favor. Abre los ojos y dime algo – le pidió Eda acariciando la mano de su padre que tenía entre las suyas.

El señor Kusanagi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y, al mirar hacia derecha, vio la cabellera rubia de su hija. Levantó la otra mano despacio y la puso encima de la cabeza de ella para luego acariciársela con dulzura. Eso hizo que la joven la levantase y mirase a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos pero acabó sonriéndole.

-Perdóname papá. No quería irme – se excusó ella todavía con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-Lo importante es que estés bien, cariño – le sonrió tocándole la mejilla.

-De verdad papá, lo siento. Ya no me iré nunca más – le prometió ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando por todo el país – le preguntó su padre. – Bueno, por todo el país no pero por todo el pueblo y por todo el bosque.

-Es difícil de explicar pero cuando te recuperes, te prometo que te lo contaré todo – le prometió ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Está bien – sonrió con ternura.

Eda le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego la cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras que éste le tocaba el cabello. Le encantaba que su padre hiciera eso cuando estaba triste. Wang miraba el reencuentro con una amplia sonrisa y no había podido resistir dejar escapar una lágrima. Eda se marchó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómoda y luego bajó al salón para dejar que su padre descansara. Wang le trajo un vaso de agua y una pieza de fruta para que comiera algo. Poco a poco, tras comerse esa pieza de fruta, se quedando dormida. ¿Cómo iba explicarles a su padre y a sus hermanas donde habían estado? "_Quizás papá si me crea pero Suzume y Miyako no" _pensó antes de quedarse dormida del todo.

-Sueño-

_Veía que había muchos cuerpos en el suelo, llenos de sangre y heridos. Algo en su corazón le decía que algo había pasado en aquel lugar pero no sabía el qué. Buscó entre los cuerpos el que ella esperaba no ver. En aquel lugar, había esqueletos, cuerpos humanos, cuerpos de youkais y de hanyous pero ninguno parecía estar con vida. Continuó caminando sintiendo un malestar en el corazón. El olor a sangre hizo que se pusiera una mano en la boca pero eso no hizo que detuviera. Tenía que encontrarlo y saber que él estaba bien. Se puso la mano en el vientre y se lo acarició con cuidado y con cariño. Debía encontrarlo y decirle lo que pronto no podría ocultar. Siguió su camino pero no lo encontró, sólo encontró los cuerpos de sus amigos. Finas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y deseó que él no estuviera entre esos cuerpos. Cuatro hombres se interpusieron en su paso y uno de ellos le dijo:_

_-No debéis seguir princesa._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me llamáis princesa? – Preguntó sorprendida._

_-Sois una princesa pero nadie, ni si quiera usted, debería saberlo – dijo uno de los hombres. No podía ver sus rostros pero sabía que ese hombre vestía de verde._

_-Yo no soy ninguna princesa. Soy una chica normal – dijo ella con la mano a la altura del pecho._

_-Sí lo sois. Decidme ¿por qué tenéis esos poderes y podéis sentir a ese ser que lleváis en el vientre? – Dijo otro que iba vestido de blanco._

_-¿C-cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó ella con algo de miedo._

_-Nosotros sabemos todo de usted, princesa – dijo un hombre de azul. - Le pedimos que no siga en adelante._

_-Debo seguir adelante, tengo que buscarlo – dio un paso pero aquellos hombres no se movieron. – Apartaos._

_-Lo sentimos pero no vamos a hacer eso – hablaron los cuatros hombres a la vez._

_Se sentía molesta con aquellos hombres pero algo le decía que continuara. Se hizo paso como pudo entre aquellos hombres y abrió los ojos como platos. Delante de ella tenía el cuerpo muerto de aquel youkai. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo y con los ojos abiertos pero no tenía brillo en los ojos. Ella se había quedado sin habla y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sin poder apartar del cuerpo sin vida de aquel youkai._

_-No… él no… por favor no… - decía ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo. – Por favor, abre los ojos…. No puedes morir. Nuestro pequeño te necesita… por favor, vuelve conmigo… te lo suplico… - le pedía ella sin dejar de llorar._

_-Se lo hemos dicho, princesa. No debió haber pasado – dijo uno de los cuatro hombres._

_-¿Vosotros no podéis ayudarle? – Preguntó desesperada. Sin duda quería que él viviera._

_-No, no podemos dar la vida a alguien que ha muerto – respondió el que iba de rojo._

_-¿Y yo? ¿Yo podría… yo podría devolverle la vida?_

_-No debéis hacer eso. Su vida estaría en peligro – le dijo algo molesto el de rojo._

_-¡Me da igual! – Gritó sin mirarle. – Yo quiero que vuelva a mi lado… Lo necesito a mi lado… ¡por favor, vuelve!_

-Fin del sueño-

Se despertó de golpe y sin darse cuenta se cayó del sofá. Wang fue al salón para ver que había sido ese y, al ver a la hija de su señor en el suelo con el brazo debajo del cuerpo, se acercó para ayudarla. La sentó en el sofá nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa paternal. Él había estado desde que Miyako, la hermana mayor de las tres, había nacido y para él, las hermanas Kusanagi, eran como unas hijas. Él no estaba casado ni tampoco tenía hijos. Se había dedicado a cuidar a las hijas del señor Kusanagi antes y después de la muerte de la señora Kusanagi.

-Gracias, Wang. Siempre tan amable – le agradeció.

-Mi deber es cuidar de ustedes, señorita. Es normal que os ayude – le dijo el hombre con voz paternal.

-¿Por qué no se ha casado, señor Wang? Es que siempre me lo he preguntado – le dijo ella mientras intentaba mover el brazo con la ayuda del mayordomo.

-Porque…

-Eda, cariño – dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta del salón.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar en cama – exclamó Eda al ver a su padre.

-Ya me encuentro mejor – se acercó a ellos. – Puede retirarse, Wang – le dijo al hombre.

-Sí, señor – dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia y se marchó para dejar padre e hija solos.

-Tenemos que hablar, Eda – le dijo el señor Kusanagi sentándose con su hija.

-Si es porque desaparecí… de verdad no quise hacerlo, de verdad. Llevo intentando volver a casa todo este tiempo pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo – se excusó ella antes de que su padre hablase.

-Déjame que hable. Te aseguro que tendremos esa conversación pero ahora no – le sonrió pero luego tosió. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías estar en la cama – le aconsejó ella.

-Después de hablar contigo – le cogió de las manos. – Cariño ¿te gustaría asistir a la preparatoria de este pueblo? Sé que siempre has querido asistir y conocer a otros jóvenes de tu edad y creo que, estando aquí, no tendría que haber ningún problema.

-¿Lo dices de verdad, papá?

-Claro pero primero veremos cómo te siente estar en el campo ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó feliz. – Ya lo verás, papá. No tendré que ser ingresada en el hospital – aseguró Eda con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero – sonrió también feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, se acercó a una silla victoriana y cogió el obi de Sesshomaru. Lo estuvo mirando durante un rato, sentada en aquella silla. Sólo llevaba ahí poco tiempo y, por alguna insólita razón, extrañaba al dueño de aquella prenda. "_¿Algún día podría volver a ese lugar?" _Pensó ella dejando el obi en la silla y se levantó para cambiarse de aquel mueble. Se puso algo cómodo para estar por casa y bajó a la planta de abajo. Se asomó al jardín y vio a un hombre que no había visto antes que estaba amontonando hojas secas. "_Será el nuevo jardinero" _pensó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina pero de pronto, sintió como su respiración se detenía. No podía respirar bien. Se puso una mano en el pecho intentando respirar pero su respiración no volvía. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se desmayó en la puerta de la cocina. El señor Kusanagi bajó a la planta de abajo con una carpeta entre las manos. Ver a su hija pequeña le había hecho que se recuperase pero todavía tenía que recuperarse. Cuando vio a su hija tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, cerca de la cocina, hizo que soltase esa carpeta y que se acercase a ella corriendo. Le dio la vuelta, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y empezó a llamarla pero ella seguía sin despertar. Wang y el jardinero, alarmados por los gritos, se acercaron y fue entonces cuando el señor Kusanagi le dijo a su mayordomo:

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Eda no respira!


	5. Un sentimiento bajo el cielo azul, cap 5

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Un sentimiento bajo el cielo azul**_

Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse para abrirse y dejar que sus ojos azules pudiesen ver la luz. Se quedó mirando hacia un techo blanco. Movió la mano al notar algo tapándole la boca, era una máscara de oxígeno. Levantó la mano despacio y la puso encima de la máscara. Giró la cabeza y vio a su padre dormido en el sofá que había al lado de la cama. Cerró los párpados cansada y se quedó dormida al momento. No tardó mucho rato en volver a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó a su padre hablar con alguien por teléfono. Miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras respiraba el oxígeno que salía de la mascarilla.

-Visión-

_Un hombre que no pasaría de los cuarenta y ocho años, que poseía el cabello corto y castaño y repeinado hacia atrás que hacía combinación con unos ojos color café estaba sentado en una especie de despacho con una cristalera en la espalda mientras veía unos papeles con la mirada triste. Alguien tocó a la puerta y dio paso a una mujer más o menos de la misma edad que aquel hombre, bella, con los ojos tiernos y negros y de cabello negro azabache por los hombros. Esa mujer entró en el despacho y se acercó a ese hombre. La mujer se sentó enfrente y tras poner las manos sobre la mesa, observó al hombre que tenía enfrente._

_-¿Sigue sin aparecer? – Le preguntó la mujer morena._

_-Ya no sé dónde buscar. He mirado en todos los sitios a los cuales a ella le gusta estar… aunque en este pueblo no lo conoce…. Así que es normal que se haya perdido – contó el hombre castaño mientras que la mujer morena se levantaba, rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba sobre las piernas del hombre._

_-Seguro que aparece pronto pero prométeme que te cuidarás. Llevas sin comer ni descansar como se debe desde que desapareció – le tocó el rostro._

_-Estoy bien, de verdad Mimiko. Te preocupes demasiado – le sonrió el hombre._

_-Eso es porque me preocupa que algo malo te pase – le dijo la tal Mimiko con tristeza en los ojos._

_-Tranquila, Mimiko. No me pasará nada – aseguró el hombre castaño con una sonrisa._

_-Eso espero – le puso ambas manos en las mejillas. – La encontrarán – le sonrió antes de juntar sus labios con los del hombre._

-Fin de la visión-

Estiró el brazo hacia él para hacerle ver que ya estaba despierta y le estaba escuchando. ¿Su padre había rehecho su vida? ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada al respecto? Cuando el señor Kusanagi se percató de que su hija menor estaba despierta, se despidió de la persona con la que estaba hablando y colgó, se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de su hija y se la acarició con dulzura mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. En sus ojos se podía ver que se alegraba ver a su hija despierta. Poco tiempo después, el médico apareció para quitarle la mascarilla y le pusieron una bigotera nasal para que pudiera hablar y comer. Eda aprovechó para contarle a su padre donde había estado durante ese mes y medio. Como era normal, él no le creyó.

-Sengoku-

Sesshomaru había salido al jardín delantero que daba al Torii como todas las mañanas. No podía estar tranquilo ya que no sabía dónde se había marchado. Cada mañana, desde que había desaparecido, miraba al cielo pidiendo que ella regresase pronto con él. De pronto, mientras observaba el cielo azul, la imagen de aquella joven apareció. Llevaba la tiara y el velo. Era Brisa quien le estaba sonriendo. Sin duda, esa imagen siempre le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en Brisa desde que se sacrificó. Sin duda, aquella sonrisa se le había clavado en la mente y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la podía ver en el rostro de Eda. No podía negar que se parecían pero ¿por qué sentía que era ella aquel ser que había vivido en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora mismo y donde había estado completamente sola? "_Al menos ha conseguido lo que quería, tener una familia…" _pensó el taiyoukai sin dejar de mirar la imagen de Brisa. Instantes después, desapareció. Él cerró los ojos mientras ponía la cabeza recta y al abrirlos, clavó su vista hacia el bosque. Llevaba unos días sintiendo una presencia vigilándolos. Se adentró en el bosque caminando despacio. En el árbol donde Brisa cogía las manzanas que comía todos los días, se encontró con el ciervo dorado. El animal permanecía quieto al lado del árbol. Era como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Dime cómo puedo hacer que vuelva – le exigió Sesshomaru nada pararse.

-¿Por qué debía saber cómo hacer que vuelva? – Preguntó con algo de arrogancia.

-Porque una vez la trajiste.

-Ella volverá cuando tenga que volver – dijo el ciervo con una sonrisa divertida.

El taiyoukai le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba la actitud de aquel ciervo pero sabía que él era único que podía traer de vuelta a Eda. Algo le decía que ese animal sabía algo que no quería decirle pero lo que realmente le preocupaba al lord era que esa joven de cabello rubio le ocurriera algo. De pronto, el ciervo comenzó a brillar y tomar forma humana hasta que se convirtió en un ser con el poder espiritual al que tenía Brisa y el que había mostrado Eda días atrás. Lo que le llamó la atención del taiyoukai fue las ropas y la sonrisa de confianza que le mostrando.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó fríamente.

-Me llamo Suzaku y soy el guardián principal del ser que vivía en este templo – respondió el hombre de cabellera roja.

-¿El guardián principal? – Repitió el lord.

-Sí. Brisa, como tú la llamas, tiene cuatro guardianes repartidos por el país. Los tres objetos y el Hanfu son objetos dados por nosotros nada más que nació de la rama del árbol como ofrecimiento de nuestra protección – le explicó Suzaku con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Entonces nos dirá dónde podemos encontrar los tres objetos? – Preguntó una voz acercándose a ellos. Era Inuyasha junto a sus amigos.

-Lo siento pero no. Mi deber, al igual que el resto de los guardianes, es proteger los tres objetos, el Hanfu y a ella. Debéis encontrarlos por vosotros mismos – dijo el hombre de cabellera roja cerrando los ojos.

-Pero al menos dinos por donde podemos – le pidió Kagome.

-Futuro-

Al siguiente de despertarse, ella pidió la alta voluntaria a pesar de que su padre y el médico estaban en contra. Esa tarde, se encontraba en el balcón sentada en la tumbona mirando el cielo con el obi de Sesshomaru entre las manos. Deseaba volver con él y con los amigos que había hecho en la época antigua. El obi lo tenía liado entre las manos y no podía dejar de mirar el cielo azul. "_Prometo volver pronto. Por favor, ten cuidado Sesshomaru" _pensó mientras que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado. Volvió al mundo real cuando escuchó que unos nudillos golpeaban los cristales del ventanal. Al girar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de su padre. Sonrió mientras que él se acercaba. El señor Kusanagi llevaba un traje de color negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. El hombre se sentó al lado de su hija y le mostró él también una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, papá. ¿Ves que no había necesidad de que me quedase en el hospital? – Le respondió y luego le puso bien la corbata. – Listo. Ya estás guapo para la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias Eda – le siguió sonriendo pero de pronto se puso serio. – Quiero comentarte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? – Inquirió preocupada.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… quería preguntarte si….

-¿Es por esa mujer que se llama Mimiko? – Le interrumpió haciendo que su padre le mirase sorprendido. – Sabes que me parece bien que rehagas tu vida. Hace dieciséis años que murió mamá. Creo que es una buena mujer y se preocupa por tu salud.

-¿Cómo… como sabes eso? – Dijo sorprendido. – Es cierto, siempre se me olvida que puedes ver cosas que otros no ven.

Eda encogió los hombros mientras apartaba la vista hacia el otro lado. Nunca decía que ella podía ver el pasado y el futuro de las personas que veía por primera vez o con las que permanecía mucho tiempo pero nunca podía ver el suyo. Era como si ella no tuviera ni pasado ni futuro… Notó que unos dedos le cogían de la barbilla y giraba la cara hacia el lado contrario al cual estaba mirando.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Yo te creo, Eda – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa. – Me has demostrado muchas veces que decías la verdad pero aun así, debes tener cuidado con las personas. No todas son como yo.

-Lo sé papá – le sonrió débilmente. – Creo que deberías irte o llegarás tarde.

-La fiesta no es hasta luego la noche, todavía tengo un par de horas para irme y además, tengo que llevar a tu hermana a no sé dónde – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero… Mimiko tiene algo que decirte y te estás esperando en su casa. Así que es mejor que vayas – le dijo ella.

El señor Kusanagi vio cómo su hija agarraba el obi que tenía entre las manos. Sabía que su hija no le gustaba los kimonos sino los Hanfu. Él quería pensar que era por su ascendencia china aunque ella nunca dijo el motivo por el cual le gustaba más las ropas chinas. Le parecía extraño que ella tuviera un obi entre sus manos. Curioso por saber de dónde había sacado esa prenda, le preguntó:

-¿De dónde has sacado ese obi?

-¿Uh? Ah, me lo prestaron junto al haori – respondió ella. – Mis ropas estaban sucias de llevarlas muchos días puesta y me prestaron el haori pero me faltaba un cinturón o algo para que no se abriera… y me dejaron el obi – le explicó ella.

-¿El joven que me dijiste que tenía los ojos dorados y cabello plateado? – Ella asintió.

-La verdad… siento que… me he apartado de alguien muy importante pero es extraño. Nos conocimos cuando llegué a su época. Aun así, le echo de menos papá.

El señor Kusanagi se quedó observando a su hija en silencio. Debido a su extraña enfermedad, Eda apenas podías salir de la casa y no tenía amigos, sólo los animales que vivían en el bosque. Le puso una mano en la cabeza mientras se levantaba y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija. Ella le sonrió pero se podía ver que estaba triste. Miyako entró en la habitación de su hermana sin tocar a la puerta. Era una chica de diecisiete años, seria, con el cabello castaño por los hombros y liso. Era la segunda hermana de las tres. Se acercó al balcón con los brazos cruzados. Ella iba bien arreglada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – Le preguntó a su padre algo arisca.

-Sí, ya nos vamos Miyako – le dijo su padre. – No vayas a salir de la casa. Recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital – le dijo a Eda.

-Tranquilo. Ve y divierte – le dijo su hija menor.

-Por si acaso le diré a Wang que cierre las salidas – dijo el hombre. Eda no pudo evitar reír. – Lo digo en serio – dijo riéndose.

-Vámonos ya – dijo Miyako de mala gana.

-Primero tengo que ir a otro sitio. Así que, vas a llegar un poco tarde – le dijo padre tranquilamente.

-¡Me niego! Papá, dijiste que me llevarías a mí primero – le dijo Miyako.

-A mí no me hables así jovencita – le dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué sólo consientes a Eda? ¡Ella está enferma! – Gritó molesta.

-¡Basta, Miyako! No hables de esa manera. Tu hermana no tiene la culpa por estar enferma – dijo enfadado.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Siempre haces todo lo que ella te dice e incluso por su culpa te pusiste enfermo! ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con ella? ¿Por qué está enferma? ¡Te recuerdo que por su culpa mamá murió! – Gritó Miyako. Eso hizo que Eda entrecerrase los ojos, triste. - ¡Es mejor que se hubiera quedado desaparecida!

-¡Miyako! – Gritó su padre muy enfadado por la conducta de su segunda hija. – No te permito que digas esas cosas de tu hermana. Si soy buena con ella es porque es la mejor que se comporta…

-Papá… déjalo. No me importa lo que diga ella – intervino Eda.

-No, Eda. Estoy más que harto que tú y Suzume siempre os metáis con ella. Ya os he dicho mil veces que ella no tiene la culpa de nada y si tomo las decisiones que tomo, es porque creo que es lo mejor para todos. Y te guste o no, debes acatar mis normas o sino marcharte de esta casa – le dijo su padre seriamente. – Y no sigas si no quieres que te castigue.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Suzume y yo estamos hartas de este favoritismo! – Gritó Miyako antes de salir de la habitación.

Eda se levantó de la tumbona para acercarse a su padre. De pronto, el hombre de cuarenta y ocho se puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Eda, preocupada por su padre, salió corriendo de la habitación y comenzó a llamar a Wang. Luego, se volvió a acercar a su padre que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. El mayordomo llegó y llamó a una ambulancia. Los médicos dijeron que el señor Kusanagi había tenido un infarto y que necesitaba descansar. Las tres hijas del señor Kusanagi estaban en la habitación cuando una mujer más o menos de la misma edad que aquel hombre, bella, con los ojos tiernos y negros y de cabello negro azabache por los hombros, entró en el cuarto. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron mirándola sin saber quién era excepto Eda que ya sabía quién era. Esa mujer se acercó al hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama y le cogió la mano derecha mientras que la pequeña de las hermanas tenía la mano izquierda cogida.

-Shigefumi ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la mujer poniendo una mano en la frente del hombre. Se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes – dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cómo…?

-Una de tus hijas me ha llamado – le cortó la mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó de mala manera Miyako.

-Ella es alguien muy especial para mí. Pensaba hablar de ella mañana, en la hora de comer – dijo el hombre con voz débil.

-¿Te has echado novia, papá? – Inquirió Suzume poniendo mala cara.

Suzume era hija mayor de los Kusanagi. Ella tenía la cabellera morena azabache y ondulada, ojos rasgados, de color de negros y protegidos por unas gafas de ver. Era de actitud pasota y seria pero, al igual que Miyako, se metía con su hermana pequeña. Suzume no pasaba de los dieciocho años. Sólo se llevaba diez meses con su hermana Miyako. Ambas hermanas nacieron en el mismo año.

-¿De verdad papá? – Habló Miyako.

-Vuestra madre murió hace mucho tiempo. Es hora que rehaga mi vida ¿no creéis? – Habló su padre serio.

-No, no puedes – sentenció Suzume seria.

-Me niego a que otra mujer entre en la casa – agregó Miyako con la misma expresión que su hermana mayor. - ¿Te dedicabas a estar con esa mujer en vez de buscar a la tonta de Eda?

-Miyako, ya te he dicho que no te metas con tu hermana – dijo su padre y nuevamente sintió el dolor en el pecho. – Estoy bien, de verdad – comentó al ver que Mimiko se acercaba a él preocupada. – Tendremos esa conversación cuando vuelva a casa.

-Como esa mujer entre en casa, yo me largo – avisó Miyako antes de salir de la habitación seguida de su hermana mayor.

Eda miraba a sus hermanas sin soltar la mano de su padre y luego bajó la mirada hasta las sábanas. Ella apoyaba a su padre pero tenía miedo de que sus hermanas hicieran algo contra esa mujer. "_Si Miyako y Suzume se enteran de que esa mujer está esperando un hijo de papá… podrán hacerle algo. Mejor no les digo nada" _pensaba Eda acariciando la mano de su padre. Al mirar nuevamente a su padre, pudo observar como esa mujer y él se estaban mirando. Se levantó despacio y después le dijo:

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire.

-Deberías volver a casa. Recuerda que hoy has salido del hospital – le dijo su padre sin soltar las manos de aquella mujer llamada Mimiko.

-Sólo quiero salir un poco al patio. Quiero ver las estrellas – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. – Además – se giró hacia ellos, - ella necesita descansar. Las mujeres embarazadas se deben cuidar mucho – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

El señor Kusanagi miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado con cara de sorprendido. Mimiko asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y le dijo que estaba de seis semanas. Eda salió a la parte delantera del hospital para poder sentarse en uno de los bancos que había y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa pequeña. Echaba de menos a sus amigos pero no le podía decir a su padre que quería volver a la época antigua por muchas ganas que tuviera. Después del ataque al corazón que había sufrido, sabía que debía quedarse con su familia. Una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo que se abrazase a sí misma y cerró los ojos.

-Sengoku-

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado mirando hacia las estrellas cuando notó que una pequeña brisa se levantaba. Instintivamente, miró hacia su derecha esperando ver a Brisa a su lado pero ella no estaba ahí. Las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa. ¿Por qué siempre miraba a su lado por si ella estaba sabiendo que no era así? Tenía la sensación de que ese ser llamado Suzaku sabía más cosas de lo que aparentaba.

-Flas back-

_-¿Entonces nos dirá dónde podemos encontrar los tres objetos? – Preguntó una voz acercándose a ellos. Era Inuyasha junto a sus amigos._

_-Lo siento pero no. Mi deber, al igual que el resto de los guardianes, es proteger los tres objetos, el Hanfu y a ella. Debéis encontrarlos por vosotros mismos – dijo el hombre de cabellera roja cerrando los ojos._

_-Pero al menos dinos por donde podemos – le pidió Kagome._

_-Sólo os diré, que cada objeto, está custodiado por bestias que vosotros no podréis vencer, ni si quiera tú, siendo un taiyoukai – respondió el hombre._

_-Pero… ¡entonces…! – Comenzó a decir Shippo._

_-Cuando ella vuelva, si es que vuelve, será la única que podrá vencer a esas bestias – dijo el hombre de rojo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir si vuelve? ¡Debes traerla de vuelta! – Rugió Sesshomaru perdiendo la compostura pero pronto la recuperó._

_-Ahora es ella quien debe decidir si volver o no – hizo una pausa de unos minutos. – Si vuelve, volveremos a hablar – dijo antes de empezar a brillar y desaparecer._

-Fin del flash back-

Tenía miedo a que ella decidiera no volver a esa época con él. Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar. Desde que Eda había aparecido, todas las noches palpitaba pero no se lo había comentado a nadie. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su espada? Se hacía esa pregunta a cada rato en la mente y más cuando Tenseiga palpitaba. ¿Era porque estaba pensando en alguien a parte de él? ¿O era por la presencia de Eda? "_Regresa, por favor" _pidió Sesshomaru mirando al cielo.

-Futuro-

Pasó una semana cuando el señor Shigefumi volvió a casa con sus hijas. Al principio, la noticia de la boda de su padre con aquella mujer no encajó bien para Suzume y Miyako. Esa tarde, Eda bajó con el obi atado debajo del pecho y encima de un vestido largo de color blanco. Se acercó a Wang que estaba en el patio de la casa dando instrucciones al jardinero. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Eda decidió acercarse al hombre más mayor. Le dijo:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Wang?

-Por supuesto señorita – respondió algo sorprendido.

Ella tenía la mirada triste y las manos detrás de su espalda. Intuía que algo le pasaba. "_Hace lo mismo que su madre cuando era joven…" _pensó entrecerrando los ojos con añoranza. Se cogió las manos hacia delante esperando que la hija de su señor le preguntase lo que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita? – Inquirió el mayordomo.

-M-me gustaría saber qué harías en mi lugar – dijo ella al cabo de un rato con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Le gustaría contarme lo que le pasa? – Le preguntó con amabilidad.

Eda le miró con la mirada suplicante y le empezó a contar lo que le ocurría. Ella quería volver a la época antigua pero no sabía si debía volver debido a la salud de su padre. Le contó lo que le contó a su padre mientras que permanecían sentados en un banco que había debajo de un árbol. Después de escucharla, el hombre le dijo:

-Debería hablar con su padre primero antes de decidir, ¿no cree, señorita?

-Pero… mi padre está delicado y… ahora que se va a casar Mimiko… no sé si debería irme. ¿Qué harías, Wang? – Le preguntó.

-Escuchar lo que mi corazón realmente quiere – le dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del banco y, tras hacer una reverencia, volvió dentro de la casa.

Eda se quedó mirando al hombre mayor sin entender lo que quería decir con eso. Aun así, cerró los ojos y le hizo caso a su mayordomo. Estuvo en aquel lugar intentando descubrir lo que su corazón quería. Cuando lo averiguó, abrió los ojos. Se levantó despacio y cogió las tiras del obi que caían sobre su vestido blanco. Entró en la casa, se dirigió hacia el comedor y se quedó de pie al lado de su padre que estaba sentado en el sofá marrón de cuero leyendo algunos papeles. Shigefumi, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hija, la miró mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Papá, tengo algo que decirte – le dijo Eda con las manos en la espalda.

-Sengoku-

-Deberíamos empezar a buscar los objetos – comentó Kagome al resto del grupo.

-Sesshomaru no se quiere mover de aquí – habló Sango.

-¡Al diablo con Sesshomaru! Quiero volver pronto a la aldea. Así que, nos iremos ahora mismo – dijo molesto Inuyasha.

-No podemos hacer eso. Recuerda que debemos proteger a Eda. Ya no es porque nos lo digo el anciano Myoga sino porque es nuestra amiga – habló Kagome molesta. – Además, ya oíste al ciervo. Aunque encontremos los objetos, no podremos vencer a las bestias que los protegen.

-La señorita Kagome tiene mucha razón – dijo Miroku. – Quizás deberíamos hablar con Sesshomaru y decirle que estamos perdiendo el tiempo si pertenecemos má en este templo abandonado.

-No sé yo… creo que él está dispuesto a esperar que Eda regrese – comentó Sango. – Es como si… hubiera hecho una promesa…

Sesshomaru se había dirigido hacia la cueva donde descansó, durante pocos días, el cuerpo de Brisa. Después de que su padre hubiera negado a revivirla, podría decirse que comenzó a odiar a su padre pero, ahora, su odio se había marchado. Tocó las tres manchas de sangre con el semblante serio. "_Aunque te suponía quedarte sin energía, me prestabas tu sangre para curarme las heridas y yo ni si quiera pude evitar que sacrificaras… Perdóname, Brisa" _cerró los ojos cierros. "_Estoy seguro que llegará el momento en que podremos estar juntos y cuando eso pase, no me callaré y te diré lo que siento… pero para eso, necesito que regreses" _pensaba mientras tocaba el altar de piedra. De pronto, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la salida de la cueva. Ese olor que provenía de afuera tenía la sensación de que le sonaba. Sabía que ese olor a azufre lo había olido anteriormente. Decidió salir para ver de dónde provenía ese olor tan desagradable. Pero no salió del todo en la cueva, para ver, como unos humanos preparaban unos pequeños sobres con azufre.

-¡Si no quieres que algo malo le pase al templo, sal y vente con nosotros! – Gritó uno de esos humanos. – ¡No queremos hacer que tu hogar quede en ruinas, por eso te pedimos que te vengas con nosotros voluntariamente!

-Señor… ¿está seguro que es aquí donde vive? – Preguntó otro hombre un poco encorvado.

-Hace trescientos años, mis antepasados venían a este lugar, al templo _Shidzen, _para capturarla pero siempre se libraba… no sé cómo… - respondió el primer hombre.

-Seguramente ni vive. Quizás hemos venido a este lugar para nada – comentó el hombre encorvado.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Le golpeó en la cabeza con el puño. – Conseguiremos capturar al ser que vive aquí, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros y haremos que esos malditos youkais…. ¡desaparezcan para siempre! – Dijo el puño cerrado y levantado hasta la altura de su pecho.

-No creo que desaparezcan tan fácilmente – dijo el hombre encorvado y volvió a recibir otro golpe por parte del primero hombre. – Señor ¿puede dejar de golpearme?

-Pues no digas tonterías. Los humanos perduraremos en la historia – dijo seguro de sus palabras. – Pero que eso ocurra, necesitamos al ser que vive aquí.

-Pero señor… - comenzó a decir el hombre encorvado.

-¡Nada de señor! ¡Preparados! – Levantó un brazo. - ¡Lanzad! – Ordenó el hombre.

Los humanos que lo acompañaba comenzaron a tirar los sobres con el azufre en su interior. Cuando tocaron el templo, éste comenzó a explotar. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. "_No puedo permitir que destruyan este lugar. ¡Es el único sitio que tiene Brisa!" _pensó el taiyoukai saliendo de la cueva y dirigiéndose hacia esos humanos. Desenvainó a Bakusaiga mientras caminaba hacia ellos pero no era los únicos que se dirigían hacia ellos, Inuyasha y sus amigos ya estaban listos para pelear. El lord se convirtió en un perro blanco gigante para proteger el hogar de la joven del cabello rubio pero no podían evitar que aquellos humanos tirasen esos sobres con el azufre.

-Futuro-

Eda estaba sentada con su padre mientras seguían hablando sobre cuando ella iba a volver con sus amigos y llegaron a la decisión de que ella volvería después de dos semanas, tras la boda de su padre. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo haciendo que se quedase sin poder respirar y segundos después, se cayó hacia adelante mientras que cerraba los ojos. El señor Kusanagi cogió a su hija entre sus brazos mientras la llamaba preocupado. Repentinamente, el cuerpo de su hija menor comenzó a brillar bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Wang y del señor Kusanagi.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Shigefumi sin entender por qué su hija estaba brillando.


	6. El prisionero del norte, cap 6

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**En busca de la tiara de Byakko y el prisionero del norte.**_

-Sengoku-

Sesshomaru había recuperado su aspecto humano cuando un campo de protección rodeó el templo. Inuyasha guardó su espada pero los humanos no dejaron de lanzar esos pequeños sobres contra el templo pero se estrellaban contra el campo que había aparecido de pronto. Kagome, bajando el arco, les preguntó:

-¿Por qué estáis destruyendo el templo?

-Queremos al ser que vive en este lugar. Nos lo llevaremos por la fuerza o por las buenas – respondió el hombre que parecía ser el comandante.

-Largaos – dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

-¿O si no qué, youkai? – Dijo el mismo hombre con desdén.

-Os mataré – expuso el lord.

-¿Crees que lo que diga un youkai como tú, me hará que recoja a mis hombres y me vaya de aquí? Estás muy equivocado – dijo el hombre. - ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin el ser que vive en este templo! – Gritó.

-¿Por qué querrán llevarse a Eda? – Susurró Kagome a su amiga.

-No lo sé pero me alegro de que Eda no esté aquí – dijo en voz baja la exterminadora de demonios.

"_¡Sesshomaru!"_ Esa voz resonó en la mente del lord de la cabellera plateada haciendo que se sorprendiera. "_Ve hacia la cueva" _le pidió la voz. Sin previo aviso, él se giró y caminó hacia la cueva donde había visto muerta a aquella joven de mirada dulce. Se acercó al altar de piedra y de pronto, el espíritu de Brisa apareció. Ella estaba sentada en la gran piedra. Ella llevaba puesto el velo, la tiara y el Hanfu. Intentó tocarla pero su mano la traspasó. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí? ¿Por qué se había aparecido después de trescientos años? Vio que la mirada de ella reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.

-Brisa… - susurró él sin creerse que la estaba volviendo a ver.

-_Sesshomaru… me alegro volver a verte _– le dijo ella con la voz dulce que recordaba.

-¿Tú eres la que ha creado el campo al templo? – El espíritu negó con la cabeza.

-_Al menos no yo directamente. Es Eda quien lo ha creado _– le respondió Brisa. – _Sesshomaru, necesito que me hagas un favor. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que el ser que vivía aquí hace trescientos años murió, así que si esos hombres quieren destruir…_

-¡No! – Le cortó. Ella le miró sorprendida. – Este templo fue tu hogar durante mucho tiempo. No pienso dejar que nadie lo destruya. Tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado y tiene que estar el templo ahí para cuando vuelvas.

-_Estoy muerta, Sesshomaru y mi yo de ahora no recuerda nada. Puede que, si sigo utilizando mis poderes sin saber acordarme de quien soy realmente, muera y no me dé tiempo a recordarte._

-Entonces… esa humana llamada Eda… ¿eres tú? – Ella asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos. – Lo sabía. Sabía que volverías a mi lado.

-_Escúchame Sesshomaru. Quiero que os marchéis de aquí y que dejéis que esos humanos destruyan el templo. Dejé de estar atada a este lugar desde el momento en que morí por tanto, este lugar debió haber desaparecido también _– ladeó un poco la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. – _Me alegro de que hayas estado protegiendo mi hogar durante tanto tiempo pero… ahora, ya no me hace falta. Tú deber es buscar esos objetos que una vez te pedí que escondieras._

-No pude hacerlo – apartó la vista.

-_Lo sé pero no te lo estoy reprochando, Sesshomaru _– estiró un poco el brazo hacia él y en la palma comenzó a aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz. – _Me gustó que estuvieras conmigo esos últimos segundos de vida antes de morir_ – la bola de luz se convirtió en una flor de Loto de color blanco. – _Esta flor os ayudará a encontrar los tres objetos y el Hanfu más rápido. Promete que tendrás mucho cuidado._

-Lo tendré – dijo poniendo la mano debajo de la flor para cogerla.

-_Cuando el campo desaparezca, marchaos _– le dijo desapareciendo. – _Llevaos al señor Canario con vosotros _– le pidió antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Espera! ¡Brisa! ¡Por favor, espera! – Gritó en vano el lord.

Pero ella no esperó. Agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. Sin más, salió de la cueva y se sorprendió de que el canario de color rojo con las puntas de las de color naranja volase hasta el hombro del lord y tras eso, piara. De nuevo se reunió con su medio hermano. Ellos no entendían por qué se había marchado de aquella manera pero, al ver que una extraña luz salía de su puño, se lo imaginaron.

-Cuando el campo se marche, nos tenemos que ir de aquí – les comunicó Sesshomaru con la vista en los humanos.

-¿Y dejar que lo destruyan? – Inquirió Kagome.

-Sí, Brisa así lo quiere – respondió sin mirarlos.

Poco a poco sintieron que la energía del campo de protección iba disminuyendo. La sacerdotisa miró de reojo al lord y lo vio que estaba con la mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo. "_Sesshomaru…" _pensó la joven de cabello azabache. De vez en cuando, los sobres con el azufre fueron entrando haciendo que, cuando tocasen el suelo o el templo, se escuchara una fuerte explosión. "_Cuida de Sesshomaru hasta que yo vuelva" _resonó una dulce voz en la mente de la joven sacerdotisa haciendo que mirase hacia los lados sin saber de dónde salía esa voz. La joven de los ojos color café volvió a mirar al taiyoukai y cuando el campo se había ido completamente, desaparecieron de ese lugar.

-Futuro-

Eda abría los ojos despacio. No era consciente que había estado brillando durante un buen rato pero había sentido que debía proteger algo o alguien. Se sentía muy cansada y no se había percatado que estaba en su cuarto. También había sentido como si espíritu se hubiera marchado de su cuerpo y había viajado a otro lugar. Negó la cabeza con cuidado de no marearse y se sentó en la cama. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada? Se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró hacia el balcón. El rojo del atardecer entraba por la ventana. ¿Había estado todo el día durmiendo? ¿No se había levantado esa mañana? Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el gran ventanal con cuidado de no caerse. Se apoyó en el cristal y se quedó mirando el bosque. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su hermana Suzume que llevaba una bandeja. La dejó con mala sobre el sofá blanco que estaba a los pies de la cama y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo bruscamente:

-Esa mujer viene a cenar.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Eda débilmente.

-¡Que te cambies, enferma! – Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

La joven de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos y luego miró hacia la bandeja que había dejado su hermana. Todavía llevaba la ropa que se había puesto esa mañana y se cogió el obi entre las manos. "_Debo aguantar hasta la boda. Después podré volver…" _pensó Eda acercándose al armario. Cogió un vestido verde oscuro de manga larga y cuello redondo, cintura elástica y falda con estampado de flores en contraste. Bajó a la planta de abajo con la bandeja en la mano. No había tocado lo que su hermana le había llevado. Esperando en la última escalera, estaba Wang con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió la bandeja y fue cuando Miyako y Suzume le golpearon en el hombro cuando pasaron por el lado de su hermana menor haciendo que Eda se le cayera el obi que lo tenía entre sus manos. Luego siguió a sus hermanas hasta el gran comedor donde las esperan su padre y aquella mujer llamada Mimiko.

-Chicas, os presento a Mimiko Shinjae. Aunque la conocisteis en el hospital, quiero presentáosla formalmente – dijo el señor Shigefumi al ver a sus tres hijas.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Eda haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – dijo Miyako.

-¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? – Preguntó ariscamente Suzume.

-Mimiko ha venido aquí para cenar y para que sepáis que dentro de dos semanas, formará parte de nuestra familia – anunció su padre con seriedad. No le gustaba el tono que utilizaban sus hijas mayores.

-¿¡Estás loco papá!? – Gritaron Miyako y Suzume molestas.

-¡Esa mujer no puede entrar en casa! ¡Ya tenemos bastante con la enferma de Eda! – Gritó Miyako.

-Me niego que esa mujer sea parte de esta familia – agregó Suzume.

-Me casaré con ella con o sin vuestro consentimiento. Soy bastante mayor para decidir lo que quiero y quiero que Mimiko sea parte de mi vida. Sino queréis o no os gusta, os largáis – Eda miró sorprendida a su padre ya que era la primera vez que les hablaba de aquella manera.

-Shigefumi, cálmate. Hace poco estuviste en el hospital – le dijo Mimiko preocupada.

-Está bien, ya me calmo – le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa. – Y vosotras dos, dejad de llamar enferma a vuestra hermana. Estoy harto de escuchar que la llamáis así cuando ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿Qué no tiene la culpa de nada? – Comentó Suzume.

-Por su culpa mamá enfermó y luego murió – agregó Miyako. Eda miró hacia otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! La próxima vez que le digáis eso, os prometo que no vais a salir más de esta casa hasta que os casáis – le regañó Shigefumi.

Sus dos hijas mayores no replicaron pero tampoco hablaron en toda la noche. Durante la cena, las tres chicas apenas hablaron pero Miyako y Suzume tenían mucho que decir. Después de la cena, Eda se iba a acercar a su padre para decir que le había dado miedo cuando le había hablado a sus hermanas mayores pero decidió no hacerlo. Subió las escaleras despacio. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, se quedó mirando las estrellas a través del cristal. ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas de ver a Sesshomaru y estaba intranquila porque no sabía cómo estaba? Debía dejar eso pensamientos y descansar. Todavía se sentía cansada y no entendía por qué. El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta de su habitación hizo que se girase hacia la puerta. Dio paso a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Claro, papá. ¿Qué ocurre? – Respondió extrañada. – No me importa que Miyako y Suzume me llamen enferma. Es la verdad, lo estoy.

-No es por eso – se sentó en el filo de la cama y le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Hoy has estado rara.

-Es sólo que echo de menos a las personas que conocí. Digamos han sido mis primeros amigos y debo ayudarles a encontrar a buscar algo pero te he prometido que estaría para la boda y así será, lo prometo – le contestó ella mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Estás segura? No te estoy diciendo que no vengas a la boda, de hecho me hace feliz que quieras venir pero… no quiero verte más triste. Se nota que echas de menos a alguien. ¿Puede ser a algún chico? – Preguntó su padre con un tono picarón.

-Para nada papá – respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Me puedes decir por qué….he despertado en mi cama?

-Todo ha sido muy extraño. Estábamos hablando y de repente, te has desmayado. Lo más extraño es que has comenzado a brillar.

-Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo voy a brillar? – Dijo extrañada.

-Pues lo hiciste. Ni si quiera el médico podía decir que era lo que te estaba pasando – le dijo el señor Kusanagi. – No sabes lo que me gustaría saber que enfermedad tienes. No me gusta verte en el hospital cada dos por tres.

-A mí tampoco me gusta papá y menos que te preocupes tanto. Miyako tiene razón. Siempre he sido la enferma y lo seré siempre pero… cuando estaba en la Época Sengoku… no me puse mala ni una sola vez – le contó con una pequeña sonrisa. – No quiero decir que prefiero estar en ese lugar pero así no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por mí.

-Eda… - comenzó a decir.

-Prometo cuidarme, así que estate tranquilo – le cortó ella.

-No lo digas así que parece que no nos volveremos a ver – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No soportaba que su hija pequeña se fuera tan lejos de él. – Al menos intenta volver para cuando nazca el bebé – le pidió.

-Claro – sonrió.

-Y ahora a la cama. Debes estar cansada – le dijo su padre después de limpiarse las lágrimas. – Perdona a este viejo por ser tan sensible – Eda no pudo evitar reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que desayunó junto a su padre y sus dos hermanas y que éstos se habían marchado de la casa, la joven del cabello rubio aprovechó para darse una vuelta por el jardín delantero. Esa mañana había optado por un vestido verde con un lazo en la espalda y las mangas eran blancas de manga corta. Quería buscar un hueco para plantar alguna semana de alguna flor pero no tenía decidido cual. Debajo de una pérgola de madera de dos aguas, había algunas macetas con flores rojas. Se acercó a una de esas macetas, se tumbó en la verde hierba con las manos debajo de la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el techo de la pérgola. Giró la cabeza hacia las flores rojas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Según le habían contado, su madre le encantaba plantar ese tipo de flores. Algo llamó su atención. Se fue reincorporando poco a poco cuando una ardilla encima al lado de las flores. Apoyó un brazo en la hierba mientras que con el otro, que estaba apoyado el codo, dudaba si tocarla o no. Era la primera vez que veía una tan de cerca. Tenía la mano semi cerrada a escasos centímetros del animal.

-Sengoku-

Desde que se marcharon del templo _Shidzen _no habían parado de caminar sin ninguna dirección determinada. El canario rojo se había posado en la cabeza del hanyou para no tener que batir sus alas. Iba con los ojos cerrados. Sesshomaru no comprendía por qué le había pedido que se llevase a ese pájaro. De pronto, una luz blanca comenzó salir de su mano. La flor de Loto estaba brillando cuando pasaron por un camino que se dividía en dos y uno de ellos apuntaba hacia el sur. Caminaron por donde decía aquella flor. Era ya de noche cuando se detuvieron a descansar en medio de un bosque. Como siempre, Sesshomaru se había apartado del grupo y no paraba de mirar la flor, que en esos momentos, parecía una flor de Loto blanca normal. "_Haré todo lo que pueda para que me puedas recordar lo más pronto posible" _pensó el taiyoukai.

El hombre que estaba encerrado en los calabazos del castillo del norte, estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. Llevaba varios días en aquella pose y los guardias que lo custodiaban pensaban que había muerto, ya que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Lo que no sabían era que ese hombre de cabellera azul estaba ideando un plan para salir de ese lugar pero, tendría que ser cuando ella visitase esas tierras. A pesar de ser el guardián de la región del oeste, llevaba mucho tiempo en esos calabazos. Ya era de salir. "_Por favor, no tardéis en venir princesa" _pidió mentalmente el hombre sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Ey, tú! Sé que estás vivo, así que abre los ojos – dijo un hombree mayor con armadura.

-Jefe, lleva así varios días. No contesta ni se mueve – habló uno de los guardias.

-Dime dónde puedo encontrar a esa tal "princesa" la que tanto esperas. Si es cierto lo que dicen, nos vendrá bien tenerla cerca – le preguntó el hombre.

-Nunca te diré dónde está – respondió mirándole duramente.

-La encontraremos – le dijo serio y se girase para marchase.

-Nunca podréis encontrarla mientras que ella no quiera ser encontrada por unos humanos que la quieren usar – dijo en un tono bajito el hombre de azul. El humano, al escuchar lo que había dicho aquel ser, se dio la vuelta.

-No estás en las condiciones para hablar de esa manera – dijo con desprecio. – La encontraremos. Entonces, nuestro señor se casará con ella y no tendrá más remedio que ayudar a los humanos si esa gran batalla se vuelve a llevar a cabo.

-Ni yo ni ninguno de mis hermanos permitiremos eso – tiró un poco de las cadenas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Y qué harás estando en unos calabozos? – Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba escapar una risa ronca. – Nunca saldrás de esta celda a no ser que nos ayudes y nos digas donde podemos encontrar a esa "princesa". Quizás, te dejemos libre – se volvió a girar y salió de los calabozos mientras se reía.

-Futuro-

Desde el día que había encontrado aquella pequeña, dulce y amigable ardilla, la cuidaba como si fuera su mascota. Al animalito le encantaba morder un mechón de cabello de la joven de ojos azules. Eda ayudaba con los preparativos de la boda. Al principio se había negado, debido a las miradas asesinas que le habían lanzado sus hermanas mayores pero acabó aceptando ya que así, estaría distraída. Desde aquel día, no había hablado más con su padre sobre el tema de volver a la Época Sengoku ni le había dado más ataques.

El mismo día de la boda, desde muy temprano, Eda se encontraba en el jardín direccionando a las personas que habían ido para decorar el lugar. Iba a ser una ceremonia íntima, los amigos y familiares más cercanos de la pareja. Mientras que Eda se encargaba del jardín, Wang daba instrucciones a los camareros que iban a llegar los platos y las bebidas a las mesas. Minutos antes de que su padre se marchara hacia la Iglesia, Eda terminó de arreglarse. Bajó a la planta de abajo donde estaba su padre con sus hermanas. Suzume y Miyako le miraron con cierto resquemor y salieron de la casa pero el señor Kusanagi esperó que su hija menor se acercase para que lo acompañase hasta el coche. Cogió el brazo de su padre con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche que lo llevarían hacia la catedral del pueblo.

Durante la ceremonia, la mente de la joven del cabello rubio, que ese día lo llevaba castaño debido a que se había recogido el pelo en un semirecogido con las puntas un poco rizadas. Al día siguiente del enlace, ella volvería o al menos lo intentaría. Le parecía extraño que sus hermanas no hubiesen intentado detener la ceremonia pero no comentó nada al respecto. Ellas nunca le contestarían si les preguntaba. En la fila de al lado, había un joven que no paraba de mirar a Eda desde que ésta se había sentado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de ello ya que ella no paraba de mirar hacia su padre. La fiesta se realizó en el jardín trasero de la casa. Ahí fue cuando aquel chico que no había parado de mirarla, decidió acercarse a Eda. La joven, que estaba hablando con sus primos, se extrañó cuando de pronto alguien le cogió de la mano y se la besó. Ese gesto, hizo que ella le mirase sorprendida y apartara la mano rápidamente. Era un chico alto, guapo, con unos negros que quitaban el aliento y con el cabello moreno, corto y revuelto.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – Preguntó Eda un poco molesta.

-Llevo todo el día embelesado mirándote – le sonrió mientras se reincorporaba y metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como lo eres tú – le alagó.

-Muchas gracias por el alago pero no me gustan que hagan eso – dijo un poco un arisca.

-¿Por qué? Es una manera muy educada de saludar, al menos en occidente – preguntó el chico.

-No me gusta que me hagan eso – respondió escondiendo la mano tras su espalda. No era sólo por eso sino porque esa mano se la había cogido Sesshomaru. – Con permiso – dijo antes de entrar dentro de la casa.

Subió a la planta de arriba y cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se apoyó en ella. No quería que nadie le tocase esa mano. ¿Por qué sentía que lo había traicionado? Decidió quedarse en su cuarto hasta que los invitados se hubieran marchado. Para la hora de cenar, se puso una camiseta en color verde oscuro con print de letras en negro en la parte de delante, de manga corta y escote panadero y unos pantalones cortos en color verde militar en sarga elástica y lavada con acabados deshilachados en los bajos y con bolsillos tanto en la parte delantera como en la trasera. La ardilla, que hasta en ese momento se había quedado sobre un cojín encima de la cama, saltó hasta el hombre de muchacha y después salió de habitación. Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras mientras le acariciaba en el cuello al animal. Antes de entrar en el salón, una luz azulada llamó su atención.

-Creo que deberías volver – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Papá… Dije que volvería mañana… - dijo Eda mirando su padre.

-Ya he visto durante mucho tiempo esos ojos tristes. Es hora de que vuelvas a sonreír – le dijo su padre tras ponerle una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? – Le preguntó algo insegura.

-Si con ello sé que eres feliz y que muestras esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver, sí aunque eso suponga tenerte lejos.

-Papá… - susurró Eda.

-Ve, te están esperando – pudo notar que a su padre le costaba mucho decirle eso a su hija pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Sin más, lo abrazó rodeando el cuello de su padre. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo contra él. No quería que le viera llorar, por lo que le puso una mano en la nuca e hizo que se hundiera un poco más entre sus brazos y el cuello de su padre. Mimiko, que bajaba en ese momento de la planta de arriba, se quedó mirando a su marido con su hija. Ella estaba al tanto de todo y que Shigefumi no quería que su hija se marchara pero él no le pediría que se quedase si ella no quería. Se les quedó observándolos con los ojos entornados y se acarició el vientre con mimo. Eda, al ver que su padre no le quería soltar, no le dijo nada y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que podía. Se dio cuenta que aquella mujer estaba mirando y con la mirada le pidió que cuidara de su padre a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuídate, Eda – le pidió su padre sin dejar de abrazar a su hija pequeña.

-Tú también, papá. No me perdonaría que algo te pasara mientras que no estoy – suplicó ella.

-Descuida hija. Regresa pronto – se separó de ella y fue cuando vio unas finas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla aguantándose las lágrimas para no llorar delante de él. Se giró despacio y cuando abrió la puerta del jardín, se devolvió para mirar a su padre y a su madrastra y les sonrió a ambos. Abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de aquella luz azulada hasta que encontró un pozo en la mitad del bosque. Dudó unos segundos mientras miraba el pozo, luego miró hacia la casa, a la ardilla y nuevamente al pozo. Esbozando una sonrisa, cogió al pequeño animal y saltó cogiendo la luz azul entre su mano.

-Sengoku-

En los calabozos de un castillo del norte del país, el hombre que estaba encadenado contra la pared miraba haca la ventana cuando una luz azulona lo comenzó a dejar ciego. Se puso la mano delante de los ojos para protegerlos y esperó a que esa luz se marchara. Una chica con el cabello castaño y semirecogido, ojos azules, labios rosa y con la piel blanca apareció delante del hombre de vestimenta azul. Vio que en el hombro llevaba una ardilla y que ella vestía ropas extrañas de color verde. Eda, al ver a ese hombre y ver el lugar donde se encontraba, se empezó a preocupar. "_¿Qué hago aquí?" _Se preguntó a sí misma. Al darse cuenta de las condiciones en la que se encontraba aquel hombre, se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Inquirió él mirándola fijamente.

-¡Traed a ese hombre, ya! – Gritó alguien.

-Escóndete, no pueden verte – le dijo el hombre.

-¿Dónde? – Le preguntó ella un poco asustada. - ¿Quién viene?


	7. La tiara de Byakko, cap 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

_**La tiara de Byakko.**_

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba que esto en una celda – dijo aquel hombre mirando hacia los lados.

Eda empezó a tirar de las cadenas para sacarlas de la pared pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para hacer aquello posible. Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar y conforme pasaba los minutos, se escuchaban más cerca todavía. El hombre de la cabellera azul sentía que no podía dejar que algo le pasara algo a aquella joven. Tenía una intuición que le decía que era su princesa pero no podía permitir que esos humanos la capturaran. Se quitó el brazalete que sujetaba su cabello que instante después se convirtió en un anillo, cogió la mano de Eda haciendo que ella le mirase sin entender y sorprendida y se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Luego le dijo cogiendo esa mano entre sus manos:

-Desea donde quieres estar. Este anillo te llevará.

-¿Y… tú? – Por extraña razón sentía un gran apego, cosa que le sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Yo estaré bien mientras que estés bien – le sonrió tiernamente. – No puedo permitir que esos hombres te capturen.

-Pero…

-Nunca dejes que te capture quien quiera hacerte daño. Ahora, vete. No queda mucho para que esos humanos entren – le interrumpió.

Ella asintió sin mucho afán y cerró los ojos. Deseó estar con Sesshomaru y sus amigos. De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un tono azul y desapareció minutos antes de que aquellos humanos llegasen al calabozo. El general miró la celda receloso ya que había oído otra voz pero, al no ver a nadie, no le dio importancia. Se acercó al hombre de azul y le aseguró muy seriamente:

-Nunca saldrás de aquí.

-Eso lo veremos – le dijo el hombre de azul.

Apareció en medio de un bosque pero no estaba tocando el suelo sino que estaba flotando mientras seguía brillando. De repente, dejó de emitir esa luz azul y cayó de culo encima de unos matorrales. Su boca emitió un sonido de queja porque las ramas del matorral le estaban arañando las piernas. Salió de aquel arbusto y se limpió las hojas que se había posado y colado por la ropa. Una vez que terminó de limpiarse, se quedó mirando su mano izquierda, concretamente su dedo índice. ¿Qué habría hecho ese hombre para acabar en un calabozo? Chip, que así le había puesto a la pequeña ardilla, saltó de su hombro y empezó a correr por el oscuro bosque.

-¡Espera Chip! – Dijo Eda saliendo a correr detrás de su pequeño amigo. - ¡Chip!

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y sus amigos llegaban a una cueva. La flor que Brisa le había dado a Sesshomaru emitía un hermoso brillo estando enfrente de aquella cueva. El lord pudo ver que ese brillo era diferente a los demás que había estado emitiendo con anterioridad. ¿Eso quería decir que un objeto se encontraba dentro de ese lugar? Decidido, caminó hacia la entrada pero un tigre blanco se interpuso en su camino y le rugió para que retrocediera pero el lord no lo hizo. Levantó la mano hasta la altura del hombro y crujió sus dedos dispuesto a partirlo en dos pero algo llamó la atención del animal, un ruido que provenía del lado izquierdo de la cueva, un poco más allá de los matorrales. De pronto, salió corriendo hacia los matorrales.

Una luz blanca apareció delante del taiyoukai y comenzó a tomar forma humana. El brillo se marchó y dejó ver al espíritu de un hombre de rasgos finos y con el cabello sumamente largo, liso y blanco, sujetado por la punta por una especie de brazalete, con una corana de complicado diseño que, en el lado izquierdo a la altura de la oreja, tenía una jema enorme de color grisáceo, muy guapo y vestía ropas extrañas. Sus ojos eran de color gris metal. En la mitad del cuello tenía tres arañazos que formaban un tatuaje. El grupo se quedó sorprendido, excepto Sesshomaru, al ver el gran parecido que tenía con aquel que habían visto con ese hombre que se llamaba Suzaku, aunque a simple vista parecían diferentes. La expresión del rostro del hombre que tenían enfrente era más seria y los ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras que los miraba durante.

-_¿Quiénes sois?_ – Preguntó con frialdad aquel espíritu.

-Unos simples viajeros que buscan un lugar para pasar la noche. ¿Podemos pasarla en esa cueva? – Respondió Miroku amablemente.

-_No_ – respondió ariscamente.

-¿Por qué? El cielo está nublado y, en un momento u otro, comenzará a llover. Debemos resguardarnos – dijo Kagome.

-_Largaos si no queréis morir_ – expuso el hombre de blanco.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar? – Inquirió Sango.

-_Este es un lugar sagrado_ – respondió el hombre.

-¿Un lugar sagrado? – Repitieron todos sorprendidos.

-Venga ya. Si fuera un lugar sagrado… - comenzó a decir Inuyasha con algo de arrogancia pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un grito que provenía del interior del bosque. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Es extraño, esa voz me suena – comentó Miroku.

Otra gritó resonó en aquel lugar. Sesshomaru, al reconocer la voz, abrió los ojos pero no fue el único. Todos reconocían esa voz dulce. Sin más, Sesshomaru salió corriendo hacia la dirección dónde provenía ese grito, seguido por Inuyasha y sus amigos. No muy lejos de la cueva, había una joven junto a un tigre blanco. El animal rugía a la serpiente youkai que estaba enfrente de ellos. De pronto, la serpiente se abalanzó hacia ella. Eda, asustada, cerró los ojos mientras caía hacia atrás y terminó en el sentada en el suelo. Esperó que aquella serpiente le mordiera pero eso nunca llegó a pasar. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Delante de ella, había un espíritu de algún hombre. Lo único que podía ver era su cabello largo y blanco. Por alguna razón, las ropas que tenía ese hombre las había visto con anterioridad. El espíritu se dio la vuelta haciendo que Eda se sorprendiera.

-_¿Estáis bien?_ – Le preguntó el hombre haciendo que ella saliera de su sorpresa.

-Sí, estoy bien – respondió mientras se levantaba. - ¿Cómo has hecho para escapar de los calabozos?

-_¿Cómo? _– Dijo el hombre sorprendido pero no lo mostró.

-Tú estabas en un calabazo – dijo Eda.

-_Creo que se está equivocando. El que estaba en los calabozos era…_

-No, claro que no – se quedó mirándolo mejor. – Puede que me haya equivocado. El del calabazo iba de azul.

-_Él era Seiryu…_

-¿Sei… qué? – Dijo Eda extrañada.

-¡Eda! – Gritó alguien detrás de ella haciendo que la joven se girase. - ¡Has vuelto!

-Sí. Siento haber tardado un poco pero… tenía un asunto importante al cual debía asistir – le sonrió.

-No es para aguar la bienvenida de la señorita Eda pero debemos buscar una cueva antes de que se ponga a llorar – intervino Miroku.

-_Podéis pasar la tormenta dentro de la cueva _– dijo el espíritu serio.

-¿Por qué ahora si nos dejas pasar? ¿No era un lugar sagrado? – Dijo ariscamente Inuyasha. Eda se acercó al lord y le entregó el obi que le había prestado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Esto es tuyo. Me lo llevé sin querer – le dijo la joven de ojos azules y mirada dulce.

Sesshomaru cogió el obi en silencio. Verla de nuevo y ver que estaba bien le hacía feliz, aunque no lo demostrase a simple vista. Eda miró al espíritu pero no entendía por qué se parecía tanto al hombre que había visto en el calabozo. Todos siguieron al hombre de blanco y fue cuando la miko se dio cuenta del anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo índice. No fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquel accesorio. Esa noche, mientras dormían plácidamente al lado de la hoguera, Sesshomaru salió de la cueva y fue seguido por el espíritu. Eda dormía apoyada en el lomo del tigre blanco y con las piernas dobladas. Se sentía como si estuviera acostumbrada en dormir de esa manera. El pelaje del tigre acariciaba su mejilla provocando que sintiera como si fuera seda lo que tocaba su piel. Le encantaba esa sensación. Se fue despertando lentamente pero había algo extraño en su mirada. Tenía los parpados semi cerrados, y el blanco de sus ojos se había marchado. Se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la cueva. Kumo, al darse cuenta de aquello, salió en busca de Sesshomaru. El lord y el espíritu siguieron a la joven de ojos azules en silencio.

-¿Qué hay dentro? – Preguntó el taiyoukai.

-_La tiara. Sólo ella puede hacer el escudo que la protege, desaparezca _– respondió el espíritu en el mismo empleado por Sesshomaru.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta que tenía símbolos extraños dibujados en ella. Ambas puertas se abrieron cuando Eda se detuvo enfrente de ella. Una luz cegadora deslumbrada la vista al lord pero eso no evitó que la siguiera. Eda continuó caminando hasta un pequeño altar y se quedó parada enfrente de él. Estiró el brazo lentamente y cuando sus dedos rozaron el campo que rodeaba aquel objeto de plata, se desmayó. Sesshomaru la cogió segundos antes de que la joven tocase en el suelo. Vio que en su frente la tiara estaba colocada y era tal y como la recordaba y el cabello se había soltado quedando su rubio como rayos de Sol. La cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de aquella sala.

-_¡Espera!_ – Le dijo el espíritu. El lord se detuvo y miró de reojo hacia el alma. – _Déjala que pase esta noche aquí. No despertará hasta mañana._

Sin decir nada, se volvió a girar y la dejó tumbada a los pies del altar. Luego, él se apoyó en la pared al lado izquierdo. No quería separarse de ella. Kumo se acurrucó al lado de ella poniendo su pequeño lomo contra la cintura de la joven del cabello rubio. De vez en cuando la miraba para ver si despertaba. Esa noche estuvo pendiente de ella, por si veía que pasaba frío o por si se despertaba. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo despierto. Los brazos de Morfeo le rodearon haciendo que cayera en un sueño cálido en el cual Brisa era la protagonista de aquel sueño.

Se fue despertando poco a poco. Al principio se extrañó al notar que estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando hacia el techo de la cueva cuando recordaba que se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre el tigre blanco hecha un ovillo de lana. Se sentó en el duro suelo y se puso a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba. En las paredes de aquella sala, había antorchas proporcionando luz al lugar. Se levantó despacio y arqueó una ceja al ver el pequeño altar que había al lado de ella. Cerca de unas paredes, detrás del altar, había una estatua de piedra que se parecía al espíritu que le había salvado de aquella serpiente. Se acercó algo curiosa y con las yemas de los dedos, acarició su mejilla derecha, bajó por el cuello hasta su pecho y luego tocó su brazo. ¿Qué le había pasado para estar de aquella manera? De pronto, la estatua se empezó a romper por donde había pasado sus dedos. Asustada, retrocedió unos pasos mientras que se ponía la mano a la altura del pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos, el cuerpo del espíritu apareció debajo de esas rocas. Ahora estaba más segura que ambos hombres se parecían.

-Muchas gracias por liberarme de ese hechizo, ama – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco hincando una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

Eda se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Ahora que se fijaba bien, era un hombre guapo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, igual que el color de sus labios, cuando él le cogió la mano derecha y depositó sus labios sobre sus nudillos. Vio que él se quitaba algo, se percató que era el brazalete que le sujetaba el cabello en la punta y que se convertía en un anillo. Se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y lo besó. El anillo estuvo brillando unos segundos y luego el hombre de cabellera blanca le miró. Ella encogió los hombros.

-¿Por qué estabas convertido en piedra? – Le preguntó ella.

-Estaba bajo un hechizo pero ahora, gracias a usted, ama, he vuelto a ser libre – respondió el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-No me llames así, no soy ama de nadie – escondió la mano donde estaba el anillo.

-Eres mi ama – le dijo serio. – Si alguna vez está en peligro, ama, diga "Byakko, ayúdame," e iré donde se encuentre, no importa el lugar, apareceré para ayudarle y protegerle – le dijo él.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso…

-Claro que debo. Mis hermanos y yo fuimos creados para protegeros y moriremos cuando usted muera – le cogió de ambas manos y las puso a la altura del pecho de ella. – Así que, por favor, tened cuidado – apretó sus manos entre las de él. - Nunca deje que le capture quien quiera hacerle daño.

-Me has dicho lo mismo que el hombre que estaba prisionero – comentó ella.

-Él es uno de mis hermanos. Todos somos iguales, por eso, quizás, te confundiste cuando me viste por primera vez – contó él. – Todos estamos repartidos por el país para proteger los objetos que te pertenecen y si alguna vez hay alguna guerra, nuestro deber es protegerte a muerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices que me vais a proteger si hay alguna guerra? No tenéis por qué hacerlo…

-Es nuestro deber, nos crearon con ese fin y antes de que volváis a decir algo, debéis saber que vos sois la….

-¡Eda, al fin! – Exclamó una voz desde la puerta de aquella sala.

-Kagome… - dijo la nombrada cuando se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Se soltó del agarre del hombre.

-Nada, que por fin te encuentro. Es hora de marcharnos – le comunicó la sacerdotisa.

-Claro, vámonos – dijo la joven del cabello rubio y luego miró al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

Acompañadas por el hombre de vestimenta extraña y cabellera blanca, ambas humanas caminaron por la cueva hacia la salida donde Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken y Sesshomaru las estaban esperando. Todos, excepto Sesshomaru, se sorprendieron al ver una tiara con motivo floral y detalles de flores y mariposas en brillantes puesta en su frente de la joven de ojos azules pero parecía que la interesada no se había percatado de que la llevaba puesta. El taiyoukai permanecía serio y no le gustaba que ese hombre se acercase a Eda pero no podía decirlo. Por alguna razón, todos sentían que Eda y ese hombre estaban ya conectados con anterioridad. La joven de cabellera rubia se giró hacia él y le preguntó:

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-No puedo, debo quedarme aquí protegiendo este lugar – dijo mientras movía suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados. – Recordar, si os encontráis en peligro alguna vez, decid "Byakko, ayúdame" y apareceré para protegerla – le recordó él. Ese comentario hizo que Sesshomaru levantase una ceja en modo de disgusto.

-Bya…kko… - repitió ella mirando hacia otro lado. – Intentaré acordarme del nombre.

-Estoy seguro que así será – mostró una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Eda, Sango y Kagome se quedaran embobadas mirándolo.

Inuyasha, molesto, carraspeó para hacer que las tres chicas volvieran en sí. La joven de ojos azules se despidió del hombre con la mano y con una sonrisa y se reunió con aquel grupo de viaje tan peculiar. Su dirección era el oeste. Durante el viaje, el taiyoukai estuvo alejado de Eda pero aun así, la ayudaba cuando ésta se cansaba. Esa noche, Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca de un río cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse por detrás. Miró por el rabillo del ojo. Eda se sentó en una de las rocas que había al lado de él y entonces fue cuando vio su reflejo en el agua y se percató de que tenía algo en la frente. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se tocó la tiara con las puntas de los dedos. ¿Cuándo se había puesto aquel objeto ahí? ¿Por qué sentía que ya estaba acostumbrada llevarla puesta?

-Te queda bien – comentó él. Ella le miró sin entender. – La tiara… que te queda bien.

-Gracias – dijo sonriendo. – Oye Sesshomaru.

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez has echado de menos a alguien apenas conocerlo? – Le preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Yo, Sesshomaru, no protejo a nadie – le dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-No estoy hablando de proteger sino de extrañar a alguien – se sentó hacia él. – Y eso de que no proteges a nadie no es cierto. Siempre me proteges cuando nos ataca algún youkai y me ayudas cuando me duelen los pies de tanto caminar – encogió los hombros. - ¿Por qué lo haces? Pensaba que odiabas a los humanos.

-Y los odio – respondió secamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

"_Porque te prometí que te protegería… Brisa" _pensó mirándole de reojo. Eda esperó la respuesta de él pero, al ver que no la iba a hacer, miró hacia delante. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que se había levantado y sonrió.

-Es porque te pareces a alguien – habló de pronto Sesshomaru haciendo que ella le mirase.

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho algo? – Le preguntó ella.

-Que te pareces a alguien, por eso te protejo – respondió él.

-Oh… - se limitó a decir. Miró de nuevo hacia adelante. – Seguro que esa mujer es muy afortunada de estar a tu lado.

-Murió hace trescientos años. Supongo que lo era – respondió sin mucho afán. – Nunca se lo pude preguntar.

Eda le cogió una mano entre las de ella y le sonrió con cariño. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa. Notaba que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa posición pero no se sentía incómoda. Él tampoco parecía que le molestase ya que no intentaba separarse de ella. ¿Por qué siempre deseaba estar de aquella manera con él? Se fue quedando dormida en aquella posición sin darse apenas cuenta. Notó unos fuertes brazos rodeándole y protegiéndole del frío y arropándola. Esa noche, por primera vez, tuvieron el mismo sueño.

-Sueño-

_Él se encontraba en medio de una gran explana de tierra. Detrás, había un gran castillo. Sabía a quién pertenecía ese castillo ya que sentía que llevaba en ese lugar demasiado tiempo. Subió las escaleras que había detrás sin entender todavía qué hacía en ese lugar. Una vez arriba, comprobó que había dos sillas de trono. Miró hacia su izquierda y, a lo lejos, vio a una mujer con una vestimenta extraña y de color verde. No podía ver su rostro pero su corazón latía rápidamente. Sus pies se comenzaron a mover hacia ella dando pasos rápidos. Esa mujer se fue dando la vuelta dejando ver unos labios rojos como la sangre y la piel blanca que los rodeaba. El resto del rostro no podía verlo. Aun así, esos labios tenía la sensación de haberlos visto anteriormente. Se fijó que aquella dama misteriosa miraba hacia él y luego decía algo al bulto que había entre sus brazos. Al estar enfrente de ella, comprobó que se trataba de un bebé pero al igual que la mujer, no podía verle el rostro. Ella le puso el bulto entre los brazos de él y luego le sonrió. Él le miró sorprendido ya que no esperaba que ese bulto se tratase de un bebé, del bebé de él y de esa mujer de labios rojos._

_De pronto, se empezó a escuchar explosiones cerca del lugar de donde ellos estaban. Sesshomaru devolvió el bebé a aquella mujer y fue a ver que estaba pasando pero antes de marcharse, se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en la mejilla y depositó un beso corto en los labios rojos como la sangre. Vio que ella le decía algo pero no pudo escuchar bien lo que era. Se marchó de ese lugar para ver que estaba pasando. Al volver con aquella extraña mujer, la vio tumbada en el suelo y el bebé estaba flotando a un metro por encima de ella rodeado por un campo de energía. Se puso de rodillas a su lado, la cogió hasta que apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llamarla pero ella no abría los ojos. De repente, el cuerpo de aquella mujer comenzó a brillar, se elevó y sin más, se convirtió en un árbol donde sus hojas tenían un color amarillo, al igual que las hojas cuando está a punto de llegar el otoño. Cuatro hombres exactamente iguales pero vestidos de azul, rojo, blanco y verde aparecieron y se convirtieron en árboles alrededor de ese árbol de hojas peculiares. Uno de esos árboles tenía las hojas azul, otro verde, otro blanco y otro rojo. El bebé movió los brazos haciendo que el campo desapareciera y haciendo que él lo cogiera antes de que le pasara algo. Parecía que era consciente de lo que le había pasado a su madre ya que se había puesto a llorar en los brazos de su padre…_

-Fin del sueño-

Sesshomaru se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada pero en cambio, Eda seguía durmiendo a pesar del repentino movimiento del lord. Se quedó mirando aquel rostro tan conocido para él y, con cuidado de no arañarle con las garras afiladas, le acarició la mejilla. La cogió con cuidado a no despertarla y la llevó a las raíces de un árbol cercano. La tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando esos labios rojos que una vez besó. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca y murmuró:

-Con este beso sello una promesa de amarte y protegerte solamente a ti.

Y dicho eso, la besó. Él había apoyado las manos en el suelo y estaba de rodillas al lado de ella para llegar mejor a sus labios. El cabello cayó por los lados tapando y acariciando el rostro de la joven. Lo que no sabía el taiyoukai era que estaba siendo observado por una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios como el Sol, labios rojos cual sangre y un vestido parecido al que utilizaba Brisa cuando estaba viva. Tenía las manos sobre el tronco del árbol. En su mirada se podía ver que estaba triste. "_Espero que él no permita que algo malo le pase" _pensó aquella mujer sin dejar mirarlos. Esa mujer cerró los ojos antes de desaparecer y dejar a aquella pareja que no era pareja. Eda, cuando Sesshomaru dejó de besarla, remoloneó y se puso de lado. Sesshomaru se apoyó en el árbol y luego puso la cabeza de la humana en sus piernas para que estuviera mejor y más cómoda. Luego acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su viaje hacia el siguiente destino, el oeste. Eda sentía como si alguien le hubiera besado pero no tenía la menor idea de quien había sido o que si había sido un sueño. Había notado tan real ese beso… Miró hacia Sesshomaru pero éste le estaba dando la espalda. ¿Por qué estaba tan arisco desde que habían salido de viaje? De pronto, Eda se detuvo con los ojos abiertos. Algo le decía que alguien estaba en peligro. Se miró la mano izquierda y el anillo estaba palpitando. "_Ese hombre… ¡está en peligro!"_ Pensó mirando el accesorio.

-Eda, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te paras? – Le preguntó Kagome al darse cuenta que se había parado.

-H-hay alguien en peligro… - respondió Eda con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Os acordáis que os dije que antes de llegar estuve en unos calabozos con un hombre que se parece a…a…Bya…kko? – Todos asintieron. – Está en peligro.

-Deberíamos ayudarle ¿no? – Comentó Kagome.

-Pero no sabemos dónde encontrarlo. Ni si quiera Eda sabe dónde estaba esos calabozos – comentó Miroku.

-Pero podemos ir directamente – levantó la mano y enseñó el anillo. – Me dijo que me puede llevar directamente a donde deseé.

-¿Estás segura de ello? – Inquirió Inuyasha.

-El anillo me trajo hacia vosotros. Así que confío en él – encogió los hombros. – Por lo menos podemos intentarlo ¿no?

-De acuerdo, intentémoslo – aceptaron.

Eda suspiró algo nerviosa. Todos se pusieron en círculos y fue cuando la joven del cabello rubio deseó que todos fueran al lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre de cabello azul. Los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a desprender una luz azulona y desaparecieron en menos de tres minutos. Aparecieron nuevamente enfrente de un castillo amplio y con altos muros. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos cuando vieron a unos soldados. Cuando pasaron, se acercaron agachados para no ser vistos pero Sesshomaru cogió del brazo a Eda haciendo que se detuviera y se la acercó a él dejándola a escasos centímetros.

-Deberías quedarte aquí – le aconsejó él.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir ella.

-Él tiene razón – le cortó Inuyasha.

-Pero vosotros no…

-Es mejor que estés fuera. Al menos sabremos que uno de nosotros estará bien – le interrumpió Kagome.

-Jaken – lo llamó Sesshomaru fríamente.

-¿Sí, amo bonito? – Preguntó con algo de inocencia el pequeño youkai.

-Cuídala – le ordenó antes de saltar por encima del muro y fue seguido por los demás.

El sapo youkai de ojos saltones se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta al oír la orden de su amo. ¿Por qué era siempre él el que tenía que cuidar de humanos? "_Primero fue Rin y ahora esta humana…. ¿Por qué yo? ¡No es justo!" _Pensó el pequeño youkai mientras se apoyaba en el muro del castillo. Eda le miró en silencio y luego sorprendida cuando vio que se había quedado dormido. Miró hacia su derecha y vio una puerta. Miró de reojo a Jaken y su vista regresó hacia la puerta. Por un lado no quería molestar a Sesshomaru y a los demás pero por otro… sentía que debía desobedecer y entrar. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, caminó hacia la entrada del castillo, la abrió con cuidado de no ser vista por ningún soldado y tras cerrarla, buscó los calabozos. No le resultó difícil encontrarlos. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de las celdas y, al ver que no había nadie, entró con sigilo hasta que lo encontró. El hombre de vestimenta extraña y azul estaba tirado en el suelo con miles de golpes y heridas por la cara. Cogió una de sus horquillas e intentó abrir con ella la puerta pero no se abrió. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

-Byakko, ayúdame – dijo ella.

Una luz blanquecina apareció a su lado minutos después. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo para que no se los dañara. Luego se impresionó al ver al hombre que correspondía al nombre de Byakko. Realmente había aparecido. Él hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y puso el puño izquierdo en el suelo. También tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Me habéis llamado, ama? – Dijo él.

-Necesito que me ayudes – le pidió ella con la mano a la altura del pecho.

Byakko asintió con la cabeza sin hablar, cerró su mano derecha a la altura de su cintura y apareció una lanza de aproximadamente dos metros con un filo extremadamente fino que parecía que se iba a romper. Eda se apartó un poco y Byakko destruyó la puerta de la celda de un solo golpe. La joven comenzó a toser debido al polvo que se había levantado. Luego se acercó al hombre que estaba tendido sobre el suelo y lo reincorporó un poco, para saber si seguía con vida. Él, al notar unos brazos cálidos rodeando su cuerpo, fue despertando lentamente y luego sonrió a la joven de ojos azul.

-Te veo bien, hermano – habló Byakko.

-Yo también te veo bien…Has conseguido romper el hechizo… - dijo débilmente.

-Fue gracias a nuestra ama – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Eda. – Es hora de irnos. Los guardias no tardarán en llegar.

Sin una palabra, Byakko rompió las cadenas que aprisionaban a su hermano y los tres salieron por la salida improvisada que había hecho el hombre de blanco al quitar las cadenas. Ella se preocupó al ver que sus amigos luchando con los humanos que les estaban apuntando con arcos, flechas y espadas. Ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a atacar al otro. Se quiso acercar al taiyoukai cuando vio que tenía una pequeña herida en el brazo que sujetaba su espada pero Byakko le sujetó el brazo deteniéndola. Al mirarlo, él negó con la cabeza y la escondió detrás de ellos. Algunos soldados se hicieron paso cuando un hombre bien vestido, con una pequeña cola baja, moreno, guapo y joven, apareció. Entonces, dijo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Estos han venido a atacarnos – respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué hace el prisionero fuera del calabozo? – Preguntó el hombre joven que parecía ser el señor del castillo.

-¿¡Cómo!? – Gritaron todos los soldados girando la cabeza hacia Byakko, el prisionero y Eda.

-¿Cómo ha salido? – Preguntó uno de los generales.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – Habló otro general.

Sesshomaru, al percatarse de que ella estaba con aquellos dos hombres, agitó la espada hacia los humanos pero sin darle a ninguno. Eda los miró preocupada. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? De pronto, unas cuerdas cogieron las muñecas del youkai impidiendo que no se pudieran mover. Ella se intentó acercar de nuevo pero Byakko la volvió a detener pero, al ver que los arqueros lo apuntaban, se soltó y se puso entre las flechas y el taiyoukai. Las flechas se clavaron en la espalda de la joven del cabello rubio haciendo que arqueara la espalda y el pecho lo echó hacia adelante. Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco al ver que la habían herido. El hombre que parecía ser el señor de ese castillo levantó una ceja preguntándose de donde había salido esa chica. Eda cayó de rodillas delante del taiyoukai y luego quedó tumbada boca abajo con las manos abiertas, bajo su cuerpo a la altura de los hombros y con la cabeza girada hacia la derecha. La sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras que era observaba por un atónito Sesshomaru. Luego, agachó la mirada ocultándola debajo de su flequillo mordiéndose el labio lleno de rabia.

-Otra vez… no… - susurró mientras que un aura de color oscura rodeó su cuerpo.


	8. La cura, cap 8

_**Capítulo 8.**_

_**La cura.**_

De pronto, se convirtió en un perro gigante de color blanco con una luna creciente en la frente. Rompió las ataduras de sus muñecas, estaba completamente lleno de rabia. La furia le recorría el cuerpo mientras que el aura seguía redondeándole el cuerpo. El odio que sentía por aquellos humanos aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y veía que Eda había dejado de moverse. No podía admitir que la había perdido de nuevo. Kagome se acercó a su amiga preocupada, giró la cara hacia el hanyou y le dijo:

-Debes detener a Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué yo? – Farfulló molesto.

-Porque tú eres el único que puede detenerlo y porque es tu hermano. Yo mientras intentaré curar a Eda – le habló algo molesta Kagome. – Sango, ayúdame a sacar las flechas – le pidió a su amiga.

-Claro – dijo la joven del cabello castaño y se acercó a su amiga.

Los dos hombres de vestimenta extraña se acercaron a ella. Byakko ayudaba a su hermano a caminar hasta que se pusieron al lado de las tres chicas y el hombre de azul se agachó poniéndose de rodillas y se quedó mirando las flechas. Parecía que las estaba estudiando. Cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de tocarlas, le cogió de la muñeca para detenerla. Entonces le dijo:

-Hay tres flechas que están envenenadas. Lo más recomendable es sacar las demás pero hay que tener cuidado, una de ellas atraviesa cerca del corazón.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay flechas envenenadas? – Preguntó sorprendida Sango.

-Byakko, detén a Sesshomaru – le pidió el hombre de azul. – Nosotros lo sabemos todo y mientras si se trata de ella – le dijo a Sango con una sonrisa amplia.

-Tsk – masculló el hombre de vestimenta blanco con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha intentaba detener al lord junto a Miroku. Sesshomaru estaba descontrolado. Ya era la segunda vez que la perdía y no podía permitir hacer lo que hizo la primera vez, nada. Esa vez se vengaría de los humanos a pesar de intuir que ella se enfadaría pero no quería quedarse quieto como la primera vez que la perdió. Los humanos tiraban flechas y lanzas contra él pero, a pesar de que se clavaban en su piel, no le importaba. Los ojos los tenía enrojecidos y estaba muy furioso. Sin que él lo supiera, pusieron de lado a Eda y los dos hombres de vestimenta extraña quitaron las flechas con cuidado pero tres de ellas, que se situaban debajo del pecho y las tres seguidas, las dejaron en ese lugar. La sangre manchaba la camiseta y los pantalones de la joven. Poco a poco, por alguna extraña razón, la respiración de Eda volvió a ella. Era lenta pero muy lenta pero al menos seguía con vida. Abrió los ojos un poco.

-¡Eda, Eda! ¿Me oyes? Soy Kagome – le dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

La joven de ojos azules giró la cabeza levemente hacia su amiga. Parecía que no podía abrir más los ojos de cómo los tenía. Empezó a mover los dedos despacio y unas enredaderas salieron del suelo, delante de Sesshomaru protegiéndolo de las flechas y lanzas de los humanos. El lord se paró en seco, sorprendido. Al igual que el hanyou que intentaba pararlo, no entendía de donde salían esas enredaderas que empezaron a rodear al lord. Mientras tanto, con las pocas fuerzas que ella presentaba, se fue levantando hasta que se sentó y se fue quitando, más bien se las arrancó, las tres flechas envenenadas, incluso la que estaba cerca de su corazón. El hombre de azul la cogió cuando fue cayendo hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza de su ama en su pecho.

-Debemos irnos de aquí – le dijo al hombre que correspondía al nombre de Byakko.

-Sí – corroboró el otro hombre cogiendo a Eda entre sus brazos y se levantó despacio.

-Dámela. Tú estás herido por culpa de esos humanos – comentó el hombre de vestimenta extraña de color blanca.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien – dijo el otro hombre.

-¿A dónde os la lleváis? – Preguntó Kagome levantándose.

-No os la podéis llevar sin que Sesshomaru lo sepa – habló Sango poniéndose de pie.

-Es cierto. Sesshomaru se enfadaría bastante si hacéis eso – corroboró Kagome.

-Nos vamos todos de aquí – habló el hombre de azul.

-Sessho… maru… - dijo Eda apenas en un susurro.

El lord fue tomando forma humana tras oír la voz de Eda llamándole. Al girarse hacia las tres humanas, endureció la mirada cuando observó que el hombre de vestimenta extraña y azul, la llevaba entre los brazos. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia pero ellos tenían razón, debían irse ya de ahí. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru se acercaron a las tres humanas y a los dos hombres y mientras que las enredaderas los protegían de las flechas y las lanzas, aprovecharon para escapar del castillo. En ese instante, las enredaderas volvieron a entrar en el suelo, dejando que los humanos de ese castillo se quedasen estupefactos. El señor del castillo estaba molesto, lo que se podía notar al ver el ceño fruncido.

-¡Id tras ellos! – Ordenó.

Al salir, el lord de cabellera plateada se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Jaken dormido con los rayos de Sol dándole en la cara. Al notar que el Sol ya no le daba, abrió un poco el ojo pero, al ver los zapatos de su amo justo delante de él, abrió ambos ojos sorprendido de que su amo hubiese vuelto tan pronto. Sin más, el taiyoukai le dijo:

-Vamos.

Le miraba con una mirada de puro hielo y se giró sin más. El pequeño sapo verde tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado y al ver que aquella humana la cual le había encargado que cuidase en los brazos de un hombre de vestimenta extraña y con los ojos cerrados, comprendió que había metido la pata quedándose dormido. Caminaron por el bosque hasta que encontraron una cueva. Tumbaron en el suelo a Eda, encendieron un fuego a su lado y salieron fuera de la cueva para dormir debajo de las estrellas. El único que se quedó con la joven de mirada dulce y cabello rubio, fue Sesshomaru. Sin duda se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que seguía con vida pero todavía estaba preocupado, aunque no lo demostrase. Los dos hombres de vestimenta extraña, que estaban sentados fuera de la cueva junto a los demás, miraban de vez en cuando hacia dentro. Luego se miraron entre los dos y mientras que Byakko desaparecía para volver a su cueva, el hombre de azul se levantaba y se dirigió hacia la cueva.

-Hay una manera de sacar el veneno – le dijo hombre parándose al lado del lord.

-¿Cuál?

-Existe una flor, en la tierra del oeste, de pétalos amarillos, con el pistilo en color verde y el pedúnculo de color azul. El problema es que es muy difícil de encontrar – le contó.

-No me importa. Sólo quiero salvarla – expuso Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirarla y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Puedes que no encuentres la flor a tiempo – le dijo el hombre del cabello azul.

-La encontraré. Sé que la encontraré – se puso de pie y comenzó a salir. – Cuídala por mí.

-Espera – le dijo dándole la espalda. Se acercó a Eda y le quitó el anillo que le había regalado. Luego se volvió hacia él, levantándose después. – Cuando encuentres la flor, te traerá directamente aquí. Recuerda, sólo tienes cinco días. Si no la has encontrado antes de la media noche del quinto día, ella morirá.

Sesshomaru le miraba de reojo. Esas últimas palabras no le habían gustado para nada. se giró un poco para el cuerpo sudado, debido al veneno, de aquella humana que no era ni humana, ni hanyou, ni youkai. Sabía que ella estaba luchando por sobrevivir y tenía miedo de perderla nuevamente. El hombre de azul pasó por lado a paso lento y le susurró algo haciendo que la vista del taiyoukai se dirigiese hacia él. Seiryu, que así se llamaba el hombre, salió de la cueva, no sin antes darle el anillo, para dejar que Sesshomaru se despidiera de Eda. El youkai de la cabellera plateada se acercó a ella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le cogió un mechón de pelo. Se lo besó despacio. Quería oler el olor del cabello de aquella joven antes de marchase de su lado.

-Volveré pronto – le dijo sin apartar el mechón de sus labios.

-Futuro-

-Suzume – dijo Miyako entrando en la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-Dime – dijo la nombrada que estaba sentada sobre la cama con el ordenador portátil y lo dejó encima del colchón.

-¿De verdad vamos a permitir que esa mujer se quede en esta casa? Seguro que se quedó embarazada a propósito para cazar a nuestro padre.

-Eso no lo sabemos pero estoy contigo. Debemos hacer algo para papá se dé cuenta de que clase es esa mujer – le dijo con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho. – Pero tendrá que ser después del viaje. Porque como papá me castigue sin ir, se podrá ir olvidando que tiene tres hijas.

-Está bien – aceptó Miyako. – Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está la enferma de Eda? Hace días que no la veo.

-Seguro que nuestro padre le ha metido en un colegio interno para no tener que soportarla cuando está enferma – se burló lo que provocó que ambas hermanas comenzasen a reírse.

-Ojalá que haya hecho eso – comentó entre risas Miyako.

-Sengoku-

Estaba atardeciendo. Todos estaban preocupados ya que era el quinto día y Sesshomaru no había vuelto. El sudor que recorría su frente delataba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por vivir. De vez en cuando, la joven que estaba tumbada ponía una mueca de dolor debido a las heridas que tenía y al veneno al sentir como le quemaba el interior del cuerpo. Kagome le cogió la mano entre ambas manos. Seiryu miró hacia la salida del lugar con la mirada suplicante.

En las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru seguía buscando aquella planta. Estaba familiarizado con esas tierras pero nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa planta. ¿Realmente existía o le había tomado el pelo? Se detuvo en el filo de un barranco para ver como el Sol se ponía. Era imposible, nunca la encontraría. Estaba frustrado ya que no quería perderla nuevamente pero ¿qué podía hacer por ella en esos momentos y tan lejos de ella? Al bajar la mirada hacia el mar, la encontró. Se encontraba en el acantilado, un poco más bajo de él pero había algo de peligroso en ello y era el pequeño ser que dormía apoyado en la roca con las manos sobre la barriga. No era que tuviera miedo pero ese ser no le daba buena espina. Aun así, se acercó con sigilo pero aquel pequeño ser se despertó y le apuntó con una lanza haciendo que el lord se quedase a una distancia prudente suspendido en el aire delante de la flor. El pequeño ser, sin dejar de mostrar esa posición, le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué un youkai como tú está buscando la planta Yunuen?

-Necesito esa planta para curar a alguien – le dijo simplemente.

-Me fue encomendada la misión de cuidar esta planta y no dejar que nadie la tome sino es ella. Lo siento pero debes irte – le dijo el hombre de la lanza.

-Si no me la da por las buenas, tendré que matarte – dijo Sesshomaru dándose cuenta que se le agotaba el tiempo.

-Inténtalo. Mi deber es proteger la planta Yunuen – le miró duramente.

-Y el mío es salvarla – sacó a Bakusaiga.

-¿Dónde estará Sesshomaru? Ya queda poco para que sea media noche – comentó preocupada Kagome.

-Seguro que se lo ha pensado mejor y no salvará a esta humana – habló Jaken que estaba apoyado en la pared de la cueva con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué eres así? Los humanos no somos inferiores a los youkais – dijo molesta Kagome.

-Porque lo sois – aseguró el youkai verde.

De pronto, una luz azulada apareció delante del grupo justo antes de que Inuyasha pisara la cabeza de Jaken. Al esfumarse la luz, apareció Sesshomaru que en la mano derecha llevaba a Bakusaiga mientras que en la izquierda llevaba varias plantas de pétalos amarillos, con el pistilo en color verde y el pedúnculo de color azul. Seiryu se levantó para acercarse al taiyoukai que tenía sangre en la estola pero parecía que eso no le importaba. Miró a Eda que, a simple vista, se podía notar que le costaba respirar. Sin apartar la vista de ella, le dio las plantas al hombre de azul y éste empezó a calentar agua en el fuego mientras aplastaba la planta Yunuen.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kagome.

-¿Cómo está? – Cuestionó el lord ignorando la pregunta de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Parece que el veneno está llegando al corazón… - respondió la chica morena con la mirada triste.

-Y seguramente no pasará de la media noche. No queda mucho tiempo pero no permitiré que muera de nuevo – agregó Seiryu sin dejar de preparar la medicina.

Nadie comentó nada más. Las dos humanas estaban preocupadas por su amiga, al igual que Sesshomaru pero éste no lo aparentaba. Inuyasha y Miroku salieron de la cueva para vigilar por si los atacaban. Seiryu, al ver que el taiyoukai se había quedado de pie enfrente de su joven ama, comentó girándose hacia las dos humanas:

-Es mejor que salgáis.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es nuestra amiga y… - dijo Kagome.

-Creo que es mejor que él sea el único que esté cuando despierte. Lo digo más bien porque, cuando tome y le esté haciendo efecto la planta, él podrá sujetarla mejor – les dijo el guardián.

-¿L-le va a doler? – Habló Sango.

-Un poco… puede que mucho – sonrió un poco. - Luego os enseñaré como se prepara para que se lo tome hasta que se recupere del todo. Aunque… cuando pase unos días esta planta deberá entrar en su cuerpo.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir Kagome.

-Él tiene razón Kagome. Además – movió suavemente la cabeza hacia el lord varias veces, - debemos dejar que él se encargue.

-Está bien… - claudicó no muy convencida. – Por favor, salva a Eda – le pidió Kagome a Seiryu.

-Es mi deber como guardián – sonrió el hombre de vestimenta azul.

Las dos humanas se reunieron con Inuyasha y con Miroku sin poder evitar estar preocupadas por su amiga. Se giraron un poco para mirar al lord pero él seguía en el mismo lugar. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Cuando las dos humanas habían salido por completo, fue cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a ella. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le puso una mano en la mejilla. "_Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo. Te necesito a mi lado" _le pidió mentalmente. Seiryu terminó de preparar la planta y se puso de rodillas al lado de la joven de cabello rubio. Le puso la mano en la espalda para levantarla un poco, metió la planta aplastada dentro del vaso donde había calentado agua e hizo que Eda se lo bebiera. Ella puso mala cara al notar el sabor de aquel mejunje que le estaban dando. Seiryu miró al lord y le dijo:

-Cuando termine de dárselo, deberás permanecer a su lado.

-Antes has dicho que le va a doler – habló Sesshomaru sin moverse un milímetro.

-Exacto. Esta planta es la única que puede salvarla de cualquier veneno o incluso de heridas imposibles que, por si sola, le costaría curarse, como por ejemplo, las que tiene ahora – volvió a mirar a Eda que se había acostumbrado al sabor de aquel líquido pero no podía evitar poner cara de asco. – Esta es la única medicina que su cuerpo tolera y tolerará – el taiyoukai no habló pero se puso al lado de Eda.

-Entonces… ¿se hubiera podido salvar hace trescientos años si se hubiera tomado esta planta? – Le puso una mano en la frente para apartarle el flequillo de la frente y así mirar la tiara.

-Posiblemente pero en aquel momento ella debía morir – se quedó callado mirando al lord. – Ella no es una chica normal pero tampoco es un youkai como tú o un hanyou como Inuyasha. Lo que realmente es… ¿Te acuerdas del nombre de esta flor? – El youkai de la Luna en la frente asintió con la cabeza. – Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca debe escuchar el nombre de esta flor porque si no… él la encontraría – le dijo serio.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó confundido.

La mañana estaba comenzando y los dolores de Eda por aquella medicina habían cesado unos minutos antes. Sesshomaru había permanecido toda la noche a su lado, a pesar de las palabrerías que Jaken le había dicho sobre cuidar a una simple humana pero el pequeño youkai sapo de ojos saltones no sabía que ellos ya se habían conocido mucho antes de que él conociera al lord. Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de matarlo un par de veces pero se contuvo por Eda. Aun así, no se había librado de miradas asesinas. El ocaso daba un toque anaranjado al cielo cuando la joven del cabello rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio. Él se echó un poco hacia adelante con la mirada que reflejaba preocupación. Ella giró un poco la cabeza hacia él y terminó por abrirlos completamente. Se podía ver en su mirada y en su rostro que estaba cansada. Le sonrió un poco al notar que él tenía una de sus manos entre las de él. Notó como una de las manos del lord, le acariciaba el rostro con cuidado de arañarlo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien – murmuró algo débil Eda.

-¿Por qué te pusiste en medio? Hay que ser el tonto de Inuyasha como para…

-Pero es que… había flechas envenenadas – le interrumpió. – Si hubieras muerto… me hubiera sentido bastante mal y… por alguna razón, también demasiado triste. Además de que yo fui quien dije que fuéramos a salvar al hombre que estaba en los calabozos. Y además, no podía permitir que te pasara nada – le sonrió débilmente.

"_Brisa…" _pensó mientras la miraba incrédulo. De pronto, vio que ponía una mueca de dolor y se ponía las manos debajo del pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia él e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en pecho y la abrazó con dulzura pero sin que ella lo notara. La mirada de la joven se había detenido en su cuello mientras que él miraba hacia abajo, con la vista oculta debajo su flequillo. En aquella posición, Eda se sentía a gusto y podía notar como su corazón y el de él latían al mismo compás. Dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y puso una de las manos en su cuello cerrando los ojos. "_¿Por qué siento esta añoranza? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo mi estremece cuando él me abraza o toca?" _Pensaba Eda mientras que era abrazada por él. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por el fiel siervo del lord y el grupo de Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru… - le llamó sin separarse de él. – Me gustaría que prometieras una cosa – el lord no habló y esperó a que ella continuara hablando. Abrió los ojos todo lo que podía cuando notó la boca de ella cerca de su oreja y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero que disimuló agachando un poco más la cabeza. – Quiero que pase lo que pase…

Había pasado unos días desde que se despertó pero los dolores en la zona donde habían estado las tres fechas envenenadas todavía le dolían hasta incluso, a veces, le costaba respirar. Sesshomaru, para que ella no tuviera que andar, trajo a Ah-Un para que Eda se montara en él. A pesar de que las heridas se habían cerrado gracias a la planta Yunuen, parecía que las heridas internas todavía no. Esa mañana, se encontraba con una mano a la altura del pecho, abrazándose, mientras que a otra la estaba estirando hacia arriba para intentar coger manzanas de un árbol. Nunca podía entender porque le gustaba tanto aquella fruta pero si fuera por ella estaría todo el día comiendo manzanas, pero no llegaba a la rama. No muy lejos de ella, estaba Ah-Un tumbado en el suelo, con las cabezas sobre el pasto. Ese día se había quedado a cuidado del dragón debido a que los demás habían ido a buscar el objeto que debía estar por aquellos alrededores ya que la flor de Loto había comenzado a brillar.

-¡Ah-Un! ¿Me podéis ayudar? – Llamó al dragón pero éste no se movió de donde estaba. – No llego… - murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Creo que debí haberle pedido que me dejara algo de comer – movió la cabeza a los lados buscando un palo largo pero no encontró ninguno. – Pues… tendré que buscar otra cosa.

Y dicho eso, se alejó de aquel árbol sin quitarse el brazo de ese lugar. Buscó por el bosque algo que se pudiera comer pero no sabía si los frutos que veía se podían comer. Al cabo de siete minutos, se tuvo que detener porque el dolor había aumentado, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer hasta que se quedó sentada en las raíces del árbol. Apretó los ojos cuando sintió un dolor fuerte y deseó que Sesshomaru estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Un extraño ruido procedente de los arbustos hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos y mirase hacia ellos. Un grupo de monjes con sombreros de paja aparecieron detrás de la maleza. Eda, un poco asustada, se levantó como pudo y comenzó a retroceder hasta que escondió medio cuerpo detrás del árbol.

-¿Eres una de las mujeres de la aldea? – Le preguntó el monje más mayor seriamente.

-No tengas miedo. El Maestro Ungai es bueno en lo que hace y te podemos ayudar – dijo uno de los otros monjes.

-Podemos llevarte de nuevo a la aldea con tu familia – habló otro monje joven.

Eda, al ver la mirada del hombre mayor, salió corriendo por donde había ido y se sintió más segura cuando estuvo de nuevo con Ah-Un. Empezó a acariciar al youkai mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida con la cabeza en el lomo del youkai dragón, haciendo el animal levantara las cabezas y la mirasen. La noche estaba cayendo cuando Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y el resto regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado Eda. Kagome se acercó a su amiga, puso una mano en su hombro y luego la zarandeó suavemente para despertarla. Eda fue despertando y se sorprendió al ver que era casi de noche. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras se rascaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano izquierda. Después de encender la hoguera, se pusieron a comer el jabalí que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían cazado. Eda, a darse cuenta de que animal era, no quiso comer pero le obligaron para que luego se tomara el mejunje que debía tomarse.

-Pensaba que ibais tardar más en volver – comentó Eda sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Eso es lo que queríamos pero Sesshomaru no quería dejarte sola – le dijo Kagome. – Además, tienes que tomarte la medicina.

-Pero cuanto más pronto encontremos los tres objetos de los que me hablasteis, mejor ¿no? – dijo Eda bostezando un poco.

-Lo primero tienes que recuperarte del todo para que puedas venirte con nosotros. Es mejor que nos esperes y cuando encontremos el siguiente objeto, recogerte y llevarte – habló Sango.

-Sango tiene razón. Tú eres la única que puedes tocar los objetos y nosotros no podemos ni entrar ni en la cueva o al menos cuando encontramos la tiara el único que entró fue Sesshomaru – agregó Miroku.

-Debes curarte para que no nos estorbes – añadió Inuyasha sentado en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Sesshomaru le miró mal, al igual que la sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha… ¡abajo! – Dijo Kagome con los ojos cerrados y cara de mala leche. Instantáneamente, el hanyou cayó hacia adelante dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara con el suelo.

Encendieron una hoguera y tras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru trajeran un jabalí para la cena, lo asaron. A Eda la idea de comerse a ese animal no le gustaba para nada pero sus tripas rugieron de hambre. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. El lord se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba que hubieran matado a un animal y se adentró, de pronto, en el bosque. A los cinco minutos, regresó con una cesta de mimbre llena de manzanas. Ella lo miró sorprendida cuando dejó la cesta delante de ella en el suelo.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru – le agradeció sonriendo.

Pero él no le contestó y se sentó enfrente de la hoguera a espera de que el jabalí terminara de hacerse. Eda comenzó a comerse una manzana con tranquilidad. Les ofreció a sus amigos. Durante la cena, ambos hermanos se peleaban por haber quién cogía el pedazo grande, provocando que los demás se rieran por la actitud de los dos hijos del Gran General Perro.

-Son peores que unos niños – comentó Sango divertida.

-Se nota que son hermanos – habló Miroku.

-Bueno, es mejor esto que se intenten matarse – dijo Kagome. Eda entrecerró un poco los ojos. - ¿Te ocurre algo Eda?

-¿Eh? No pero al parecer están secuestrando mujeres – respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Interrogó Miroku.

-Un grupo de monjes querían que me fuera con ellos – contestó la joven del cabello rubio antes de morder la fruta. – Me he ido antes de que me pudieran obligar. Si no recuerdo mal, uno de esos monjes han dicho el nombre de Ungai… supongo que sería el hombre más mayor.

-No te preocupes por eso. Creo que si te hubieran obligado, Sesshomaru ya los hubiera matado – opinó Kagome. Eda asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese instante, Eda se quedó estática mirando a la nada. Sentía que por su sangre recorría el veneno que aún había dentro de ella y que ese veneno intentaba entrar en su corazón. El azul cielo de sus ojos que siempre eran de ese color, se tornaron blancos mientras que en su mente comenzaba a ver unas extrañas imágenes que no entendía de que iba.

-Visión-

_Todo estaba oscuro pero gracias a una pequeña ventana que había en la pared en la pared, casi a la altura del techo, podía ver que era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con tesón. Se sentía algo mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Al ver que en sus muñecas estaban agarradas por grilletes, se empezó a asustar todavía mucho más. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru y los demás? Escuchó una puerta abrirse haciendo que girase la puerta y apareció un hombre que parecía que tenía la voz ronca debido al tamaño de su nuez pero no podía verle el rostro._

_-¿Vas a seguir sin querer ayudarnos? – Le preguntó el hombre._

_-¿Ayudaros a qué? – Repitió ella._

_-La vida de tus amigos depende de lo que decidas y mi señor no es un hombre muy paciente – respondió._

_-Pero ¿a qué os tengo que ayudar? – Vio que ese hombre sonreía de medio lado._

_-A conquistar el país y para asegurar que no nos traicionarás, debes casarte con mi señor. Con ese matrimonio, serás coaccionada para que te pienses mejor hacer algo que no debas – ella le miró sorprendida y se echó hacia atrás asustada._

_-¡Eda no lo hagas! ¡No aceptes! – Gritó alguien. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la ventana al reconocer de Sesshomaru. - ¡Te sacaré de ahí! ¡Te lo prometo! – Volvió a gritar._

_-¡Eso es cierto Eda! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí cueste lo que cueste! – Gritó una voz femenina._

_-¡Llama a Byakko! – Le aconsejó otra voz femenina._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! – Gritó el hombre de voz ronca haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_Estaba asustada y preocupada pero no podía dejar que les pasara nada malo a sus primeros amigos y mucho menos a… De pronto sintió algo frío atravesando su cuerpo a la altura de su estómago. Al mirar mejor, vio que el hombre, que tenía el rostro serio, le había apuñalado con una lanza. Cayó, primeramente, de rodillas mientras que por su boca salía sangre y luego dejó caer el cuerpo boca abajo pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio como lo apuñalaban…_

_-Sesshomaru… - susurró antes de cerrar los ojos por completo._

-Fin de la visión-

Despertó del trance muy nerviosa y preocupada y con la respiración agitada. Se giró un poco cuando notó que las manos de alguien estaban posadas en sus hombros. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, vio al lord de cabellera plateada con la mirada preocupada. Se giró del todo hacia él y lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo al taiyoukai, se sorprendieran. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, comenzó a llorar mientras le decía a él:

-Lo siento… lo siento Sesshomaru…

-¿Por qué Eda? – Le preguntó él sin dejar de estar preocupado por el repentino llanto de la joven pero ella no pudo contestarle.

Estuvo llorando en sus brazos durante mucho tiempo, tanto que se quedó dormida abrazada a él. La dejó en el suelo para que estuviera más cómoda y se alejó del grupo. Por su mente divagaba que era lo que le había pasado a Eda. Miró de reojo cuando escuchó que una rama se rompía detrás de él. Se giró al oler la fragancia a flores que desprendía la joven del cabello rubio como rayos de Sol.

-Deberías dormir – le dijo él.

-No quiero cerrar los ojos. No quiero ver más esas imágenes de nuevo – sollozó acercándose despacio a él. - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Sesshomaru la miró un segundo de reojo y luego se acercó a un árbol, se sentó en las raíces del árbol pero se echó a un lado para que ella se pudiera sentar. Eda entendió aquello como un sí y se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado. Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte pero ella tenía los labios apretados del miedo que le producía aquella imágenes. No quería llorar para que él no pensara que era una humana débil.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Le preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Desde que era muy pequeña, siempre veo extrañas imágenes de todas las personas que me rodean pero nunca me he visto a mí misma. Mi padre es la única persona que me creé y por eso mismo no le digo a nadie lo que puedo hacer porque es difícil de creer y nadie lo haría – se quedó callada mirando al suelo. – Entiendo que no me creas… pero es la verdad.

-Te creo Eda – ella le miró sorprendida. - ¿Qué tipos de imágenes ves?

-…Siempre son distantes pero cuando fuimos al templo _Shidzen _y toqué el gran árbol te vi que una vez estuviste en ese lugar, mucho antes de que fuéramos todos y estabas con una mujer que no pude ver el rostro.

Él la miró sorprendido. "_Eso podía hacerlo también Brisa. Cada día estoy más seguro que es ella" _pensó el lord. Cada gesto, cada mirada y sonrisa que le daba, le hacía comprender que su amada había vuelto a su lado pero le dolía que no recordase todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en ese lugar donde ella había vivido desde que nació. Pero todo eso pasó trescientos años atrás. Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla para limpiar la lágrima que había salido de sus ojos. Ella le miró con los ojos. Ella le miró con los ojos tristes pero le contó:

-También, cuando acaba el verano, suelo tener todas las noches el mismo sueño. Las imágenes que no me gustan nada y me dan mucho miedo – cerró los ojos. – Y esa época, las de las pesadillas, está a punto de comenzar.

-Te prometí que estaría a tu lado siempre y cuando eso pase, no me apartaré ni un momento – puso la mano en la mejilla. - ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Una guerra… sangre… y muchos muertos. También… una especie de altar de piedra, lleno de sangre y… hasta el año pasado, a mí tumbada con tres heridas, dos en el estómago y una en el corazón… Tengo miedo de que se cumpla…. Ya que todas las imágenes que he visto, se han cumplido – respondió mirándole a los ojos.

-No te pasará nada mientras que esté conmigo – le aseguró con temor reflejado en los ojos pero Eda no se dio cuenta de ello.

A ella se le humedeció los ojos pero no lloró en ningún momento y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que había sido ella quien le había pedido que permaneciera a su lado, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos y sobretodo, después de encontrar los tres objetos. Sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro, ambos se fueron acercando y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse, un ruido hizo que se separasen de golpe. Al mirar hacia adelante, vieron un grupo de monjes enfrente de ellos y que los miraban con la mirada dura sobretodo el monje más mayor. Eda lo reconoció como los hombre de esa mañana.

-Apártate de esa humana, youkai – exigió el hombre más mayor.

Eda miró asustada al lord y éste comprendió que algo había pasado entre ellos tiempo atrás y sintió que el monje intentó exorcizarlo una vez. Sesshomaru se levantó y se puso delante de ella, como si la estuviera protegiendo de esos humanos. La joven del cabello rubio lo miraba en silencio.

-Largaos – dijo simplemente el taiyoukai muy fríamente.

-Así que eres el taiyoukai de la otra vez. ¿Ahora te dedicas a secuestrar a las mujeres de las aldeas vecinas? – Comentó el Maestro Ungai haciendo que el lord apretase la vista un poco.

-No, no es cierto. Sesshomaru nunca haría eso – aseguró Eda mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo estás segura de ello? Todos los youkais son unos violentos asesinos – habló uno de los hombres jóvenes.

-Eso no tiene que ver. Hay humanos violentos y asesinos como youkais, es cierto pero… él no es así. ¡No lo es! – Gritó Eda asomando medio cuerpo detrás de Sesshomaru. Se sorprendió al notar que él le agarraba la mano de ella. – Sesshomaru…

-Apártate humana. Nuestra misión es eliminar a los youkais como él – dijo el Maestro Ungai. – Cogedla para que no interfiera en el exorcizarlo. Los demás, ayudadme.

Sin previo aviso, dos monjes jóvenes cogieron del brazo, apartándola de él y el resto de monjes comenzaron a correr alrededor del taiyoukai que permanecía quieto observando en silencio y de reojo a las dos monjes que se habían apartado mientras que el Maestro Ungai y los demás hacían su trabajo. Eda intentaba soltarse del agarre mientras que gritaba lo dejaran en paz. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, el monje anciano lo había intentado, exorcizarlo, pero sin ningún éxito pero esa vez, el conjuro era mucho más fuerte. Ella comenzó a morderse el labio preocupado ya que veía que le dolía, aunque su gesto era neutral. "_Déjame salir" _le pidió una voz en la mente de la joven de ojos azules. "_Si no me dejas salir, le harán más daño" _volvió a escuchar la misma voz. Inuyasha y sus amigos llegaron al lugar debido a los gritos de Eda. Al ver el panorama, Kagome dijo:

-Deja que Sesshomaru. Es el bueno y protege a Eda más que nadie.

-Él no haría daño a una humana y mucho menos a ella – agregó Sango.

De pronto, una esfera de color azul comenzó a brillar dentro del cuerpo de Eda, a la altura del pecho. Ésta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, la mirada agachada y ocultada debajo del flequillo y los brazos estaban cogidos por los monjes haciendo que se quedase en cruz. Esa esfera se hizo más grande y cegadora. Cuando salió del cuerpo de Eda, la rodeó por completo, empujó a los dos hombres lejos que la sujetaban. Al irse el brillo, Eda se levantó y, al levantar la mirada, parecía otra persona. El cabello ondeaba cual bandera cuando sopla el viento. Un Hanfu verde transparente, con un velo transparente y la mirada triste era las características de esa joven. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vio. Era ella, Brisa. Su Brisa. La única que le había hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo. Ungai sacó varios pergaminos sin quitar la vista sobre aquella chica.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el humano.

-Alguien que no te permitirá que le hagas daño a Sesshomaru – respondió Eda con una voz melodiosa.

-Es un youkai. No me merece vivir – le dijo el hombre.

-Si alguien se dedicase a acabar con todo aquel que sea un violento asesino, tanto humanos como youkais, el país se quedaría desierto. En los corazones de las personas, en lo más profundo, siempre hay un pedazo donde habita la maldad de cada ser. A veces se agranda y otras no. Y aunque haya personas dedicadas a exterminar a youkais fuertes o de los que hagan daño a los humanos, no tienen derecho a acabar con ellos – cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir. – Todo ser tiene derecho a vivir y tú no tienes derecho a decidir por su vida.

-Aunque des ese discurso, no servirá de nada. La vida de este youkai debe acabar antes de que acabe con una vida humana – el monje vio como Eda se ponía al lado del youkai y el exorcismo desapareció. El monje abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-No permitiré que le hagáis daño – le dijo ella.

-Maestro Ungai, ¿qué haremos? No podemos hacerle daño, aunque… - comenzó a decir uno de los monjes jóvenes.

-¿Vas a permitir que un youkai como él? – Le interrumpió Ungai serio.

-¡Es ella! ¡Atrapadla! – Se escuchó de pronto.

De los arbustos, aparecieron los hombres del castillo del que habían escapado días antes. Brisa, que permanecía impasible ante la llegada de esos hombres, giró un poco la cabeza hacia el lord. Los hombres se pusieron delante de ella y la apuntaron con las lanzas. Ella los miró con el mismo rostro que solía mostrar cuando estaba triste y luego cerró los ojos. El anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar. El brillo azulado que desprendía rodeó a sus amigos, al lord y a ella y protegiéndoles y antes de desaparecer de ese lugar, Brisa se dio la vuelta y le pidió a Sesshomaru:

-Cuando me vaya, deberás introducir la flor en el cuerpo de Eda sino morirá y yo no volveré contigo.

-¿Cuándo volverás? – Le preguntó él con la voz compungida pero intentó sonar sereno.

-No lo sé pero para que pueda volver, ella debe vivir – le dijo antes de que la luz los trasportaran de ese lugar.

De pronto, una luz azulada cegó a los hombres y a los monjes y cuando pudieron volver a ver, ellos ya no estaban. El comandante de esos hombres soldados chasqueó los dientes molesto. Había perdido la oportunidad de capturar a la joven de cabello rubio pero no sería la última vez que lo intentasen. Su misión era capturarla y lo lograrían.


End file.
